Gleam of Hope
by JainaSyal
Summary: In der etwas verschlafenen Kleinstadt Cooper s Crossing ist alles wie immer. Bis Fremde auftauchen. Ein Mädchen, fällt den Bewohnern durch Unverschämtheiten besonders unangenehm auf. Gerade als es beginnt nach einem der ihren zu fragen und sie entdecken das die Kleine eine gesuchte Ausreißerin ist, bricht ein Sandsturm herein und die Kleine, ist noch irgendwo dort draußen, allein..
1. Flucht und (Un)Gewissheit

**g-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-Prolog-P**

**Gleam of hope**

**1\. Flucht und (Un)Gewissheit**

Es war nicht viel das mir geblieben war, nicht viel was ich von meinem Leben wohl noch erwarten konnte. Ich hatte niemanden der mir vertraute und wer sollte mir nach meinem bisherigen verkorksten Leben schon noch eine Chance geben wollen? Richtig, niemand. Von wem sollte ich denn schon Hilfe erwarten, eine Person zu finden, von der ich nichts anderes hatte als einen Namen? Stimmt, wieder niemand. Von keinem konnte ich dabei Hilfe erwarten. Es gab von der ganzen verkorksten Familie nur ihren Bruder, der mir den Namen meines Vaters genannt hatte und... damit ich auch gleich wieder verschwand, der noch herausgefunden hatte, wo ich meinen Vater suchen sollten.

Wütend und verzweifelt starrte ich aufs Meer. „Wie zum Teufel, soll ich denn ins _Outback_ kommen?! _Häh_!?" _Ja genau, richtig gehört Outback. Mein Vater schien es nirgends schöner zu finden, als irgendwo im Niergendwo. Broken Hill._

„Fuck!" Ich trat gegen das nächste Geländer, wirbelte herum und rannte in die Nacht davon. Konnte ich denn eigentlich nie mal Glück haben?

xXx

„Kate? Kate wo seit ihr?"

„Draußen!"

Ein wenig verwundert durchquerte er das Haus und trat in den Garten, wo er seine beiden Frauen im Swimmingpool fand. Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd betrachtete er seine Frau. „Kate, denkst du nicht... das kleine Planschbecken hätte es auch..."

„Nein, denke ich nicht, hier geht das zusammen viel besser. Komm doch rein."

„Was? So?" Er zeigte an sich herunter. Sie zuckte ungerührt die Achseln und küsste das einjährige Kind in ihren Armen. „Sag dem Daddy mal, das ihn hier schon keiner in Boxershorts sieht, außer uns und wir, ja wir kennen das schon, nicht wahr?" Sie grinste ihm zu. „Sag komm Daddy!"

Er lächelte seinem Mädchen zu, das ihm die Arme entgegenstreckte. Kopfschüttelnd entledigte er sich der Kleidung und folgte seiner kleinen Familie in den Pool. Kaum im Wasser, streckte sich ihm sein Mädchen schon entgegen. „Dadda!"

„Hallo Scarlett," flüsterte er und nahm seiner Frau das kleine Mädchen ab. Kichernd schlug das Kind ins Wasser und Kate die alles abbekam prustete. Er grinste. „He, kleine Maus, das ist aber nicht sehr nett." Kate winkte jedoch ab und legte von hinten die Arme um ihn. „Weißt du was?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, was denn?" Fragte er und drehte sich halb zu ihr herum. „Ich... naja, ich habe nachgedacht was... ich meine, was hältst du... von einem Geschwisterchen für Scarlett?"

„Klar, irgendwann?" Er legte einen Arm um sie, zog sie näher und küsste sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein ich meine... jetzt bald?"

„Moment! Ich dachte du willst... ich meine, du bist doch eben erst wieder mit der Arbeit angefangen."

„Es... gefällt mir eben doch nicht so?"

„Kate? Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht? Fehlt dir was? Was..."

„Mir fehlt nichts und mir geht es gut, ehrlich."

„Okay. Also, warum willst du dann plötzlich doch nicht mehr arbeiten?"

„Will ich ja, ich... also mal weg von der Arbeit, wie findest du die Idee?"

„Es wäre sicher etwas anstrengend, ich denke noch etwas länger können und sollten wir warten, Kate. Lass uns die Zeit doch einfach noch was genießen."

„Und... wenn wir die Zeit nicht hätten?" Fragte sie vorsichtig. Er hob den Kopf verwirrt zu ihr herum. „Moment, was...warte mal, bist du etwa..."

Sie nickte und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß ja auch nicht, also ich meine, wie uns, aber... ja, ja ich bin schwanger."

„Wie weit?" Fragte er verblüfft.

„Nicht weit genug für den Frühtest, aus der Apotheke, aber... ich weiß es."

„Kate," flüsterte er und drückte sie erneut fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich."

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß."

Nachdem Scarlett am Abend in ihrem Bett lag und eingeschlafen war, trat er hinter seine Frau und legte die Arme um sie. Sie stand gerade in der Küche und mit einem verärgerten Blick stellte sie das Glas Milch, wieder auf die Anrichte zurück.

Er zog sie an sich, lehnte sich mit der Wange an ihre. „Übel?" Fragte er leise und betrachtete das halbvolle Glas. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich bei ihm an. „Der Grund, warum ich es überhaupt weiß."

Er nickte und küsste sie sanft auf die Hand schob sich auf ihren Bauch. „Sollen wir... morgen nachsehen?"

Sie nickte und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich... ich hab Angst Geoff."

„Es wird schon alles gut gehen."

Sie nickte, doch er wusste, sie war keineswegs überzeugt. Er drehte sie zu sich herum. „Hey, Kate, es ist unwahrscheinlich, das es..."

„Ja ich weiß es ist nur... wir hätten sie damals fast verloren und..."

„Es wird alles gut werden, wir... können auch nach Adelaide fahren und einen Spezialultraschall machen, oder..."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Du reichst mir." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss wieder die Augen. „Tja... du wirst dir wohl doch Ersatz suchen müssen?"

„Das hat noch Zeit." Er strich ihr über den Rücken. „Oder willst du direkt aufhören?"

„Nein, aber was... wenn ich plötzlich ausfalle und..."

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, wir haben genug Personal."

„Geoff..."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst, zerbrich dir nicht meinen Kopf."

„Okay."

xXx

Ich schaute mich um, stieg auf und beschleunigte sofort. Hinter mir lief der Tankwart auf die Straße, ich ignorierte ihn. Es waren noch mindestens fünf Stunden bis Broken Hill, allerdings wusste ich nicht, bis wohin mein Benzin noch reichen würde, sicher war ich jedoch, das ich kein zweites mal Sprit klauen wollte und vermutlich auch nicht könnte, denn sicherlich, kannten die nächsten Tankstellen längst ein Bild von mir.

Ich seufzte, fluchte und fuhr weiter auf dem gestohlenen Bike weiter. Wie gut, das ich in einer der verkorksten Pflegefamilien zumindest etwas gelernt hatte, mich zu verteidigen und Motorcross und so unterschiedlich waren diese Crossbikes nicht von so einem leichten Motorrad. Ich ignorierte meine Müdigkeit und die Tränen und fuhr weiter.

Am nächsten Tag erreichte ich dann tatsächlich Broken Hill. Doch als ich im kleinen Spital, das den _Royal Flying Doctor Service_ unterstand nach meinem Vater fragte, von dem ich durch meinen Onkel ja erfahren hatte, da wurde mir gesagt, das er in Cooper`s Crossing arbeitete. Ich musste also noch weiter und tiefer ins Outback kommen.

_Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar!_

Ich entschied also das Motorrad, ohnehin wieder leer, einfach stehen zu lassen. Das Portemonnaie, in der Satteltasche hatte ich längst geleert. Mit meiner Beute in der Tasche ging ich nun in das eine Fahrradgeschäft das es hier gab und kaufte mir ein gebrauchtes, altes Rad, eben so wie Gepäckbänder. Irgendwie gelang es mir auch tatsächlich all meine Habseligkeiten, einschließlich mir und dem eben gekauften Zelt, auf dem Drahtesel zu verstauen und dann fuhr ich aus der Stadt raus. Mir war bewusst, das ich beobachtete wurde und ich bemühte mich gekonnt es zu ignorieren, zum ersten mal seit langem fühlte ich mich frei und nicht bedroht von irgendwelchen Halbstarken. Zugleich aber warnte mich mein Verstand, das es hier im Outback für einen Teenager alleine, sicher nicht sehr ungefährlich war.

Die ersten zwei Tage schlief ich mit dem Zelt nahe der Straße a geeigneten Plätzen und dankte im stillen meiner Zeit als Rumtreiber vor einigen Jahren, das ich zumindest wusste, wie ich hier draußen überlebte.

xXx

„Wo ist Geoff?"

„Ich bin hier Jack, was gibt es?"

„Nun ja, also... ich erhielt eben eine Fahndung nach einem entlaufenen Teenager. Circa 1, 60 groß, vierzehn Jahre. Sie ist aus Adelaide mit einem geklauten Motorrad nach Broken Hill gefahren hat dabei hat sie zweimal Benzin geklaut wurde vor fast einer Woche das letzte mal gesehen. In Broken Hill. Sie soll ein Fahrrad gekauft haben und den Ort in Richtung Nordosten verlassen haben."

„Warum wird sie gesucht? Und warum sollte sie, ein Kind, alleine durch die Wildnis fahren?" Kate kam hinzu und blieb neben ihrem Mann stehen. Beide schauten fragend und besorgt auf den Sheriff. Sgt. Carruthers. Der seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun ja, so weit ich bisher weiß, ist sie nach einem Aufenthalt im Jugendarrest in eine betreute Wohngruppe gekommen und dort nach nur zwei Tagen abgehauen. Sie hätte sich auch alle zwei Tage bei ihrem Bewährungshelfer melden sollen und hätte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen sollen. Aber … nun sie hat jetzt dreimal geklaut und ist... auf der Flucht? Ich hoffe, ich finde sie, ehe es die Kollegen aus der Stadt tuen, ich bin mir sicher, das die ihre Waffen benutzen, wenn sie nicht freiwillig mitkommt."

„Himmel! Jack! Wir reden hier von einem _Kind_, das irgendwo ganz alleine dort draußen ist, ganz alleine und..."

„Ja, aber einem das geklaut hat, ein anderes Pflegekind, in ihrem Alter auf einen Glastisch geworfen hat und auch schon einige Jahre auf der Straße gelebt hat, so wie im Umland von Redwood Creek."

„Sie ist vierzehn, verdammt!"

„Ich sag ja, ich sollte sie vorher finden."

xXx

Kate und Geoff saßen an diesem Tag noch lange in der Klinik über einigen Unterlagen, neben ihnen schlief die kleine Tochter, in der aufgestellten Wiege. Kate seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können das drehen wie wir wollen, Geoff. Wir brauchen entweder einen festen Arzt für die Klinik, oder..."

„Ich bleibe hier und brauche einen fürs Flugzeug, ja." Er nickte und sah sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hatte noch gleich gesagt, die Stadt wird kleiner?"

Sie grinste und schüttelte nun ebenfalls den Kopf. „Du weißt genau wie Vic das gemeint hat."

„Irgendwie schon, ja," er nickte und stand auf, reichte ihr eine Hand. „Na, komm her! Lass uns Heim fahren, es ist... spät geworden."

Sie nickte und schaute hinüber zur Wiege. „Weißt du... an manchen Tagen, da... frage ich mich, ob wir nicht doch ein Zimmer hier nehmen sollten, ich meine... für Momente wie heute."

„Hast du für heute Nacht und Morgen früh, was dabei?"

„Was?"

„Na, für die kleine Maus. Haben wir genug dabei?"

Kate nickte mit vorsichtigem Blick, er nickte, strich ihr über beide Wangen und nickte. „Dann hol die Sachen, ich nehme sie und das Reisebett. Ich bin sicher, Vic und Nancy haben noch Platz."

„Du willst..." sie brach ab als er nickte und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist doch verrückt Geoff Standish."

„Ja, ich weiß," er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Los, hol die Sachen."

xXx

Seit zwei Tagen, war ich nun schon in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Stadt, vieles hatte ich inzwischen beobachtet. Ich wusste, wer der Sheriff war, wo er wohnte und auch, das viele der Angestellte der Klinik im Pup zu wohnen schienen. Ich hatte schon am ersten Abend entdeckt, das hinter dem kleinen Einkaufsladen und dem Pup genug Reste abfielen, um nichts klauen zu müssen, oder mein letztes Geld auszugeben. Zugleich hatte ich jedoch auch beim Besuch der Tankstelle und dem Laden bemerkt, das die Leute hier zwar sehr neugierig waren, wenn ein fremdes Kind hier herum lief, doch zugleich sehr verschlossen. Mit einfachem Beobachten und Warten würde ich meinen Vater hier wohl nicht finden. Ich würde aktiv fragen müssen. Das Problem bei so was, ich würde auffallen und eben das wollte ich ja nicht.

Mir war wohl klar, das die Polizei mich sicherlich suchte, schon längst. Außerdem wollte ich meinen Vater erst sehen, wissen was für ein Mensch er war, ob er Familie hatte und überhaupt der Typ Mensch war, der sein Mädchen vielleicht würde kennenlernen wollen.

Ich seufzte, drehte mich herum und verließ meinen Platz unter dem Baum, nahe der Werkstatt, griff mir meinen Rucksack und lief eilig die Straße hinunter. Auf der Hauptstraße bog ich nach rechts ab und, wie konnte es anders sein, rannte jemanden um. _Verdammt!_

„Es... es tut mir Leid, ist... ist dir was passiert kleines?"

„Ähm, danke, äh nein. Tschüss!"

„He! He warte mal!" Der Typ packte mich am Arm und zog mich herum, er musterte mich. Ich musterte ihn, er hatte lange dunkle Haare, trug ein Hawaiihemd und wirkte hier in der Wüstenstadt echt völlig fehl am Platz. Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Boah! Lass mich los! Ich schreie!"

Er nickte, ließ aber nur etwas lockerer. „Du bist doch die Kleine, die hier mit den Eltern am Fluss campt, nicht?"

Ich nickte rasch. Zum einen war dort tatsächlich eine Familie und zum anderen war auch ich dort. „Du solltest sie warnen, ihr solltet in den Ort kommen. In einer Stunde, da gibt es hier einen furchtbaren Sandsturm."

„Och so was kennen wir, eine Höhle dort wird es auch tuen."

„Nein hier nicht, der nimmt alles mit sich und wird andauern, zu Broken Hill gibt's seit einer halben Stunde keine Funkverbindung mehr! Los, geh sie schon warnen! Ihr habt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Ich nickte und lief los, okay, die Familie würde ich bestimmt warnen, doch was mich betraf? Nein, sicher nicht. Ich würde mich nicht in eines der einzigen Steinhäuser im Ort retten, wo sicherlich alle wussten das man mich suchte. Polizeistation und Hospital, okay, drei, das Pup. Aber in einem so kleinen Ort, wusste vermutlich jeder über alles Bescheid. Auch so was kannte ich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im übrigen habe ich entschieden das ganze in die Gegenwart zu verlegen, wir haben zwar im Outback weiterhin teilweise nur die altmodisch anmutenden Funkgeräte, aber ich kann mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, das da überall schnelles Internet ist.

Tschüssi bis zum nächsten mal


	2. To hover between Life and Death

So jetzt in der eigentlichen Story wechselt die Erzählersicht auch mal, es beginnt unsere Ausreißerin und es folgt: Doc Standish. Szenenwechsel werden hiermit angedeutet: xXx oder hiermit X und wenn der Blickwinkel ändert, sprich die Sicht, dann hiermit: x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Gleam of hope**

**2\. To hover between Life and Death (In Lebensgefahr Schweben)**

Ich sah der Familie hinter her und entschied, das dies der richtige Zeitpunkt war, also ging ich in die Bar und fragte an der Theke nach kurzem Hallo, ganz unverfänglich nach meinem Vater. Ich benutzte das einzige was ich hatte seinen Namen und behielt für mich, was ich von ihm wollte. Das hatte nicht zu interessieren, wer weiß, vielleicht war er mir ja gleich so unsympathisch das ich gar nicht wollte, das er hier von, oder von mir erfuhr. _Daher, nein Danke._

Die Reaktion von der älteren Frau und dem Mann, hinterm Tresen war aber dann doch anders als gedacht. Sie starrte mich erst irritiert an, danach an mir vorbei, zu jener Familie, die in meiner Nähe am Fluss gecampt hatte. Der Mann, mit seiner Halbglatze aber schaute mich unverwandt an. Eine Spur Neugier und Argwohn im Blick. _Typisch Kleinstädter._ Ich nickte. „Ja, also? Ich höre? Kennen Sie den?"

„Sag mal Kleine, solltest du nicht vielleicht zu deinen Eltern, es scheint als wolltet ihr Essen?" Fragte der Mann. Ich schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Verdammt, dann halt nicht! Finde den auch ohne dich, alter Mann!" Rief ich ihm entgegen und löste mich vom Tresen, die vorher gezeigte Freundlichkeit ließ ich jetzt fallen, hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. „Ich hab' dir nur eine gottverfuckte Frage gestellt, merk mir dann mal, das es verboten ist."

„Also... wirklich... so was von unverschämt!" Begehrte eine Frau rechts von mir, auch schon älter böse auf. Ich ignorierte sie entschieden. Die Frau hinter der Theke sah mich nun böse an. „Benimm dich mal!"

„Ihr könnt mich mal!" Rief ich und wirbelte herum, als...

„He, Kleine! Was willst du denn vom Boss?"

Einen Moment lang blieb ich stehen, dann erkannte ich aber den Typen mit dem Hawaii- Hemd, der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lief hinaus. Okay, dann eben direkt im Krankenhaus und ganz normal versuchen. Doch auch das misslang. Zwar sagte mir jemand wo ich ihn finden würde, doch das besagte Büro war verschlossen und als mich ein dunkelhaariger Mann, es schien ein Arzt zu sein, ansprach entschied ich mich rasch das weite zu suchen. Auch sein Rufen mal wieder ignorierend.

Wieder vor der Tür bemerkte ich nun, das der Sandsturm definitiv kam. Es war windig und der erste Staub wurde aufgewirbelt, ich schlug mir das Halstuch vor Mund und Nase und lief eilig durch die Straßen, immerhin hatte ich schon ein Versteck vorbereitet. Es gab noch den Flugzeughangar und dort gab es immer auch empfindliche Geräte, irgendwo dort musste also auch ein gut geschützter Raum sein und dorthin lief ich jetzt. Nach dem Sandsturm würde ich dann Zeit genug haben, um noch mal in die Klinik zu schlüpfen und dann erst mal wieder abzutauchen. Hier bleiben war nach dem Fehltritt in der Kneipe und nach dem nun alle wissen mussten ich gehörte nicht zu der Familie wohl keineswegs so klug.

Im Hangar war es besser als ich gedacht hatte. Ich musste mir nicht einmal Zutritt zu dem Glaskasten, oder den Büros verschaffen. Die hatten hier doch tatsächlich Flying Doctors und scheinbar legten die viel wert auf Sicherheit der eigenen Flugzeuge, hier kam kaum Sand rein. So verkroch ich mich mit dem Schlafsack einfach in eine Ecke, hinter einige Kisten und wartete ab bis es draußen leiser wurde. Doch kaum glaubte ich daran, meine Zuflucht gleich zu verlassen, waren Stimmen zu hören und ich sprang auf. Gerade noch rechtzeitig waren meine Sachen zwischen einige Kisten gestopft und ich eine eiserne Leiter hinauf gelaufen, um mich dort oben auf einer Kiste und hinter alten Fallschirmen zu verstecken. _Das war verdammte Scheiße viel zu knapp._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dick vermummt stürmte jemand in die Klinik, drückte die Tür mit Kraft zu und riss sich Tücher, wir Mütze vom Kopf. „Sergeant! SERGEANT! DOC!"

„DJ, was brüllst du hier so rum?" Ich kam eilig aus meinem Büro, Jack und Chris umrundeten die Funkstation. Alle sahen wir dem jüngeren Mann entgegen, der besorgt in die Runde blickte. „Serg, die Kleine die wir alle in letzter Zeit hier gesehen haben, die für die Familie eingekauft hat und so... die gehört nicht zu ihnen! Das Mädchen ist noch irgendwo dort draußen."

„Mitten im Sandsturm?!" Rief ich aus und Kate schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was sollte eine Jugendliche alleine... _mein Gott!_ Geoff, ob sie das ist?"

„Welches Mädchen hätte sonst einen Grund..."

„Geoff, wir _müssen_ sie finden."

„Wir können da jetzt nicht raus."

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach hier sitzen und warten, nichts tuen..."

„Kate da draußen tobt ein Sandsturm, selbst wenn wir dort etwas sehen würden, wie und wo sollten wir suchen?"

X

Ich hob den Kopf das erste was mir auffiel, es war leiser. Das zweite die Sicht durch die Fenster und deren Holzläden waren dunkler als gewöhnlich. Als nächstes entdeckte ich Kate, sie saß auf der Liege in meinem Büro, im Arm unsere kleine Tochter, ich hatte sie gar nicht gehört. Entschuldigend stand ich auf und ging zu ihr. „Wann ist sie aufgewacht?"

Kate zuckte die Achseln. „Noch nicht lange."

Sie schaute hinüber zum Fenster. „Denkst du... wir finden sie dort draußen?"

„Kate, die Kleine ist jetzt seit fast zwei Monaten alleine unterwegs, nachdem sie in Murray Bridge aus der Wohngruppe verschwunden ist. Sie kam alleine und ohne Geld nach Adelaide und Broken Hill, dann hier her. Sie... scheint ein kluges Mädchen zu sein, sicher hat sie sich irgendwo verkrochen."

„Ja, nur wo und...Warum rennt sie weg, statt Hilfe zu suchen, in den Häusern wäre es sicherer gewesen und...?"

„Kate! Geoff! Ihr müsst sofort zum Hangar! Die anderen brauchen zu lange! Sam hat sich gemeldet, schwer verletzte weibliche Person, die Feuerwehr ist unterwegs!"

„Die... DJ, wer ist sonst im Haus! Ich hab Scarlett..."

„Lass die Kleine hier! Chris und Emma sind auf dem Weg."

„Aber ich..."

„Kate?!" Ich hatte bereits die Tasche in der Hand und war auf halben Weg zur Tür. Meine Frau fluchte, warf mir einen bösen Blick zu und drückte unsere Tochter Vivi in die Hand, die eben um die Ecke kam. Ich grinste ihr zu, als sie mir folgte und gemeinsam liefen wir raus. Vor dem Gebäude wartete bereits Jack mit seinem Wagen und so stiegen wir nur noch ein.

„Randell kommt mit eurem Wagen nach, das Garagentor klemmt, sie haben es fast auf," erklärte er, während er bereits losfuhr.

„Was wissen wir?" Fragte ich, denn ich konnte mir beim besten Willen niemanden vorstellen, der im leeren Hangar verunglückte. Wo doch alle in den Häusern gewesen waren, oder nicht? Mir fiel nur eine ein, das Mädchen und nach Kates Blick zu urteilen, war ihr dieser Gedanke auch eben gekommen.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Unter mir unterhielten sich zwei junge Männer über irgendetwas das doch hervorragend geklappt hatte und sagten was, von ihrer Beute. Minuten später wusste ich mit absoluter Sicherheit zwei Dinge, erstens, ich wollte definitiv nicht entdeckt werden und zweitens, die Kerle da unten hatten irgendwen ausgeraubt. Ich verkroch mich tiefer nach hinten, als etwas scheppernd zu Boden krachte. Ich zuckte zusammen und blieb stocksteif hocken. _Absolut grandios!_

Das war so klar, so was passierte stets mir. Ich lauschte, erst war da nichts, einer tuschelte, dann sprach der jüngere wieder. „Komm schon! Das war sicher nur Gorrens Kater, oder irgendein anderes Vieh."

„Ein Vieh, mmh? Und die Stoffreste an der Tür? Nein, ich sag dir hier ist einer."

„Quatsch, du..."

„Warte hier..."

Schritte, irgendwo unten, Stille.

„Hah! Hier! Sieh dir das an! Ein Tier ja?"

„Lass das Liegen und wir gehen."

„Gehen? Spinnst du? Hier hat uns jemand belauscht!"

„Die Teile sehen aus, wie von der Kleinen gestern im Pup! Lass sie, ein Teenager, Vorbestraft, wer sollte ihr glauben, mmh? Die denken eher, das sie... was machst du da?"

„Ich lasse ihr was da, damit die sie für den Täter halten. Los rasch komm! Und dann alles abriegeln. Komm!"

„Ja, aber..."

„Komm, sag ich."

Als sie fort waren holte ich meine Sachen, ich konnte später schauen, was sie worein getan hatten, jetzt musste ich einen Weg hier heraus finden. Ich wusste auch schon wo, dort wo ich gehockt hatte war ein Fenster. Eine gebrochene Scheibe, das gefiel mir nicht, sie kaputt zu machen, aber was sollte schon sein, der Sturm war ja vorbei.

Doch ich war gerade erst dabei meine Sachen durch die Scheibe zu schieben, als...

„Na, sieh mal einer an. Willst du mir nicht Vergnügen bereiten? Dann lasse ich dich vielleicht doch gehen."

„Leck mich!" Schrie ich ihm entgegen und trat zu. Er war schneller griff nach meinem Bein und schleuderte mich nach hinten, durch den Schwung bekam ich das Geländer nicht zu packen und fiel zu meinem Schrecken darüber. Etwas hartes traf mich, oder ich auf das harte, dann war meine Welt voller Schmerz und im nächsten Moment Still und Schwarz, das Atmen wurde immer schwerer, der Schmerz nahm ab...

…. _ich... sterbe..._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Endlich, da seit ihr ja!" Rief Sam und sprang auf. „Die Blutung steht, sieht aus wie... eine Schusswunde, finde ich, aber das Problem ist die Metallstange. Toby kommt gleich mit dem Schneidbrenner."

„Bin auch schon wieder da. Doc? Kate?"

„Warte Toby, lass mich sie erst untersuchen. Platzwunde am Kopf, gebrochener Arm und gebrochenes Bein," ich sah mich um und hinauf. „Sie ist definitiv nicht dort runter gefallen."

„Und genau das missfällt mir noch mehr als alles andere hier," bemerkte Jack, der Sheriff und lief hinaus, um uns Platz zu machen. Kate und ich waren rasch fertig, mit der Notversorgung, die Infusion hing, die Überwachungsgeräte angeschlossen, die nötigen Medikamente verabreicht, doch ihr Kreislauf blieb bei weitem nicht so stabil, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Ich sah auf und zu Kate, sie strich dem Mädchen besorgt über die bleiche Stirn. „Geoff?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie nickte.

In der Klinik entschieden Guy Reid und ich uns parallel zu operieren, um die Narkose so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Er übernahm die Schussverletzung in der Schulter und am Arm, ich die Stange, welche sie aufgespießt hatte. Die Milz musste ich entfernen und ein großes Blutgefäß hatte ich am Ende nur mit Guys Hilfe wieder zusammen bekommen. Nun hieß es abwarten.

Wir richteten die Knochenbrüche und legten an Arm und Bein einen Gibs an, dann kam sie auf ein Intensiv- Zimmer.

Der Blick mit welchem Kate mich an meinem Büro erwartete aber ließ mich innehalten. Irgendetwas stimmte hier gar nicht. „Was ist los, Kate? Was stimmt nicht? Scarlett?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, griff meine Hand und zog mich mit sich in mein Büro. Mit ernstem Gesicht musterte sie mich, drückte mich auf einen Stuhl. Erwartungsvoll und mit wachsender Sorge, sah ich sie an. „Kate?"

„Wie geht es ihr? Wird sie... durchkommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sie... hat viel Blut verloren, die Milz ist entfernt und ob die Naht an der Arterie hält, werden erst die nächsten Stunden zeigen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe Jack findet diesen Verbrecher."

Kate nickte mir zu und ich sah wie sie seufzend ihre Lippen zusammenpresste. „DJ und Sam sagen, sie hat gestern in der Bar nach dir gefragt, sie suche dich, warum wollte sie nicht sagen, wurde bei der Frage gerade zu unfreundlich und... Sam hat das hier, im Hangar gefunden, sieh es dir an."

Sie zeigte mir ein kleines Büchlein und ich nahm es, erst als ich es las, begriff ich, das es ein Tagebuch war. Kate hatte aber eine bestimmte Seite gezeigt, die ich nun las und was ich da fand, war eindeutig.

_Geoff Standish, geb. 1979_

_Nur ein Name, mehr habe ich nicht, ich weiß von meinem Onkel, wo er in Adelaide gewohnt hat. Da war er nicht. Aber ich habe einen anderen Ort, zu dem ich nun muss, Broken Hill, Flying Doctor Service dort soll er sein, sagte sein Mitbewohner._

_In Broken Hill ist er nicht, er soll in Cooper`s Crossing sein. Noch weiter im Outback? Ich muss ihn finden, ich will wissen, wer mein Vater ist._

Ich starrte von dem Buch zu Kate, nervös fuhr ich mir durch das Haar. Unsicher schaute ich zu ihr auf, versuchte herauszufinden, ob mir meine Frau böse war. Das war nichts, das man nebenher zwischen einander klärte. Hinzu kam, ich kannte das Mädchen wirklich nicht. Auch der Name, den uns Sergeant Carruthers genannt hatte, sagte mir nichts. Kate aber sah mir nur aufmerksam entgegen. „Kate, ich... ich kenne die Kleine nicht und... niemandem mit ihrem Namen? Ich schwöre dir, ich hätte... ich hätte dir so was nie verschwiegen, so bin ich nicht, das..."

„Geoff, ist gut, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, ich... ich weiß auch nicht, vermutlich musste ich es einfach von dir hören?" Fragte sie und schloss mich in eine Umarmung, lehnte sich gegen mich. Ich nickte und legte die Arme um sie.

Kate schaute zu mir auf. „Und die Kleine? Jetzt... mit dem Wissen, hast du... keine Ahnung?"

„Nein, oder... doch, aber... die einzige, an die sie mich wage erinnert, der traue ich so ein Verhalten, es mir zu verschweigen und sich nicht zu kümmern... nicht zu."

Kate nickte. „Wie heißt sie?"

„Liliane Evan."

X

Das Fax schmiss mir die Ergebnisse, der morgendlichen Blutergebnisse aus und ich durchsuchte sie direkt nach einem bestimmten Ergebnis. _Katherine- Melissa Raegan_.

Ich überflog die Ergebnisse und verließ fluchend mein Büro, ich wusste sie würden gleich die Verbände wechseln, ich wollte mir bei diesen Entzündungsmarkern die Wunden selbst ansehen. Ich war aber erst an der Tür als mich Schwester Julia rief und zu genau dem Zimmer winkte, zu dem ich auf den Weg war. Sorge und Unruhe überkamen mich. Eilig lief ich zum Zimmer, schickte Julia hinaus. „Legen Sie das in die Akte, neues Blutbild in einer Stunde und holen sie Clarithromycin als Infusion, die Maximaldosis. Kate ich will mir die Wunde ansehen und dann einen OP, wir müssen sie säubern."

Julia ging und Kate nickte, blickte mich jedoch zugleich mit einem Blick an, der mich erschauern ließ. „Kate?"

„Sieh dir ihre Schulter an, komm her."

Ich kam neben Kate und sie drehte das Mädchen leicht auf die linke Seite. Nur zwei Zentimerter über dem Pflaster, unter dem die Schusswunde war entdeckte ich, was Kate meinte. Dort war ein circa zwei Zentimeter großes Muttermal, in Form einer liegenden Mondsichel, die auszulaufen schien, dieser Eindruck kam zustande, durch ein zweites viel kleineres Muttermal in Tropfenform, unter der Spitze des ersten. Es entsprach exakt meinem eigenen. Ich hielt die Luft an. Kate legte das Mädchen auf den Rücken und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie holte etwas hinter sich hervor und hielt es mir hin. „Komm, finden wir es heraus."

„Was? Du willst..."

Sie nickte und schaute hinunter auf die Kleine. „Willst du nicht wissen, ob sie Recht hat?"

Ich schluckte, nickte jedoch und nahm Kate das Röhrchen ab. Sie öffnete den Mund des Mädchens und ich nahm eine Speichelprobe. Das Röhrchen war eben in meiner Kitteltasche verschwunden, als Julia mit dem Antibiotika kam.

Eine Stunde später gab ich Sam einen braunen Umschlag, den er mitnehmen sollte ins Labor nach Broken Hill, von wo es dann nach Adelaide gehen sollte. Er fragte worum es ging und ich zuckte nur die Schultern, wandte mich ab. „Eine wichtige Spezialuntersuchung, medizinischer Kram."

Sam nickte und verschwand, mein Weg aber brachte mich zurück zum einzig belegten Intensivzimmer und unserem Sorgenkind. Guy hatte die Sanierung der Wunden übernommen und auch wenn er sich sicher war, die Infektion in den Griff zu kriegen, machten uns nun andere Werte Sorgen. Nach allem, was wir hatten, sah es ganz danach aus, als könnte sie ein Hirnödem haben. Wenn die Werte weiter so blieben, mussten wir sie verlegen und das rasch.

Ich seufzte und beobachtete das bleiche Mädchen.

„Du... machst dir Sorgen."

Ich drehte mich herum und nickte Guy zu.

„Was ist anders an ihr? Wenn man dich so ansieht könnte man meinen Kate, oder Scarlett lägen dort."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geoff, sag es ihm, wenn ihr sie verlegen müsst, solltest du mitgehen. Er sollte es wissen."

„Was sollte ich..."

„Kate," ich wollte den Kopf schüttelnd, ihr bestimmter Blick und ihre Hand auf meiner Brust ließen mich verstummen und ich nickte. Meine Augen huschten zurück in den Raum und zu dem Teenager. „Sie... die Kleine hat mich gesucht, weil... sie glaubt das ich... ihr Vater bin."

„Du... du denkst sie hat Recht?"

„Es... könnte sein."

„Dann mach einen Test, du solltest..."

„Ist schon auf dem Weg nach Adelaide." Antwortete Kate statt mir und ich nickte nur.


	3. Adelaide- Zwischen Hoffen und Zweifel

Hallo Leute!

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Komis! Ich hoffe die nächsten Kapis werden euch auch gefallen.

Ich jedenfalls liebe diese alten Serien ebenfalls.

LG Dani

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gleam of hope**

**3\. Adelaide – Zwischen Hoffen und Zweifel**

Der Helicopter landete auf dem mit Lichtern erleuchteten Flugplatz von Cooper`s Crossing, es schlug drei Uhr früh und Nebel umwehte uns wie ein Unheilverkündender Vorbote. Sam und Guy schoben die Trage in den Helicopter, während ich mich von Kate verabschiedete. Wir umarmten einander und ich küsste sie. „Ich komme in ein zwei Tagen wie..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du bleibst solange sie dich braucht. Ich hab Penny und Guy hat schon gestern einen Ersatz angefordert. Wir kommen klar."

„Kate, wir..."

„Sie ist deine Tochter," flüsterte Kate. Ich warf ihr einen verkniffenen Blick zu, aber sie nickte bestimmt, legte ihre Hände auf meine Brust. „Wir beide wissen doch längst, das sie recht hat. Geh jetzt. Sie warten."

Ich nickte und ging, doch es war mir nie so schwer gefallen meine geliebte Kate irgendwo stehen zu lassen. Sie winkte, ich nickte ihr traurig zu und stieg ein.

Der Flug nach Adelaide war mir noch nie im Leben so elendig lang und noch dazu qualvoll erschienen. Jedes mal, wenn eine Anzeige sank, oder anstieg zuckte ich zusammen und sah mich schon dabei sie hoffnungslos zu reanimieren, zu zu sehen, wie sie vor mir starb. Ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Dann zwang ich mich hinaus zu sehen, in den beginnenden Sonnenaufgang. Ich schluckte, drückte sanft die Hand des Mädchens, noch ehe ich zu ihr zurück sah. _Nein, Kate hatte Recht. Ich brauchte nicht dieses Testergebnis, um es zu wissen. _Da war das Muttermal, die Tatsache das sie wenngleich wenig, aber unbestreitbar Ähnlichkeit mit Lilane Evan hatte, der zeitliche Rahmen der passte und die Tatsache, das sie mich gesucht hatte.

_Aber warum dieser andere Name? Warum... taucht in Jacks Unterlagen nichts von Lil auf?_

Dann endlich war der Flug zu Ende und wir landeten auf dem Dach des St. Katharina. Es ging ohne Umwege und Zwischenhalt zum CT und ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob wir diese Sonderbehandlung der Tatsache zu verdanken hatten, das Guy sie als Katherine Standish angemeldet hatte, meine Tochter. Ich hatte es abgelehnt, doch Kate hatte mich überzeugt, nicht zuletzt, damit es hier keine Probleme mit den Behörden gab. Katherine wurde noch immer gesucht. Ich seufzte.

Während ich erneut warten musste, fuhr ich mir nervös mit der Hand durchs Haar und bat stumm darum, mein Mädchen doch kennenlernen zu dürfen.

Eine Stunde später aber hatte ich dann alle Ergebnisse vor mir und ihrem Arzt und das Endergebnis war niederschmetternd. Sie hatte tatsächlich ein recht großes Hämatom zwischen zwei Hirnhäuten und es drückte auf wichtige Areale des Gehirns, die für Bewegung, ein deutlich kleineres drückte auf das Areal für die Sprache. Es musste der Druck gemindert werden, sie würden operieren müssen und ein Loch in den Schädel bohren müssen. So rational der Arzt in mir das alles auch sah.

So sehr drückte es mich als Mensch und vermeintlicher Vater zu Boden. Das EEG, mit dem die Hirnströme gemessen worden waren hatte eindeutig gezeigt, das sie im Koma lag und die Schädigungen des Hirngewebes waren nicht zu bestimmen, ehe sie wach wurde. Doch wann und ob, war nun mit diesen Diagnosen und der noch nicht überstandenen Sepsis eine nicht unwichtige Frage. Jede einzelne Diagnose war schwerwiegend und konnte der Grund für eine Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes sein, oder ihr... Tot.

Ich fühlte mich grauenhaft und bekam am Telefon kaum ein Wort zustande, als ich in Cooper`s Crossing anrief, um mit Kate zu telefonieren. Sie fragte mich natürlich gleich, ob sie kommen sollte, mit Scarlett. Doch ich lehnte konsequent ab. Ich hätte meine Familie gerne hier gehabt, aber ich wollte Scarlett, so klein sie war, nicht zu einer Schwester mitnehmen, die sie vielleicht niemals wach sehen würde. Sie war zu klein, sie würde nicht verstehen, das Katherine nur schlief, oder im schlimmsten Fall, ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Ich seufzte, suchte ihr Zimmer auf und setzte mich neben sie, hielt ihre Hand, während der OP vorbereitet wurde.

Vor den OP- Türen dann, als ich mich von ihr und ihrem Bett löste, sah mich ihr Arzt verwundert an. „Na, kommen Sie schon Doc. Sie ist Ihre Tochter, machen Sie sich steril und bleiben Sie bei ihr, mmh?"

„Ähm... danke."

So fand ich mich also nur Minuten später im OP wieder, neben ihrer Liege sitzend und ihre Hand haltend. Wieder einmal wurden mir Sekunden zu einer halben Ewigkeit und wieder einmal schien mir alles völlig surreal.

x

Nach zwei Tagen in Adelaide gab es den ersten Lichtblick als ich am Morgen neben ihr aufwachte und neben ihr Bett trat bemerkte ich ein wenig Farbe auf ihren blassen Wangen und ihre Haut glänzte nicht mehr. Ich berührte ihre Stirn und ein ungeahntes Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam mich. Zugleich aber fürchtete ich mich zu irren, also drehte ich sie auf die Seite und überprüfte die Temperatur mit dem Thermometer via rektaler Messung.

_37,7_

Ich irrte nicht. Ganz leichte _subfebrile _Temperatur, kein Fieber.

Ich drehte mich herum, griff vom Schrank im Raum frisches Verbandsmaterial, so wie Handschuhe und begann die Wunden neu zu verbinden. Tatsächlich war die Rötung und Schwellung der Wundränder fast völlig verschwunden und nur die Bauchwunde, noch leicht am nässen. Jetzt war ich wirklich erleichtert und unwillkürlich enfleuchtete mir ein Lächeln. Ich entsorgte die Handschuhe und die alten Verbände. Zurück an ihrem Bett strich ich ihr über die Stirn und den Haaransatz. „Katherine, wenn du mich hörst, du bist nicht alleine. Ich bin da. Genug geschlafen, komm kleines, wach auf."

Sie wachte jedoch nicht auf. Ihr Zustand verbesserte sich zwar jeden Tag, aber sie lag weiterhin im tiefen Koma.

Am fünften Tag, als ich neben ihr zum wiederholten male aus ihrem Buch vorlas, The Black Magician Triologie hörte ich etwas hinter mir, sah aber nicht auf. Sicher war es ohnehin nur die Schwester, mit der neuen Infusion. Ich wollte eben weiterlesen, als...

„Daddy!"

Ich drehte mich herum, halb im Glauben nur geträumt zu haben, doch dort stand Kate, Scarlett im Arm. „Kate!" Ich stand auf, ging zu ihnen und umarmte meine kleine Familie fest. Scarlett kicherte und streckte die Arme nach mir aus. Ich nahm sie meiner Frau ab, die nachdenklich zu Katherine hinüber sah. „Wie geht es ihr?"

Ich ignorierte ihre Frage und sah sie meinerseits fragend an. „Ersteinmal, was macht ihr zwei hier?"

„Ich musste einfach kommen, du klangst... die letzten beiden Tage so... deprimiert. So... besorgt. Sag mir, wie es ihr geht, Geoff."

Mein Blick kehrte zum Krankenbett zurück, ich nickte und spürte genau ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter, ihr Kopf folgte, dankbar sah ich zu ihr und strich Scarlett die kurz davor war einzuschlafen, über die Stirn. „Die Werte sind ganz okay. Die Sepsis überstanden, die Wundflächen sind gut, der Hirndruck gesunken, aber... sie wacht nicht auf. Sie liegt weiterhin im Koma."

„Das ist nicht alles, oder?"

Automatisch schüttelte ich den Kopf, drückte Scarlett an mich. „Es... ist unmöglich zu sagen, ob sie... irgendwelche bleibenden Beeinträchtigungen, durch die Kopfverletzungen haben wird, oder... wann sie..."

„Sie wird aufwachen, Geoff, wir... geben ihr einfach einen Grund, mmh?"

„Was meinst du, wie..."

„Eine Familie?"

„Kate, das... kann ich nicht von euch verla..."

„Hast du ja auch gar nicht, aber wir wissen es doch beide und sie gehört eben zu dir, wie die kleine Maus hier zu uns. Hier nehm den Schlüssel, fahr mit ihr ins Hotel und leg dich mal in Ruhe hin. Ich bleibe hier."

„Kate..."

„Keine Widerrede. Geh schon. Bis morgen Geoff. Nacht Scarlett, kleines."


	4. Awakening

**Gleam of hope**

**4\. Awakening**

Am nächste Morgen war ich definitiv ausgeschlafener, als die Tage zuvor und das obwohl mich meine Kleine zu noch recht nächtlicher Zeit weckte. Es war kaum sechs Uhr am Morgen. Ich nahm sie aus dem Reisebett und ging mit ihr im Arm hinunter zum Empfang des Hostels. „Entschuldigen Sie? Ich ähm... bräuchte heißes Wasser, für ihre Milch."

„Im Speisesaal, gleich durch die Doppeltür dort hinten."

Ich war ein wenig verwundert, das ich dort schon sollte hinein können und fragte mich stumm, ob sich die Nutzung des Raumes um diese Zeit womöglich nur, um Wasserkocher und Getränke beschränkte. Doch hinter den Doppeltüren wurde ich eines besseren belehrt, viele junge Leute saßen bereits an den Tischen, einige wirkten, als hätten sie die Nacht durchgemacht, andere als seien sie eben angekommen und wieder einige, als stehe die Abreise kurz bevor, immer wieder sahen sie auf die Uhren.

Ich sah zu Scarlett und ging dann hinüber zur Anrichte, tastete nach dem Wasserkocher und goss vorsichtig die halbe Milchflasche voll, ehe ich mit dem Wasser aus der Glaskaraffe auffüllte. Da hier schon alles vorzufinden nahm stellte ich für mich noch eine Tasse unter den Kaffeevollautomaten und griff nach einem Tablett, auf das Flasche, Tasse und ein Teller mit Brötchen, Magarine und Käse einen Platz fanden. Erst am Tisch bemerkte ich meinen Denkfehler. Wollte ich auch essen, wäre ein Kinderstuhl recht hilfreich, aber daran hatte ich weder gedacht, noch konnte ich einen sehen.

_Bravo._

Seufzend wollte ich schon einhändig mein Glück mit dem Brötchen versuchen, als...

„Sir? Hier, die stehen dort hinten in der Ecke."

„Oh...ähm danke," nickte ich der Jugendlichen freundlich zu und sie ging mit einem Lächeln zurück an ihren Tisch, ganz in der Nähe, zu zwei anderen Mädchen ihres Alters. Ich nickte ihnen noch mal zu und setzte Scarlett in den Kinderstuhl. _Das ist doch gleich viel besser,_ entschied ich und schmierte mir mein Brötchen, reichte Scarlett ein Stück an dem sie knabbern konnte.

Zwei Stunden später war unser Mädchen frisch gewickelt und satt. Sie trug saubere Kleidung und saß in ihrem Buggy, als wir das Hostel verließen. Gestern Abend hatte ich ein Taxi genommen, doch heute im Tageslicht entschied ich, den Weg zu Fuß zu gehen. Wir hatten im Wagen nur knapp fünf Minuten gebraucht, so weit konnte es also nicht sein und auf dem Stadtplan hatte ich mir den Weg vorhin noch einmal angesehen.

Tatsächlich waren wir am Ende viel schneller, als ich geglaubt hatte. Und schon nach weniger als fünfzehn Minuten waren wir da, was in mir den Verdacht aufkommen ließ, das der Taxifahrer gestern den ein, oder anderen Umweg genommen hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, schob den Buggy in Richtung Fahrstuhl und nahm den Weg zur Intensivstation. Vor der Station aber musste ich mich dann ernsthaft Fragen, mit welchen Argumenten Kate einen Abend zuvor unsere süße kleine Tochter mit auf die Station bekommen hatte. Denn die Schwester an der Schleuse wollte mich mit Kind auf gar keinen Fall hinein lassen. Ich war schon am Verzweifeln, da ich wusste, das Kate kein Handy besaß und selbst wenn es nicht angehabt hätte und ich Scarlett auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen wollte.

„Dr. Standish?"

„Dr. Allison. Guten Morgen."

„Ist das Ihr kleines Mädchen? Süßer und aufmerksamer kleiner Fratz," der Mediziner grinste ihm zu und nickte. „Gehen Sie nur, ich bin sicher Ihre Frau erwartet sie."

Ich nickte und schritt an ihm, der mir die Tür aufhielt samt meiner kleinen Tochter vorbei. Ich hörte noch wie die Schwester sich bei ihm beschwerte und er etwas davon sagte, das manchmal der Zweck die Mittel heilige. Ich grinste, nahm Scarlett vor dem Zimmer aus ihrem Buggy und betrat den Raum, in dem meine mir, fremde Tochter lag. In meiner Hosentasche war der Brief aus dem Labor, Kate hatte ihn im Hostel, in unserem Zimmer gelassen. Sie sah auf, als wir eintraten und ich erwiderter ihr Lächeln.

Kaum zu glauben, aber noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich nicht geglaubt jemanden jemals so sehr zu vermissen und das schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Ich erinnerte mich noch sehr gut daran wie es am Anfang gewesen war. In meiner Anfangszeit hatte sie mich nicht ausstehen können und ich hatte mich manches mal wahrhaftig tollpatschig angestellt, später waren wir gute Kollegen geworden Freunde und bald war mir klar geworden, das ich mehr empfand. Doch aus Respekt vor ihr, aus Angst es würde doch nichts sein hatte ich lange geschwiegen, bis ich geglaubt hatte sie zu verlieren. Aber so wirklich etwas zwischen uns verändert hatte es noch immer erst, nein, erst hatte mich eine Sepsis umhauen und beinahe besiegen müssen, ehe wir bereit gewesen waren es beide nicht länger zu verleugnen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geoff? Was hast du? Ist was?"

„Nein," ich griff nach ihr, zog sie zu uns und küsste ihre Schläfe. „Ich musste... nur daran denken wie lange wir beide gebraucht haben, um heute hier zu stehen."

Sie lächelte milde und nickte. Kates Hand streichelte Scarlett, während sie wieder zu mir schaute. „Seit dem... ist viel passiert."

Ich nickte. „Ohne dich... wüsste ich die Natur und die Abgeschiedenheit unserer Heimat nicht zu schätzen." Ich schmunzelte und legte den Arm um sie. „Ich liebe dich Kate. Für... all die Geduld mit mir, all die Höhen und Tiefen die wir durchgestanden haben und dafür... das du bist, wie du bist."

Ihre Hände legten sich auf meine Brust, sie lächelte und sah mich ernst an. „Du musst mir nicht danken, das ich hier bin, oder... das ich will, das sie uns kennenlernt. Sie ist deine Tochter und somit ein Teil von uns und dir. Geh schon zu ihr, geb mir Scarlett."

Ich nickte, küsste sie erneut, dieses mal auf die Lippen und überreichte ihr, die inzwischen ungeduldige Scarlett.

Am Bett strich ich Katherine über den Haaransatz, beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Hey, Kleines, ich bin wieder hier, Geoff. Guten Morgen."

Ich strich noch über ihren Unterarm, nahm dann ihre Hand in meine und befeuchtete mit einem Watteträger, der im Teeglas stand ihre Lippen. Kate trat hinter mich. „Geoff, Dr. Allison meinte, wir... wir können sie Ende der Woche mit uns zurück nehmen."

Ich nickte, schon gestern hatte er so etwas in der Art angedeutet. Ich blickte sie ernst an, beobachtend. „Du... du weißt was das bedeutet? Ich meine... in Bezug auf die anderen?"

„Sie werden wissen, das da etwas ist. Ja."

„Kate, wir reden hier von Cooper`s Crossing, sie werden wissen, das sie... für uns beide nicht nur... eine Patientin ist."

Sie nickte und legte nun ihrerseits einen Arm halb um mich herum. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, während Scarlett in Kates Armen versuchte wieder zu mir zu gelangen. „Was, wenn... wenn sie nie mehr aufwacht, Kate?"

„Geb ihr einen Grund aufzuwachen."

„Ich... verstehe nicht..."

„Ich denke schon," antwortete sie. „Hast du den Brief aufgemacht?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

xXx

Einige Tage später saßen wir im Helikopter nach Broken Hill und dieses mal gemeinsam, zu viert.

Dreieinhalb Tage war es nun her, das wir den Brief zusammen geöffnet hatten und unsere Vermutung nun Gewissheit war. Katherine war meine Tochter. Ich hatte eine fast erwachsene Tochter. Obgleich ich es eine ganze Weile schon recht sicher gewusst hatte, so traf mich diese neue Sicherheit doch sehr. Ich kannte meine vierzehnjährige, fast fünfzehnjährige Tochter nicht und womöglich würde ich das nie.

Das schien mir weder ihr gegenüber, noch Scarlett gegenüber fair, ich selbst fand es für mich nur ungerecht und fragte mich unwillkürlich, warum ihre Mutter nie etwas gesagt hatte. Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich ebenso wenig wie die Zeit verging, wie Scarlett, schlief und Kate, die in eine Lektüre vertieft gewesen war.

Einige Stunden später, verließen wir auch Broken Hill, nach kurzem Aufenthalt wieder. Dieses mal jedoch nicht mit dem Helikopter des Royal Flying Doctor Service Broken Hill, sondern mit der Nomad, unserer kleineren Station.

Es war unverkennbar, das Kate die Nomad bekannter und der Pilot vertrauter war, schon nach wenigen Minuten war sie dieses mal fast eingeschlafen, unser Mädchen im Arm, während wir die Flughöhe gerade erst erreichten. Die die Alarme bei Katherine schlugen an. Kate hob alarmiert den Kopf. Ich machte eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung und schnallte mich ab. Neben Katherine setzte ich mich wieder und nahm ihre Hand. „Alles in Ordnung, Kathie," flüsterte ich und strich über ihre Wange, „Hier passiert dir nichts. Sam ist ein prima Pilot, wir sind bei dir. _Ich_ bin bei dir."

Tatsächlich stiegen Puls und Atmung noch ein wenig an, ehe sie wieder flacher und ruhiger wurden. Ich sah nachdenklich zurück auf das Mädchen, es war das erste mal, das sie deutlich reagierte, auf mich. Tief atmend schaute ich hinter mich, zu Kate. Sie nickte lächelnd.

xXx

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, die Gerüchteküche brodelte, auch wenn die meisten es vermieden in Kates, oder meiner Gegenwart zu spekulieren, in der meiner Schwägerin waren sie weniger Vorsichtig. Womöglich aber lag es auch daran, das sie sich leise bewegte und zu spät bemerkt wurde. In jedem Fall aber erfuhren wir so, das einige Bewohner der Stadt mutmaßten, das sie meine vor über einem Jahrzehnt entführte Verwandte war, andere, das sie das Kind meiner ersten Frau und mir sei, von dem ich nie erzählt hatte. Die meisten hatten bei diesen beiden Theorien vor allem Mitleid für meine Frau und wenig gute Worte für mich, bei der zweit gängigsten Theorie, das sie meine uneheliche Tochter sei, kam ich noch schlechter weg. Es war, als würden sie mir vorwerfen fremd gegangen zu sein, was absurd war, da ich Kate noch nicht halb so lang kannte, wie Katherine alt war.

Ich seufzte und betrat das Krankenzimmer meiner nach wie vor bewusstlosen Tochter. Mit der Rückkehr nach Hause, war der Gang hier her zur Gewohnheit geworden und es hatte sich langsam so etwas wie ein Ritual eingestellt.

Ruhig ging ich an ihr vorbei öffnete die abdunkelnden Gardinen und kehrte zu ihr zurück: „Guten Morgen, Kathie," grüßte ich sie, ging zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn, strich ihr über das Haar und drückte ihre Hand, strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Puls und Atmung schnellten wie so oft in letzter Zeit für einen sehr kurzen Moment nach oben.

Ich schloss die Augen und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich wünschte du würdest aufwachen, wir warten auf dich, Kathie, Kleines." Ich seufzte leise und wandte mich ab. „Wir sehen uns später," flüsterte ich und drehte die Geschwindigkeit der Sondenkost herunter. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft ihr keine Magensonde legen zu müssen, doch sie brauchte die Nährstoffe. Ich drehte mich doch noch einmal herum und beugte mich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Wach auf Kleines, ich weiß, das du mich hörst."

Nach einem letzten Blick zu ihr ging ich dann hinaus und in mein Büro.

„Sie reagiert deutlicher als noch vor einigen Tagen."

„Das EEG sagt etwas anderes," murmelte ich, setzte mich und fuhr mir durch das Haar. „Geoff, du weißt so gut wie ich das sensorische Reize nicht gleichzusetzen sind mit einer Berührung, einer bekannten Stimme, oder..."

„Bekannt? Guy, sie kennt mich nicht mal."

„Sie kennt dich, und wenn es nur als die Stimme ist, die ihr vorliest und bei der die Berührungen kommen, auf die sie reagiert. Fakt ist, sie reagiert bei dir und Kate. Sie kennt euch."

„Guy..."

„Hör auf dir was vorzumachen, ich sehe doch wie sehr du hoffst, das sie endlich..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Hey! Morgen Kate."

„Morgen Karen. Ist sie schon gewaschen?"

„Nein, Linn meinte, du würdest das sicher gerne übernehmen."

„Danke und... ruhigen Feierabend."

„Ruhig? Machst du Witze, zu Hause warten drei Kinder. Drei! Sei froh um die zwei die du hast und eines ist fast erwachsen." Karen warf mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe sie hinaus lief. Ich lächelte, schüttelte den Kopf.

Bewaffnet mit dem Pflegewagen ging ich zu ihrem Zimmer. Bepackt mit Handtüchern, so wie Seife und Creme betrat ich das Zimmer. „Guten Morgen Katherine," grüßte ich Geoffs Tochter wie immer und stellte die Waschschüssel ins Becken, ich ließ sie voll laufen, während ich die anderen Dinge auf der Kommode platzierte.

„Heute Mittag komme ich dich wieder mit..." ich verstummte und denn ich blickte genau in zwei verwunderte, leicht verwirrte blaue Augen. Geoffs Augen. _Mein Gott! Sie ist... wach!_

Langsam drehte ich mich herum und lief eilig zur Tür. „Guy?!" Rief ich, jenen Mann, den ich eben noch am Zimmer vorbeigekommen hatte sehen.

„Ja, was..."

„Sie ist wach," fiel ich ihm aufgeregt ins Wort, „Geh und hol..."

„Unterwegs!" Rief er und war bereits halb den Korridor hinunter, ich kehrte unterdessen zurück ans Bett, wo sie gerade versuchte sich aufzusetzen, kopfschüttelnd drückte ich sie sanft wie bestimmt zurück in die Kissen. „Warte, bleib liegen, du... hast lange geschlafen."

„Lange? Wie... wie lange?" Fragte sie und hustete, fasste sich an die Nase und würgte. Ich griff nach ihren Händen. „Nicht, das..."

„Das machen wir gleich raus," erklang eine Stimme hinter mir und schon stand Geoff mir gegenüber am Bett. „Hallo Katherine, schön dich wach zu sehen."

Sie musterte Geoff irritiert, tat aber worum er sie bat und atmete tief durch, während er erst die Magensonde, die durch die Nase gelegt worden war blockte und dann zog. Hustend und prustend schloss sie die Augen. Geoff griff nach dem Wasser und wollte ihr etwas geben, als ihm klar wurde, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Im Gesicht des Mädchens wich wachsame Vorsicht der Angst und Unruhe. Ihr Blick huschte nahezu panisch an ihr herunter. „Was... warum kann ich den Arm... nicht bewegen?"

Ich sah genau wie es in Geoffs Gesicht zuckte, aber außer jemandem der ihn ebenso gut kannte wie ich, wäre wohl niemandem die wirkliche Sorge in seinen Zügen aufgefallen, mit der er ihren Arm abtastete und sie beobachtete.


	5. Zwischen Furcht und Verwirrung

**Gleam of hope**

**5\. Zwischen Furcht und Verwirrung**

Ich sah ehrlich müde zu den beiden Personen neben meinem Bett auf, ich wusste, ich war eben erst aufgewacht. Ich konnte meinen Arm nicht wirklich bewegen und kaum spüren, auch als der Mann ihn eben abgetastet hatte, es beunruhigte mich, ich wollte fragen was los war, ich wollte wissen warum sie hier waren, ich kannte sie nicht, aber etwas in mir sagte, ich sollte. Ich kämpfte mühsam gegen die Müdigkeit, als ich meine Augen erneut mit Gewalt aufriss, spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Stirn.

Es war die des Mannes, er sah mich ruhig an, einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Seine Hand strich über meine Stirn und das Haar, ließ sie an meinem Kopf liegen. „He, ist gut, schlaf. Du brauchst Ruhe, es ist gut. Schlaf ein."

Ich wollte nicht, aber schon einen Moment später schlossen meine Lider sich wieder flatternd und dieses mal bekam ich sie nicht mehr auf. Stattdessen umgab mich eine warme, sehr bald stille Dunkelheit und mein Geist begann ab zu driften.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Geoff?"

Sehr langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr herum. Kate kam näher sah mich wachsam an. Ich schloss kurz die Augen. „Kate, ich..."

„Es muss nicht von Dauer sein, Geoff."

Ich nickte und doch war da dieses beklemmende Gefühl, das erste was ich meiner Tochter sagen sollte war, das sie...nein ich schüttelte den Kopf. Doch schon in dem Moment da mir der Gedanke kam, das ganze Guy zu überlassen, ihre Akte ihm zu übergeben, da wusste ich, ich würde es nicht tuen. Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Eine Lähmung Kate und... sie hat nicht gemerkt das ich sie gestochen habe."

„Geoff, so was braucht Zeit, jetzt... ist sie erst einmal wach."

Kate hatte Recht und ich wusste es. Dennoch schossen Horrorvorstellungen durch meinen Geist, die ich erst verdrängen konnte, als mich Kates Berührung zurück in die Realität holte. „Geoff?" Fragte sie leise. Ich schaute sie an. „Ist es... nur der Arm Geoff?"

Ich schluckte und riss die Augen auf, blickte zurück auf meine Tochter. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, ich... sie hat es vielleicht nur nicht bemerkt, sie war... müde."

Kate nickte und umarmte mich fest. „Bleib bei ihr, ich hol deine Papiere und später zur Visite tauschen wir."

Ich nickte und drückte meine Frau fest an mich, ich liebte sie. Ich liebte sie sehr und ich war ihr unendlich dankbar für ihre Liebe, ihr Vertrauen und dafür wie unkompliziert sie das ganze mit Katherine annahm. Ich ahnte jedoch, das es nur so harmlos ablief, weil sie wusste, das ich sie nie betrügen würde und das, das mit Katherines Mutter lange vor unserer gemeinsamen Zeit gewesen war. Dennoch, ich war ihr unendlich dankbar.

Zum Mittagessen kam Kate zurück ins Zimmer. Nach dem gemeinsamen Essen musste ich aber gehen. Guy war im Einsatz, Routine Sprechstunde im nördlichen Outback, er konnte also die Visite und die anschließende Sprechstunde in der Klinik nicht übernehmen und solange Chris noch nicht wieder ganz zurück war, blieb mir nichts übrig. „Ruf mich, wenn es etwas gibt."

Kate nickte und ich verließ das Zimmer, fest entschlossen so rasch als möglich zurück zu sein.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ganz langsam nahm ich mehr und mehr Geräusche wahr, zudem wurde es wärmer und heller. Doch alles schien wie durch Watte, bis es mir endlich wieder gelang die Augen zu öffnen. Ich wollte mich drehen, es war unbequem, irgendwie. Doch ein kurzer stechender Schmerz in der rechten Ellenbeuge ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Aah," entkam es ungewollt meiner Kehle und noch ehe ich den stechenden Schmerz wieder los war, griff eine kühle Hand nach meiner Schulter. „Hallo, Katherine, ich bin..."

„Ich..." Nachdenklich schaute ich sie an, irgendwie kam diese Frau mit ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren und blau- grünen Augen keineswegs bekannt vor, ganz anders aber ihre Stimme, „...ich... hab sie gehört, oder?"

Kate nickte, ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich an sonst etwas?"

„Ein Piepen, mal ruhiger gleichmäßiger dann schneller, ich... warum bin ich so müde? Warum kann ich den Arm nicht bewegen, verdammt noch mal?" Ich spürte Wut und Angst in mir aufsteigen und war zugegeben überrascht wie ruhig die Frau blieb, selbst als ich ihre Hand mit meiner rechten weg stieß.

„Ich will dir nichts tuen, lass mich nach deinem Arm sehen, okay? Dann entferne ich die Nadel, du brauchst sie nicht mehr, du bist wach und kannst was trinken."

Nachdenklich betrachtete ich sie, meine Wut war noch immer da, im Moment war ich aber zu überrascht für eine schlagfertige Antwort, ich hatte sie fast angeschrien, grundlos und sie war gar nicht böse, oder verärgert, wurde nicht lauter? Das war neu.

Das kannte ich nicht.

Sie griff nach meinem Arm und löste vorsichtig das Pflaster um die Nadel, immer wieder sah sie mich an. Sie war fast fertig, als meine Gefühle erneut Karussell fuhren, mir kam plötzlich in den Sinn, wie ich wohl hier her gekommen war und riss meinen Arm zu mir. „Finger weg!"

„Schon gut," sagte sie rasch und beobachtete mich, ihre Augen leuchteten weiterhin seltsam warm, auch wenn das Lächeln, einem wachsamen Blick Platz gemacht hatte. _Diese Frau ist merkwürdig._

„Wer sind Sie? Warum... wo habe ich Sie gehört?"

Die Frau setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schien in meinem Gesicht etwas zu suchen, das beunruhigte mich nun zunehmend. Solche Blicke waren nie gut, Psychologen und diese Psychiaterin, die mich in den Jugendarrest gesteckt hatte, hatten so ähnlich zu mir gesehen. „Boah! Egal!" Schrie ich und versuchte sie weg zustoßen, sie aber fing gekonnt meine Hand ab und sah mich tatsächlich nach wie vor ruhig an. _Was ist das? Ein Wettbewerb im Emotionslos sein? Wie kann die nur _soo_ ruhig bleiben?_ Es machte mich nur noch wütender und mit der Wut verdrängte ich immer mehr die Angst, das mein Körper nicht so wollte wie ich. Ich wollte das sie verschwand. Ich wollte keinen Seelenklempner, ich wollte keine Gespräche. Ich wollte meine Ruhe. Ich wusste ich würde hier aus diesem Krankenhaus, so fern es eines war, wohl eh nur in eine Richtung heraus kommen, zu einem Richter und dann zurück in den ein, oder anderen Arrest. Das ohne volle Beweglichkeit, bedeutete Schikane und mehr, an das ich gar nicht erst denken wollte und so tat ich das einzige was mir blieb. „_Ich sagte Sie sollen gehen! Ich will keinen Seelenklempner! Ich brauche kein Gespräch! Ich..."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„_Ich sagte Sie sollen gehen! Ich will keinen Seelenklempner! Ich brauche kein Gespräch! Ich..."_

In der Tür blieb ich stehen und starrte fassungslos auf die Szenerie vor mir. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar hilflos, als ich den gehetzten Blick des Mädchens sah, sie versuchte offenbar wütend zu klingen, doch es war unverkennbar, wie sehr sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte, sie wirkte so verzweifelt und ängstlich, dass es mich zerriss und ich mich zugleich fragte, woher all die Wut kam.

Wieder schrie sie Kate an, entriss ihr, den Arm und versuchte nach ihr zu schlagen. Doch Kate reagierte mit der Schnelligkeit der Erfahrung, griff erneut den Arm des Mädchens und lehnte sich zu ihr vor. In ihren Augen war nichts als Ruhe und Wärme. _Typisch Kate, wie macht sie das bloß immer?_ Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber es schon oft beobachtet, vor allem wenn sie mit verängstigten Kindern und verzweifelten Eltern zu tuen hatten. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich, als ich die überraschte Verblüffung in Katherine Blick entdeckte, als Kate nun sprach.

„Hier ist kein Psychologe und niemand hier wird dir etwas tuen. Beruhige dich bi-..."

„Sie lügen do..."

„... -itte Kleines. Wer bist du?"

„...och, Sie..."

Während Kate anfing die Kleine zu streicheln und sich zugleich etwas zurück zog, verstummte das Mädchen und starrte sie verwirrt an. Erleichtert stieß ich die Luft aus. _Ja, das ist Kate._

Eben jene nickte dem Mädchen nun zu und strich ihr über die Wange. „Weißt du noch was passiert ist? Im Hangar? Oder warum... du dort warst?"

„Sie... sie haben meinen Name benutzt," fragte die Kleine argwöhnisch, „wie Können Sie nicht wissen, wer ich bin?" Fragte sie und die angespannte Wachsamkeit, kehrte wie die Unruhe in ihre Züge zurück. Kate atmete durch. „Wir... haben gehofft... einen Ausweis zu finden, irgendetwas, aber... da war nur dies." Kate gab ihr das Tagebuch vom Nachttisch. Katherine starrte sie entsetzt an. „Sie... Sie haben..."

„Nein, nur die letzten zwei Seiten, wirklich. Das... ist dein Tagebuch, ich würde nie..."

„Sie, aber was... ist mit anderen, was..."

„Außer mir und meinem Mann, er ist Arzt war niemand bei dir. Ganz ruhig."

„Ich..."

„Er ist an der Tür dort."

Ich nickte ihr zu, als Katherine zu mir sah und nickte, ehe ich einen Schritt ins Zimmer machte und hinter mir die Türe schloss. Das Mädchen starrte mich an. Besorgt sah sie zurück zu Kate. „Was... was stimmt nicht? Warum... kann ich den Arm nicht bewegen? Wieso..."

„Genau wissen wir es nicht, das finden wir heraus. Aber... es muss nicht so bleiben."

Tränen erschienen in den jungen Augen und mit ihnen kehrten Hass, Ablehnung und Furcht zurück. „Verschwindet! Ist auch gleich! Wenn ihr wisst, wer ich bin, dann... dann..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und wir drehten uns herum...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Die Tür öffnete und mir war als durchsteche mich etwas, mir blieb die Luft weg und ich keuchte. Ich wusste sofort sie hatten es bemerkt. Er sah mich besorgt an, sie drückte mich sanft zurück an die Lehne, dann bat er den Polizisten hinaus. Ich aber wusste, es war vorbei und schlug nach ihrer Hand, dieses mal ließ sie überrascht los und die beiden wechselten einen Blick, den ich nicht verstand. Überhaupt verstand ich ihre Ruhe nicht und wieso sie jemand fremden so warm ansah. Ich starrte sie so böse ich konnte durch die Tränen an. „Ich... ich gehe nicht mit dem mit! Ich gehe nicht in eine Anstalt, oder den Arrest, ich... bringe mich dann um!" Ich zog meinen Arm hoch und griff in den Stoff an der rechten Schulter. „Ich... ich..."

„Niemand bringt dich hier weg, Katherine, das verspreche ich dir. Niemand holt dich hier weg. Und du wirst im Moment auch nirgendwo hingehen, nicht solange ich es nicht erlaube."

„Sie... aber der weiß wer ich bin! Und er wird mich..."

„Kathie..."

Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an. Da war was...

_Kathy. Kathy komm schon, du musst aufwachen... Kathy, komm zu uns, wach auf... Genug geschlafen..._

…_..es wird alles gut. Halt durch Kleines..._

…_.Halt durch, du musst kämpfen... ich bin da... geb nicht auf..._

_In Imardin, so heißt es, habe der Wind eine Seele und pfeife heulend durch die schmalen Straßen der Stadt, weil das, was er dort finde, ihn mit Trauer erfülle. Am Tag der Säuberung heulte der Wind durch die..._ (*)

Ich keuchte. „Nein das..."

Ruhig begegnete er meinem aufgeregten Blick und legte eine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter. Ich schloss völlig verwirrt die Augen.

„Katherine?" Das er mich ansprach brauchte etwas bis ich es kapierte und erschrocken starrte ich ihn wieder an. Er... er war auch immer wieder da gewesen, realisierte ich ganz langsam, während er meine Schulter drückte und mich erneut leise ansprach. Auch er blieb seltsam ruhig, obgleich ich gar nicht reagierte. Welches Spiel wurde das hier? Vertrauen fassen? _Ohne mich!_

Ich sah von ihm zu ihr, zurück. _Warum? Warum sollten Sie sich..._

Ich kapierte nicht, wieso sich jemand für mich interessieren sollte und schüttelte den Kopf, verwirrt, besorgt und schon wieder total müde schloss ich die Augen. Ich wollte hier weg, schnell. Irgendwie.

_Ich gehe,_ dachte ich noch, ehe wieder alles dunkel wurde und mein Arm zu brennen begann.

_Warum?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(*)Auszug aus der Leseprobe des Buches _Die Rebellin_, Band I der _Die Gilde der Schwarzen Magier_\- Reihe von Trudi Canavan,

hier zu finden

.

Auch von dieser Geschichte/ diesem Auszug gehört nichts mir und ich verdiene nichts damit.


	6. So anders

**Gleam of hope**

**6\. So anders**

Besorgt musterte ich Kate, wir standen beide vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, neben uns Chris. Zwar war Guy auf dem Rückweg, doch Kate hatte darauf bestanden unsere alte Freundin dazu zu holen. Sie meinte Chris sei die Trauma-Spezialistin, ich wusste sie hatte Recht. Also standen wir nun gemeinsam hier und weihten Chris nun als zweite Person über unsere Patientin auf. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, sah in den Raum und sah vor allem mich ernst an. „Sie wird euch vermutlich nur schwer, vielleicht am Anfang gar nicht trauen, womöglich... nie, das... sollte dir bewusst sein, Geoff. Dir auch Kate."

Ich seufzte, sah in den Raum und nickte traurig wie besorgt. „Lasst mich die Untersuchungen morgen machen. Du solltest es nicht machen, Geoff. Und... ihr solltet ihr bald sagen, das ihr wisst, das du der Vater bist. Ich werde sie später mal fragen, warum sie Geoff Standish gesucht hat, mmh?"

„Danke Chris."

„Dafür nicht, ich bin sicher ihr würdet es auch tuen."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Als ich aufwachte war wieder, eine Frau bei mir, doch diese kannte ich nicht, eines war aber gewiss, sie war ebenso seltsam, wie die anderen zwei vor ihr. Sie stellte sich vor, als Dr. Chris Randall, sie erklärte sie wolle ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen. Es gefiel mir nicht, aber sie hatte Recht, ich wollte wissen, was mit meinem Arm los war.

Bevor sie mich aber mitnahm, oder mir auch nur aus dem Bett half, erklärte sie mir welche Verletzungen ich von dem Sturz davon getragen hatte. Das jedoch verwirrte mich, denn ich trug definitiv keinen Gips. Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich sie. „Aber... ich hab keinen Gips."

„Das ganze... ist auch schon knapp zwei Monate her," antwortete die Ärztin und behielt mich genau im Auge. Erschrocken starrte ich sie an und einiges, das zuvor keinen Sinn gemacht hatte, machte es jetzt.

Wieder hallten die Erinnerungen in mir wieder, diese Stimme, die aus meinem Buch vorlas und dieses mal war es eine Stelle mitten aus dem Buch, an die ich mich erinnerte. Eine die ich definitiv noch nicht gelesen hatte. Ich kam nicht dazu weiter darüber nachzudenken, diese Ärztin schien genau zu wissen, wann man in Gedanken steckte, oder kurz vorm Explodieren war, immer dann kam sie mit was neuem was sie einem sagte.

Erst als sie mich nun bat aufzustehen, begriff ich das ich bereits auf der Bettkante saß und starrte sie an. _Was... wie zum Donner..._

Sie lächelte freundlich und gab mir die Hand, schob einen Arm um meinen Rücken herum. „Und aufstehen, junge Dame!" Forderte sie mich auf. Viel zu perplex, das ich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte das ich inzwischen saß nickte ich und schon zog sie mich hoch. Ich spürte wie ich weg knickte, fluchte bereits innerlich und spannte mich an. Ihr Griff wurde fester und zu meiner absoluten Verblüffung landete ich weder auf dem Boden, noch sonst irgendwo unsanft, ich saß im Rollstuhl. Ich starrte sie erneut an. „Wie... was war das?"

„Übung?" Fragte sie, trat beschwingt hinter mich und schob mich aus dem Raum, noch ehe ich protestieren konnte und erklären, das ich nicht sie gemeint hatte, sondern warum ich weg geknickt war.

Ich kam nicht mal dazu darüber nachzudenken, ob es Absicht war, denn schon schob sie mich in einen Behandlungsraum, in dem ein Pfleger oder so was saß. Auch hier kam ich gar nicht dazu zu antworten, denn schon begann sie mir zu erklären was sie vorhatten. Mir schwirrte der Kopf und so ganz verstand ich jetzt nicht was Strom, der durch meinen Arm schoss klären sollte. Doch ich vermutete, das es daran lag, das ich mich nicht wirklich auf das konzentrieren konnte was sie erzählt hatte. Viel zu sehr beschäftigte mich meine Sorge wegen diesem Sheriff, der Tatsache das ich den Arm nicht bewegen konnte und jetzt wo ich so saß auch irgendwie mein linkes Bein nicht so zu wollen schien. Wieder einmal tobten in mir Wut, Frustration und Angst ihren unlösbaren Kampf und ich wusste, früher, oder später würde ich verlieren.

„Sag uns, wenn du etwas bemerkst."

Ich nickte und sah zu, wie der Typ an irgendwelchen Knöpfen drehte, einen anderen drückte und sehr langsam weiter drehte. Ich begann mich irgendwann zu fragen, ob das Gerät tatsächlich an war, als ich ein kaum merkliches Kribbeln vernahm und mich anspannte. „Jetzt."

Ich sah zu der Ärztin auf, sie nickte mir freundlich zu und machte sich eine Notiz, keine Spur war in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen, die verraten hätte ob das nun gut oder nicht gut war. Ich schluckte.

„Jetzt sag bitte, wenn es beginnt weh zu tuen, Steven." Sie nickte dem Typen zu. Ich spannte mich unwillkürlich an. _Wenn es wehtat? Spinnt die denn jetzt to..._

„Aauah! Idiot! Lass das!"

Der Typ zuckte zusammen und die Ärztin hob nur eine Braue. _Boah ey! Sind die hier alle auf Vulkan aufgewachsen und man hat denen nur vergessen das grinsen ab zu trainieren?_

„Jetzt noch zum Vergleich den anderen Arm."

Während der Kerl die Elektroden abmachte und an meinem beweglichen Arm anbringen wollte starrte ich die Ärztin missmutig an. „Und wenn... ich nicht will?" Fragte ich provokant. Ich war jetzt wirklich wütend und ich wollte streiten, ich wollte einen Grund zum schreien, um abzureagieren.

„Wir können auch später weitermachen, aber ich brauchen die Werte, um sie zu vergleichen." Antwortete sie ruhig.

Ich blickte sie verblüfft an._ Im Ernst jetzt?_ „Ey ihr alle hier geht mir total auf die Nerven! _Was schert_ ihr euch _um_ _mich_ und was... boah! Ihr könnt mich mal! Ich interessiere euch doch gar nicht! Nur wie ihr mich schnell wieder loswerdet und..."

„Steven lässt du uns mal alleine?"

„Natürlich Dr. Randall," der Kerl ging, ihn hatte ich aus der Fassung gebracht, bei ihr aber zweifelte ich nun ernsthaft daran das sie so etwas wie Gefühle hatte. So ruhig konnte man doch gar nicht..._Doch Spock kann. Sag doch Vulkanier. Die nervt._

„Ey! Guck mich nicht so an!" Fauchte ich wütend, griff nach der Desinfektionsflasche auf dem Tisch und warf sie blitzschnell nach ihr. Zu meinem Frust traf ich nicht einmal. „Fuck! Verpiss dich! Verschwinde! Lass mich..."

Ich erstarrte als sie plötzlich vor mir stand und meine Hand nahm. „Katherine, wir alle hier, wir wollen dir nichts, wir..."

„Leck mich doch!" Ich griff nach den Rädern und fuhr hastig aus dem Raum. Nur weg, einfach weg, darin war ich wenigstens gut, und wenn mir jemand nachkam, den schrie ich eben einfach solange an, bis er mich endlich in Ruhe ließ.

Ich jedenfalls brauchte die Ergebnisse nicht um zu begreifen, das ich ein Krüppel war. Ich hatte mir jetzt gerade bei meiner Flucht heißen Tee, oder Wasser über geschüttet und während es an meinem _Dekolleté_ noch nach brannte spürte ich an meinem Arm und auch Bein gar nichts, aber es war dort klatschnass. Heiße Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen.

Hier war meine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, jemanden zu finden, dem ich nicht egal war, dem ich hatte zeigen wollen, das ich ihm half, im Haus, im Garten, wo auch immer und nun... nun konnte ich nicht mal...

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Das laute keifende Schreien, das mir vage bekannt vorkam, ließ mich aus dem Büro kommen. Alarmiert schaute ich mich um. „DJ?" Fragte ich den Funker. Er deutete den Gang hinunter. „Ich denke das ist eure kleine Herzallerliebste Unbekannte," grinste er. „Heißblütig die Kleine."

Ich sah ihn mahnend an und lief eilig den Gang hinunter. Ich war noch nicht weit gekommen, als das Mädchen aus dem Untersuchungszimmer rollte, sie stieß einen Angehörigen mit einem Tablett an, dessen Inhalt über sie kippte, was wahrscheinlich gut so war, der Inhalt seiner Tassen schien heiß, der Mann fluchte, sie rollte weiter.

Aus dem Behandlungszimmer kam Chris, sie fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. „Lief nicht besonders, mmh?"

„Eigentlich schon. Ich... sie hat einfach Angst Geoff."

Ich nickte und wollte ihr nach, als sie mich festhielt.

„Ich hab nur den Arm geschafft, aber... du hattest Recht mit deiner Befürchtung."

Ich nickte seufzend, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und bedeutete ihr, das ich jetzt gehen würde. Dann lief ich dem Mädchen nach.

Sie stand draußen hinter der Klinik und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Schultern bebten.

Langsam trat ich näher, hielt dann aber inne, als...

„Ich... ich hab schon wieder versagt Dag..."

Das Mädchen sah zum Himmel und nun konnte ich die Tränen auf ihren Wangen glitzern sehen.

„Nichts...nichts klappt. Ich... wollte meinen Vater finden, ich... ich hab gehofft, wenn ich... helfen kann und... erwachsen bin, dann... versucht er es mit mir, aber...aber ich... ich hab ihn nicht gefunden... Geoff Standish, ich... ich... jetzt will er mich bestimmt nicht. Ein... eine Diebin und... und... Krüppel und... und wenn... ich will nicht mehr, ich..."

Ich hatte genug gehört ich trat zu ihr, beugte mich zu ihr vor und sah sie an. „Katherine, Kathie," sagte ich leise. Ihr Kopf fuhr zu mir hoch, sie starrte mich an, wirkte gehetzt und griff nach mir und schlug mich. Ich ignorierte sie entschieden und zog das zitternde Mädchen fest in meine Arme. „ist ja gut, he es..."

Sie begann zu fluchen, dann zu weinen und am Ende brachte sie unter Schluchzern hervor, das ihr Vater sie so sicher nicht wolle und alles sinnlos sei. Ich wollte antworten, als...

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du gibst ihm ja gar keine Chance?"

„Wer soll denn mich..." Stieß sie hervor und starrte Kate böse an, löste sich von mir. Kate aber blickte sie ruhig an, sah zu mir und wir nickten in stummer Übereinkunft. „Womöglich, ist es deinem Vater völlig egal, was du getan hast, oder nicht?"

„Wem ist schon egal, ob seine Tochter ein völliges Desaster ist?"

„Das bist du nicht und ich... ich kenne Geoff, es wäre ihm egal, er würde dir helfen. Er ist ein guter Vater."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen, das..." Schrie sie und schlug verzweifelt die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Das wissen Sie nicht," schluchzte sie.

Ich atmete erleichtert aus, zumindest hörte sie jetzt zu. „Doch ich weiß es," Kate legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Er ist der Vater meiner Tochter, mein Mann. Und er... er ist dir kaum von der Seite gewichen, die letzte zwei Monate."

Dankbar blickte ich Kate an, ich hatte gerade genug damit zu tuen, meine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. Ich griff ihre Hände und drückte sie beide. „Sieh mich an," bat ich heiser. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kathie," flüsterte Kate. „Es ist ihm gleich, Geoff ist ein guter Mensch."

Ganz langsam sah sie auf und ihre blauen Augen trafen meine. Ich nickte. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Ich stand wieder auf und strich ihr durch das Haar. „Du bist nicht alleine und... die Lähmung muss nicht von Dauer sein."

„Ja, aber... wenn?" Fragte sie ängstlich. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Dann ist es so." Sie hob die Hand und strich sich über die Stirn. „Das hast du schon mal gemacht."

Ich nickte. „Jeden Morgen, seit einigen Wochen."

Sie nickte.

Nach einer Weile waren wir zurück in ihrem Zimmer, ich hatte ihr versprochen, die Untersuchungen am Abend selber weiter zu machen und tatsächlich verlief es ohne Probleme. Dafür aber sah sie mich anschließend bange an. „Und... wie schlecht ist es?"

„Nicht aussichtslos?" Fragte ich leise und sie nickte traurig. Ich hob ihr Kinn an und lächelte ihr zu. „Das wird schon, okay?"

„Ich... ich will nicht hier bleiben. Alleine."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Ich... ich will nicht hier bleiben. Alleine."

Es war raus, ehe ich nachdenken konnte. Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Waren seine Worte einfach nur das gewesen, würde er eine Ausrede finden? Besorgt schaute er mich an und ich nickte resigniert. _Ja ganz sicher wird er._

„Willst du wirklich mitkommen?"

Verblüfft sah ich ihn an, keine Ausrede? Keine Ausflüchte?

Nun setzte er sich wieder und rollte mit dem Stuhl genau vor mich. Aufmerksam, so schien es mir musterte er mich, ich hielt die Luft an, die Anspannung wuchs, ich wusste einfach gleich würde der Schlag kommen, die eine Antwort die besiegelte das ich blieb wo ich war. Es war immer so. Hier würde es auch so sein. Ganz sicher. Natürlich. Dennoch nickte ich ihm nun zu.

„Hier... hättest du aber definitiv mehr Ruhe. Zu Hause bei uns," er sah zu Boden und ich wusste in diesem Moment einfach, ich hatte Recht, die Wut begann sich zu sammeln und ich ballte die Hand im Stoff des Schlafanzuges zur Faust.

Zu meiner Irritation, legte sich seine Hand auf meine, die zweite schob sich darunter und löste meine Finger mit etwas Druck. Ich blickte wütend auf, doch sah ich nur Sorge in seinem Blick. „Zu Hause," begann er erneut und sah mich jetzt an, „...da, da wird dich deine Kleine Schwester wecken, sie... ist gerade erst ein Jahr."

Ich starrte ihn an. Ich hatte das nicht geträumt, das Kinderlachen und weinen? Ich... hatte eine Schwester? Ein Baby noch fast und er würde mich dennoch mitnehm..._ Klar und die Tür hinter dir absperren!_

„He, Kathie, Kathie was ist denn?"

„Du... ich darf ehrlich mitkommen und ihr... habt ein Baby?"

„Naja, eigentlich... ist sie mit einem Jahr ja kein Baby mehr, ein Kleinkind. Und ja, du kannst mitkommen." Er stand lächelnd auf und wandte sich ab. Verwundert blickte ich ihm nach, was hatte der denn nun vor?

„Ich... ich werde nicht eingeschlossen?"

Er wirbelte herum und diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den kannte ich,_ Er ist... erschrocken! Erschrocken aber... wieso?_

Im nächsten Moment hockte er neben mir und dem Stuhl auf dem ich saß. „Einschließen?" Seine Hand legte sich locker auf meinen linken Unterarm, ich fühlte... nichts.

„Kathie, wer hat dich eingeschlossen? Wann?"

Ich zuckte rasch die Achseln, schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Wütend kämpfte ich die Erinnerungen und die Wut an diese Vergangenheit nieder. Jeder reagierte erschrocken, wie er, oder wütend, doch keiner unternahm dann etwas, denn sie hatten sich immer herausgeredet, immer. Noch einmal wollte ich nicht davon sprechen. Nie wieder.

Plötzlich fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder. Er war aufgestanden und hatte mich einfach hochgehoben. Ich starrte ihn an. „Nach Hause?" Fragte er leise. Ich nickte, noch immer verblüfft und ein Teil von mir war auch fest überzeugt davon, dass ich alsbald erwachen würde und dieser Mann würde mir lachend gestehen, ich sei sein neues Spielzeug, sein neuer Arbeiter und gehöre ihm, oder sonst etwas. Doch alles was geschah war, das er mich zum Auto brachte und der Funkerin auftrug den Rollstuhl aus seinem Büro nach zubringen.

Kurz darauf lenkte er den Wagen durch dunkle Straßen und hielt knapp außerhalb des Ortes an einem Haus an. Er hielt sich keineswegs damit auf, den bunten zusammengeklappten Rollstuhl aus dem Wagen zu nehmen, nein. Stattdessen nahm er mich wieder auf den Arm, trug mich zum Haus und klingelte.

„Du... hast nicht angerufen? Was wenn sie..."

„Kate hat nichts dagegen, sie..."

Die Tür öffnete die Frau aus dem Krankenhaus, seine Frau öffnete, nur trug sie jetzt eine Stoffhose und ein weites T-shirt, verwundert schaute sie uns an, ehe sie lächelte und zur Seite trat. „Zu zweit?" Fragte sie verblüfft, wie ich glaubte. Er nickte und trat mit mir im Arm ein. Er setzte mich auf dem Sofa ab und war schon wieder fort, als er zurückkam, folgte ihm auch Kate wieder in den Raum, neben sich eine jüngere Frau, die mich neugierig musterte.

„Katherine, das ist Penny meine Schwester. Pen, das ist Katherine, Geoffs Tochter."

Ich sah von einem zum anderen, während Geoff Standish, mein Vater den Rollstuhl vor mir aufbaute und mich dann hineinsetzte. Langsam nahm er neben mir auf der Couch Platz.

Ich sah besorgt in die Runde. „Habt ihr... habt ihr überhaupt... so viel Platz?"

„Du bekommst das Gästezimmer und... so bald möglich renovieren wir das," sagte Kate und Penny nickte eifrig. „Wie immer du willst, schlicht, bunt, einfarbig, oder zweifarbig."

Mein Blick huschte zu den beiden älteren Erwachsenen doch sie nickten und Penny fragte mich in einem einzigen Wortschwall gleich mehrere Fragen, mir schwirrte der Kopf. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und brauchte noch immer, um zu begreifen, das ich wohl nicht träumte.

„Penny? Penny!" Rief Geoff. Sie hingegen blickte hastig auf. Er seufzte. „Ich denke, für heute... ist es mehr als genug. Lass ihr Luft. Sie sollte eigentlich noch gar nicht die Klinik verlassen. Guy bringt Kate und mich morgen um."

Mein Kopf flog herum, alarmiert schaute ich ihn an. Doch er stand nun schon vor mir, beugte sich zu mir herunter und strich mir übers Haar. „Keine Sorge, das klär ich schon. Kate und ich sehen heute Nacht zwischenzeitlich nach dir. Komm, ich bring dich hoch ins Bett. Penny? Bring den Rollstuhl nach."


	7. Angekommen? Oder nicht?

**Gleam of hope**

**7\. Angekommen? Oder nicht?**

Es war gegen vier Uhr früh, als der Wecker leise klingelte und wie zwei Stunden zuvor stand ich auf, um bei Katherine nach dem rechten zu sehen. Dieses mal wachte sie nicht einmal auf, als ich den Puls nahm und den Blutdruck mit dem kleinen Handgelenksgerät nahm. Leise schlich ich mich wieder hinaus. Dennoch war ich am kommenden Morgen nicht der erste der wach war. Penny deckte bereits den Tisch und Kaffee kochte auch schon.

„Morgen Penny, so früh schon wach?"

„Ich weiß, das ihr zwei gestern noch lange wach wart, ich dachte ich lass euch ausschlafen."

„Ah,... nun Scarlett wird aber auch jeden Moment..."

„Nein, wird sie nicht, die ist satt und schläft da vorne." Penny grinste und schaute auf das bratende Ei. Ich drehte mich herum und ging zum Laufstall im Wohnzimmer, tatsächlich lag dort mein kleiner Engel und schlief selig. Ich schaute hinter mich, zu meiner Schwägerin und kam nicht umhin daran zu denken, wie sie gewesen war, als sie hergekommen war. Keineswegs verlässlich, Drogenabhängig und launisch, kein Vergleich zu heute. Doch so lange war das ganze noch nicht her, ich würde mit Kate reden müssen, Penny sollte jetzt auf keinen Fall das Gefühl bekommen, sie müsse mehr machen, als sonst.

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken," sagte sie plötzlich neben mir und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Was?" Fuhr ich zu ihr herum.

„Na, ja du schienst wirklich weit weg zu sein," sie grinste. Ich seufzte und nickte, schaute sie ernst an. „Weißt du... du musst nicht glauben, das du uns..."

„Ich weiß schon, ich bin keine Last, weil ich ja auch helfe und so und nein, ich glaube nicht, das ihr mich raus werft, wegen Katherine. Aber vielleicht... darf ich helfen?"

Ich nickte und wollte sie eben etwas fragen, als wir besagte leise rufen hörten.

„Hallo?"

„Geoff?"

„Kate?"

Ich grinste meiner Schwägerin zu und ging aus dem Raum.

Ihren nachdenklichen Blick sah ich nicht mehr.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erschrocken blickte ich mich im halb hellen Zimmer um und brauchte einen Moment ehe die Erinnerung kam. Ich schlug mir vor die Stirn. _Dumme Nuss! Du bist bei ihm!_

Die Erinnerung daran brachte meinen Bauch zum kribbeln und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Es war scheinbar noch nicht ganz hell und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie früh es war, hier war keine Uhr. Aber ich brauchte wirklich dringend mal Hilfe. Ich stöhnte und schloss frustriert die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. _Bisher war er ja immer recht freundlich und so, aber wenn ich sie jetzt wecke, womöglich das Baby? _

_Kleinkind!_ Korrigierte mein besserwisserischer Verstand. Ich schalt ihn Ruhe.

Dann schloss ich die Augen und rief leise, nach ihnen, trotz besseren Wissens. Ich kam alleine noch nicht mal richtig hoch auf die linke Seite, aber genau da, hatte er den Rollstuhl gestern abgestellt.

Ich starrte das Ding mit einem neuen Anflug Ärger an und rief erneut.

„Guten Morgen Katherine. Gut geschlafen?"

Verblüfft sah ich ihn an. Er stand angezogen vor mir und wirkte tatsächlich so gar nicht verschlafen. War das normal?

„Wie... wie spät ist das?" Fragte ich verwundert. „Ähm...," er schaute auf sein Handgelenk, „kurz nach sechs."

„Kurz nach... immer so früh wach?"

Er zuckte die Achseln und kam langsam näher. „Ich bin Arzt."

_Soll mir das jetzt was sagen? _Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen, zwang mich zur Ruhe, um nicht aggressiv, oder unfreundlich zu werden, bisher gab er sich schließlich echt Mühe. Die zwei Tage die ich ihn nun fast kannte, war er nichts als ruhig und freundlich gewesen. Ich seufzte. „Ich... muss zur... zur Toilette?" Fragte ich leise und schaute rasch weg, denn mir wurde gerade sieden heiß bewusst, das ich das nicht unbedingt mit ihm machen wollte. _Na prima! Hätte dir DAS Problem nicht vielleicht besser gestern schon einfallen sollen!? Immerhin ist er dein Vater, also warum zum Teufel sollte Kate..._

„Warte," sagte er ging kurz raus und kam mit Penny, Kates Schwester, die hier auch wohnte wieder. Ich nickte ihr verkniffen zu und Penny lächelte. „Morgen, ich werde dir helfen okay?"

Ich sah sie unschlüssig an, nickte aber.

„Okay, wollen wir?" er schaute mich an, ich nickte und er half mir in eine Position auf der Bettkante. Dieses mal merkte ich mir was er machte und mir fiel auf, das er wieder vor allem und länger meine linke Seite berührte und anfasste. _Da wo ich nichts fühle? Will er nicht, das ich etwas merke? Das ich seine Berühr..._

„Stell dich immer vor sie und ihre Füße, damit sie nicht wegrutschen kann. Dann fass sie an den Hüften." Penny nickte und dann sah er mich an. „Deine Hände müssen in meinen Nacken." Er hob meinen fast schlaffen linken Arm und hielt ihn an seinem Hals. „Umgreif mich mit der rechten Hand, fass deine eigene an und zieh dich hoch, bei drei."

„Aber..."

„Das geht, versuch es."

Ich nickte, dennoch sah ich mich innerlich gleich auf dem Boden landen, doch natürlich saß ich Momente später sicher im Rollstuhl. „Aber... auf der Toilette, da..."

„Da ist ein Schränkchen, du kannst dich drauf lehnen, das kriegen wir schon hin." Penny strahlte mich fröhlich an und schob mich an meinem Vater vorbei. Ich sah noch einen Moment zu ihm und dann hoch zur munteren jungen Frau, die mich nun schob. War das hier echt normal, diese gute Laune? Das jeder ständig half?

_Das kann nicht normal sein. Nein. Jeder ist sich immer selbst der nächste!_

_Das …. das hier kann einfach kein... kein... Heiter- Eitel- Sonnenschein- sein, oder wie das heißt._

Minuten später aber saß ich auf der Toilette und Penny nickte mir zu. „Ich stehe vor der Tür, gleich helfe ich dir beim anziehen und waschen wenn du magst, dann... musst du dich da nicht zweimal hochziehen. Oder soll das lieber Kate machen?"

Ich zuckte die Achseln.

Penny nickte. „Ist deine Entscheidung, sie kann es später auch im Liegen machen. Ich bin draußen."

Als ich alleine war, dachte ich darüber nach, was mir wohl lieber war. Tatsächlich aber behagten mir beide Alternativen nicht. Es hatte mir schon im Krankenhaus nicht gefallen. Anderseits hatte die Schwester mich das was ging alleine machen lassen, unten rum ging das aber definitiv nur im Bett. Ich stöhnte.

„Alles klar?"

_Sie klingt ja besorgt._ „Ja," antwortete ich rasch, damit sie nicht jetzt schon hereinkam.

Am Ende saß ich auf der Bettkante und vor mir stand eine Waschschüssel, im liegen hatte ich angefangen mich zu waschen, alleine, nachdem sie mir geholfen hatte die Hose auszuziehen. Langsam begann ich zu ahnen, warum Kate gestern Abend auf das Nachthemd bestanden hatte, ich war nun noch immer bekleidet. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich elendig ausgeliefert. Ich wollte eben anfangen, als es klopfte und Penny zurückkam. Sie hielt was in der Hand und lächelte verlegen. Kate ist wach, sie sagt, ich soll dir das hier am Bett und Schrank anbinden, damit du dich alleine hinsetzen kannst. Willst du... es probieren?"

Ich schaute sie nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann ohne Lehne doch eh nicht sitzen."

„Dann zeigt es dir Kate später. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein," log ich und wich ihrem nachdenklichen Blick aus, sie nickte und ging. Ich schluckte und legte Arm, wie Kopf auf das Schränkchen vor mir.

„Katherine?"

Ich drehte mich herum, in der Tür stand Kate. In ihrer Mimik sah ich etwas das ich selbst zu gut kannte, Vorsicht. Nachdenklich schaute ich sie an. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich gefangen und hilfloser als zuvor. Ich war mir bewusst, das sie wissen würde, das ich nicht weiterkam, vermutlich hatte es auch Penny gewusst. Ich senkte den Kopf.

„Hey, das wird schon. Ich kann dir zeigen, wie du möglichst viel alleine machst und... in die Dusche können wir einen Stuhl stellen, mmh?"

„Ja und was... wenn... ich muss und du und Penny..."

„Über Tag nehmen wir dich mit in die Klinik, da ist immer jemand und auch das, wirst du sicher bald selber machen."

„Ja, klar."

„Hab vertrauen."

„Worin und warum? Es hat mich nie belohnt, nur gekostet."

„Hier nicht," antwortete sie leise, sie stand jetzt vor mir, griff meinen Arm und ich beobachtete widerwillig wie sie den Stoff über meinen Arm hinauf schob, sie ließ los. „Jetzt der Kopf."

Ich blinzelte, sie nickte mir stumm zu und mit Mühe und sicherlich viel zu umständlich hatte ich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinen Kopf durch die Öffnung gebracht, ich holte tief Luft und begann damit meinen rechten Arm irgendwie in den Ärmel zu bekommen. Schon bald war ich verärgert über den widerspenstigen Stoff. „Boah Fuck! Scheiß Teil!"

„Ganz ruhig, warte, erst zieh es dir glatt, dann mit dem Ärmel hinein." Sie zog das Shirt von vorne schon herunter und ich schob meinen Arm von unten hindurch. Frustriert sah ich sie an. „Das klappt doch nie."

„Ich halte dagegen," erklärte sie ruhig und nickte. Ich stöhnte und sah sie verärgert an. „Und... und was ist mit... der Hose, dem Waschen... ich... ich will das alleine..."

„Das wirst du, okay? Das... braucht Geduld und... Übung."

„Geduld? Vertrauen? Das... das... nein."

„Komm, ich helfe dir bei der Hose."

Ich stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus und sie blieb mit der Hose vor mir abwartend stehen. Ich spürte Tränen in meinen Augen und fluchte, mir war gerade so dermaßen egal, das sie mich hören konnte. Ich ließ meine Wut und die Frust heraus. Als ich fertig war mit meinem Ausbruch schaute ich sie besorgt an. Doch sie setzte sich nur ruhig neben mich und musterte mich. „Ist okay."

„Warum... warum seit ihr so freundlich?"

„Ich... habe deinen Vater eigentlich nur zwei mal unfreundlich erlebt, aber da... da war er wirklich sauer, einmal... hatte er Angst um mich, das andere mal... wollte jemand die Klinik schließen."

„Zu mir... war nie jemand freundlich, nicht... nicht länger als einige Minuten."

„Dann... solltest du wohl anfangen, dich daran zu gewöhnen." Sie rutschte vom Bett, kniete sich davor und begann mir die Hose anzuziehen. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das... das ist soo ätzend."

Irgendwo im Haus begann ein Kind zu schreien und Kate stand grinsend auf, musterte mich. „Komm, ich helf dir hoch."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

1 Monat später

Ich schaute auf, als es klopfte. Noch ehe ich etwas sagen konnte stand Kate in der Tür zwischen den Büros und die Haupttür öffnete sich. Es war Reebecca, sie trat mit einem Seuftzen ein und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

_Katherine._

Ich stand auf, ich wusste ich hatte Recht und nach Kates Miene zu schließen, dachte auch sie gar nicht erst an einen von Beccas anderen Patienten, obgleich zwei der Männer wirklich Problemfälle waren. Ich seufzte und sah sie ernst an. „Was ist es diesmal?"

„Sie macht nicht mit. Ich meine... nicht heute, ich rede... von der ganzen Woche. Sie weigert sich, oder es scheint sie höre nicht zu, ich... ich denke sie ist frustriert, womöglich..."

„Das ist es nicht," sagte ich leise und schüttelte den Kopf, ich schaute zu Kate, wir hatten erst gestern gesprochen, weil wir uns ernstlich Sorgen machten. Es gab Fortschritte, sie konnte inzwischen einiges alleine, hatte sich angewöhnt es einhändig zu machen. Aber sie hasste es und hinzu kam, das sie quasi immer alleine war.

„Was meint ihr? Ihr... wisst doch was?"

„Sie ist... deprimiert," erklärte Kate und ich nickte. „Genauer, wir vermuten sie hat eine Depression, sie... will nichts neues ausprobieren und traut sich nichts. Am Anfang... hat sie es zumindest alleine versucht, wenn sie uns schon nicht getraut hat. Aber jetzt... wir kommen nicht weiter."

„Ihr habt einmal gesagt, sie habe geäußert, dass sie nicht Vertrauen will, weil sie nur enttäuscht wurde?" Chris kam aus ihrem Büro. Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, sie hat es ganz am Anfang Kate entgegen geschrien, indirekt. Nur... wie sollen wir ihr noch beweisen, das sie uns vertrauen kann? Chris, wir haben doch schon alles..."

„Vielleicht... müsst ihr es ganz anders anpacken."

„Was meinst du?" Kate schaute die Freundin nicht weniger irritiert an, als ich. „Zeigt ihr, das ihr zwei _ihr_ vertraut?"

„Ähm... ich dachte eigentlich ich habe von Anfang an nichts anderes getan, als..."

„Gebt ihr etwas, das eindeutig ist. Sie muss merken, das es keinen Zweifel bei euch gibt, an ihr und ihrem Können, ihrem Tuen."

„Aber sie traut doch sich selber nicht," entgegnete ich und wollte fortfahren, als mich Kates Hand auf meinem Arm zurückhielt, fragend schaute ich sie an. „Ja?"

„Es gibt eines, das wir noch nicht versucht haben."

„Ach j..." ich brach ab, als ich ihren Blick sah, wusste ich woran sie dachte und skeptisch schaute ich sie an. „Sicher, Kate?"

Sie nickte.

Nun, ich war mir dafür gar nicht sicher und schaute sie dementsprechend an. „Ich weiß nicht, bisher wollte sie nicht mal mit dir die Windel wechseln."

„Das muss sie ja gar nicht. Ich füttere sie, mach sie frisch und wir fahren eine Stunde, oder so ins Pup. Was soll passieren?"

„Und wenn sie schreit?"

„Lassen wir eine Flasche und den Wärmer oben."

„Du willst das ehrlich wagen?"

Kate nickte.


	8. Sturm

So ihr Lieben hier geht's jetzt auch weiter. Ich habe zwar schon viele Kapis hier fertig und so, aber ich musste jetzt endlich mal mit meiner anderen Story: „Geheimnis von Atlantis" voran kommen. Das ist nun endlich geschafft, auch das Ende dort so gut wie auf elektronisches Papier gebannt, daher kann ich mich nun auch wieder den anderen Geschichten widmen und so geht's also auch hier jetzt weiter:

Viel Spaß! Und hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Nachricht, wie ihr es findet!

LG Dani

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gleam of hope**

**8\. Sturm**

_Seit Wochen ist es nun immer das gleiche_, dachte ich sarkastisch_, fröhlich- freundliches Miteinander, Lächeln, Gespräche, Frühstück, Klinik. Sie arbeiten, ich langweile mich. Sie arbeiten, ich habe Therapie. Sie arbeiten, bei mir geschieht nichts. Sie arbeiten, ich werde angestarrt. Zurück zum Wagen, wir fahren zum Haus. Gespräche, Lächeln, Essen, kein Lächeln? Dann Gespräche, sorgenvolle Blicke, Fragen, ruhiger Abend und ich alleine._

Es begann zu regnen und ich überlegte wie von selbst, wie es wohl wäre, einfach so fort zufließen, wie der Regen auf dem Weg, oder der Pfütze, im Fluss.

_Fluss, Wasser, Bewegungsbad... Bewegen... Aufmunternde Worte, fordernde Worte und Blicke..._

… _Enttäuschung,..._

… Wut, Zorn wuchsen an,

…._ immer nur Freundlichkeit... _

…_. Lächeln... hilfe... Verständnis..._

…_. und bei mir tut sich nichts. Gar nichts._

„Katherine?"

_Wunderbar, jetzt höre ich die geduldige Stimme schon in Gedanken... boah ich will wieder alleine sein! Ich will... gar nichts mehr!_

„He, Kathie?"

Ich zuckte zusammen und sah neben mich.

_Verdammt! Die haben wirklich mit mir geredet._ „Gehts dir gut?" Kate schaute mich besorgt an, ich zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, war aber dieses mal gar nicht so sicher, das sie es mir auch abkaufte. Ich seufzte und nickte. „Kopfweh?" Fragte ich leise. Ihr Blick wurde skeptisch und hinter ihr erschien ihr Mann, mein Vater. Er hatte Scarlett im Arm und musterte mich besorgt. „Willst du gleich eine Schmerztablette?"

_Was... klar, verstehe. _Schnell schüttelte ich den Kopf und löste den Sicherheitsgurt, er reichte Scarlett an Kate weiter und kam zu mir, holte mich aus dem Wagen und setzte mich in den Rollstuhl. Ich schloss frustriert die Augen und... _Tada!_ Da war es wieder, mein schwarzes, tiefes Loch in dem ich mich gefangen fühlte. Tag ein und aus, immer das gleiche. Ich konnte nicht wirklich am Unterricht der Schule teilnehmen und hier gab es nur Erwachsene._ Immer die Gleichen Gesichter, die gleichen Worte, der Gleiche Ablauf._

Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, bemerkte ich, das wir bereits im Haus waren und zuckte erneut zusammen. Er fuhr mich ins Esszimmer und musterte mich. „Wie geht's dir wirklich?" Fragte er und allein die Frage sagte mir, das er mir eben nicht geglaubt hatte. Doch als ich ihn nun ansah und seinen Blick bemerkte, da wurde es überdeutlich klar. Ich wich rasch seinem Blick aus, schüttelte den Kopf. Er stand auf, ich folgte ihm mit einem verstohlenem Blick und wusste sofort meine Antwort missfiel ihm. Ich war daher erleichtert, das er es dennoch ließ weiter zu fragen und atmete aus. Er sah mich wieder an und nickte. „Du weißt, wo wir sind, wenn du reden möchtest. Okay?"

Ich nickte, aber nur damit er mich in Ruhe ließ. Ich wollte jetzt nichts davon hören, welche Fortschritte ich angeblich gemacht hatte. Denn für mich waren das keine Fortschritte, sondern nur etwas das ich notgedrungen gelernt hatte, _ich meine, hinsetzten, sitzen bleiben, ohne Lehne, nicht aus dem Rollstuhl rutschen, sich waschen? Jap, _voll_ die Fortschritte. _Logo_! Aber so was von!_

„Ich will ins Bett," log ich rasch, als er den Mund erneut öffnete und hoffte damit endlich alleine zu sein, für diesen Tag. Alleine von all dem falschen Lob, den Blicken, von allem.

Er packte tatsächlich den Rollstuhl und stimmte ein wenig frustriert, wie mir schien zu mich ins Zimmer zu bringen. Er hatte eben die Armlehne gelöst und wollte mich ins Bett bringen, als es aus dem Funk klang:

_Viktor Charlie Charlie, an Charlie Hotel Sierra! (#)_

Alarmiert fuhr der Kopf von Geoff Standish hoch, sein Blick glitt an mir vorbei zur Tür. So besorgt hatte ich ihn ehrlich lange nicht gesehen. „Entschuldige," murmelte er, schien verwirrt und lief aus dem Raum. Ich sah ihm nach.

Momente später kam er zurück.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_-Geoff-_

Ich erreichte die Funkstation in der oberen Etage, als Kate sich bei D.J. zurückmeldete. Ich sah sie fragend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich unnötig gewesen, fand ich. Doch dann meldete sich der junge Funker zurück, er klang hektisch...

_Kate ist Geoff da?_

„Wir sind beide hier D.J." Erwiderte Kate.

_Guy und Chris sind zur Handerson Farm geflogen und können erst morgen zurück. Aber... Lawson hat angerufen, er habe da eine junge schwanger mit Wehen, er sagt sie wir sollen kommen._

Wir wechselten einen Blick, meine Sorge sank wieder merklich. Ich schmunzelte leicht und nahm Kate den Funk ab. „Ist seine Tochter nicht da?" Fragte ich locker. D.J. ließ mich wissen, das sie auch da sei und ich nickte Kate zu. „Beruhige ihn und sag ihm, ich hätte vollstes Vertrauen in Vicky. Sie schafft das."

_Nein, du verstehst nicht! _Rief D.J. ins Mikro, ungewöhnlich, normalerweise blieb er ruhig und sachlich. _Vicky hat gesagt, sie braucht einen Arzt, es stimmt was nicht, sollte er ausrichten._

„D.J. kannst du uns verbinden?"

_Klar, Boss, so jetzt!_

„Vicky? Hier ist Geoff Standish. Wo ist das Problem?"

_Sie... sie ist... viel zu schwach, es geht nicht voran und... sie blutet._

„Wer ist die Frau, wie weit ist sie?"

_Ende achter Monat, sie ist neunzehn und gestürzt als die Wehen anfingen._

Ich fuhr mir über die Stirn warf Kate einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ich packe! Sag D.J. er soll Penny heimschicken!"

Ich nickte gab es an D.J. weiter und konzentrierte mich. „Vicky? Ihre Werte."

Sie waren viel zu niedrig und auch sonst alles was Vicky beschrieb klang gar nicht gut. Ich fuhr mir durch das Haar und seufzte. „Ich bin in ca. fünfzehn Minuten da. Vicky, wo ist sie gestürzt?"

_Treppe, die letzten drei Stufen._

„Wie ist sie aufgekommen?"

_Steißbein_.

„Wir kommen. Charlie Hotel Sierra Over and out," erklärte Kate.

Wir sahen uns an. Ich musterte meine Frau. „Sicher Kate? Ich schaffe das bestimmt auch mit Vicky."

„Ja, und wer kümmert sich um den Kindsvater, wenn etwas schief geht?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bringe alles in den Wagen, sag du es ihr."

„Kate ich weiß wirklich nicht, ich meine..., bis wir zurück sind können Stunden..."

„Sie schafft das und Penny ist in vielleicht vierzig, oder fünfzig Minuten da, je nach dem wie schnell Annie sie ablösen kann. Scarlett wacht so rasch nicht wieder auf! Beeile dich. Ich hole alles was Scarlett brauchen könnte hier runter."

Mit mulmigen, wenn nicht zu sagen überaus besorgtem Gefühl trat ich zurück in das Zimmer meiner Tochter. Ja, wir hatten sie einige Zeit mit Scarlett alleine lassen wollen, aber wir hatten nur hinunter zum Nachbarn gewollt, nun würden wir fünfzehn Minuten entfernt sein und wer weiß wie lange. Ich schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und ging um sie herum, setzte mich auf das Bett und sah sie ernst an.

„Was... ist passiert? Du..."

„Kate und ich müssen zu einem Notfall, mit dem Auto, es ist... fünfzehn Minuten entfernt. Wir... kommen womöglich erst spät in der Nacht wieder. Penny kommt sobald sie jemand ablöst, aber das heißt..."

„_Ihr könnt mich hier doch nicht _ALLEINE_ lassen!?"_

Ich beugte mich vor, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und nickte. „Du schaffst das schon, auf der Kommode im Kinderzimmer stehen der Flaschenwärmer und eine Milchflasche, sollte sie Hunger bekommen. Du erreichst D.J. in der Zentrale wenn etwas ist und er weiß, wo wir sind."

Sie starrte mich fassungslos und entsetzt an. „Ja, aber, was wenn... ich meine... was wenn sie keinen Hunger, was, wenn..."

„Du schaffst das. Ich vertraue dir, Kathie. Du kannst das." Ich gab ihr einen Stirnkuss und ging, mein schlechtes Gefühl wuchs, doch Kate rief unten an der Treppe. Ich lief zu ihr, bemerkte jedoch während ich vor ihr stehenblieb, das es auch ihr recht mulmig war. Dennoch schaffte sie es zu einem Lächeln. „Wir tuen das richtige, nur eben... anders als erwartet."

Ich nickte und folgte ihr hinaus.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Erst als ich ihr Auto hörte begriff ich wirklich, das sie getan hatten, was er mir eben erklärt hatte. Sie hatten mich tatsächlich mit ihrer Tochter alleine gelassen. Mit dem was die beiden hüteten wie ihren Augapfel. Mich, den Krüppel. Mich, die weder stehen, noch gehen, noch mit beiden Händen arbeiten konnte. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich denn...

Plötzlich schien es mir als breche meine Welt über mir zusammen und ich begann zu schluchzen. All die zurückgehaltenen Tränen bahnten sich nun ungehemmt einen Weg über meine Wange.

Erst Scarletts herzzerreißendes Schreien erreichte mich und ich realisierte das es draußen stürmte und gewitterte wie beim Tag des jüngsten Gerichts. Ich hielt die Luft an. _Sie schreit! Sie hat Angst! Ich hab Angst! Ich muss zu ihr, ich... wie soll ich sie trösten? Ich..._ „_Kann sie nicht mal raus nehmen!_"

Dennoch fuhr ich zu Scarletts Kinderzimmer herüber, brauchte aber gefühlte Unendlichkeiten, um den schmalen, leichten Rollstuhl einhändig bis dorthin zu befördern. Ich stieß das kleine Schränkchen im Flur um, rammte die Türrahmen, das an einem das Holz splitterte, ich fluchte über mich, und diesen bescheuerten Sandsturm, der mich damals in diesen Hangar getrieben hatte, über diesen Scheiß Unfall, über Kate und Geoffrey, die mich hier alleine gelassen hatten. Einfach über alles.

Ich schloss die Augen, fuhr weiter und erreichte endlich das weinende Kind. Scarlett stand in ihrem Bettchen und sah mich aus großen Augen hilflos an. Ich streckte die Hand durch das Gitter und versuchte es mit dem einzigen was mir möglich war und was ich tuen konnte. Ich begann sie zu streicheln und mit ihr zu reden.

Sie beruhigte sich aber erst, als es draußen endlich leiser wurde, bis dahin war ich längst nass geschwitzt. Erleichtert sah ich zu wie sie einschlief, deckte sie zu und strich ihr über den Rücken, das Haar und stutzte. Ich beugte mich so weit vor wie es ging und legte meine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Ich erstarrte. Scarlett glühte.

Mühsam zwang ich mich zur Ruhe, mir war selber heiß, es war stickig, das machte das Wetter. Sicherlich war es so. Ich betrachtete die Kleine genauer und begann mir einzubilden, dass sie schwerer atmete als sonst. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Quatsch, sie hat eben lange geschrien, sie..._

Es gelang mir nicht. mir einzureden, das es nichts war. Im Gegenteil, mit jeder Minute wurde ich unruhiger. Ich betrachtete den kleinen Joystick am Rollstuhl. Ich hatte den noch nie benutzt, nicht wirklich eine Ahnung wie schwer das war. _Aber wenn sie Fieber hat?_

Ich erinnerte mich an das Jahr in Neuseeland, fern jeder Zivilisation, mein kleiner Pflegebruder war kaum drei gewesen. Er war am Nachmittag munter herum gesprungen und hatte in der Nacht Fieber bekommen, zwei Tage später, ehe wir im Krankenhaus gewesen waren, war er jedoch gestorben. Die Bilder, die Geräusche seines Atems, alles kam mir wieder in den Sinn. Angst und Panik nahmen mir die Luft. Ich sah auf das kleine Mädchen in seinem Bettchen. _Scarlett ist so viel jünger und ich... ich bin wieder alleine, ich..._

Entschlossen schob ich den Hebel um, der den Elektromotor aktivierte und betätigte den Joystick.

_**KRAWUUM!**_

Der Wickeltisch bebbte drohend, Scarlett schrie. Ich stöhnte und rollte per Hand zurück, streichelte sie und summte ein Wiegenlied, bis sie wieder schlief. Noch vorsichtiger als zuvor und mit ruckelnden Sätzen bewegte ich mich voran bis in den Flur. Dann ins Bad.

Jetzt war ich Kate dankbar dafür, dass sie das Bad um geräumt hatte und für den Greifer, den ich bisher rein aus Protest nie benutzt hatte. Mit ihm fischte ich den Schlüssel des Medizinschrankes vom Haken. Anschließend streckte ich mich und schloss den Schrank auf, eilig suchte ich das Fieberthermometer. Als ich es nicht gleich fand, bekam ich erneut Panik. Dann hatte ich es endlich und stöhnte. _Prima! Jetzt also... nur noch zurück! Ganz einfach... FUCK!_

„Wehe du Scheißteil, wenn du nicht machst was du sollst!" Warnte ich den Rollstuhl und schüttelte sofort wieder den Kopf, _wie bescheuert bitte ist denn das?! Ich schimpfe mit meinem...Rollstuhl?!_

Zurück bei Scarlett, was immerhin fünfzehn Minuten gedauert hatte, also hin und zurück, sah ich mich vor dem nächsten Problem. Raus holen konnte ich sie nicht, mich zu ihr hinunter beugen auch nicht, wie also sollte ich das dumme Ding benutzen. Dann fiel mir ein, das ich einen Denkfehler begann, dies war ein modernes Ohrthermometer. Ich seufzte, testete es bei mir und streckte mich durchs Gitter zu der Kleinen hinunter. Die Haltung die ich einnehmen musste, war nicht nur unangenehm und zog im Arm, nein ich konnte das dumme Teil auch kaum festhalten. Beim dritten Versuch, wachte Scarlett beinahe auf, aber ich war fertig. Bittend betrachtete ich das Display und mir wurde übel.

_39,2_

Entsetzt starrte ich das Teil an. Draußen gewitterte es wieder und ich schaute zur Uhr. Es war zwölf.

_Moment! Zwölf?! Aber... Penny!_

Ich starrte auf die Uhr und zu meiner Angst kam nun eine ausgemachte Panik.

Scarlett brauchte Medizin, sie brauchte Trinken. Sie brauchte ihre Eltern! Und ich war hier ganz alleine, ich wusste nicht mal, was ich ihr geben könnte.

Im Flur rauschte der Funk.

Mein Kopf flog herum. _D.J!_

Ich fuhr in den Flur und zog solange am Kabel, bis ich das Funkteil hatte. „_D.J?_" Schrie ich hinein. Nichts, dann erinnerte ich mich an etwas...

„Viktor Charlie Charlie?! Bitte kommen!_ D.J?! CHRIS!?_"

_NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! Bitte! Bitte NICHT!_

_Jetzt meldet euch doch Verdammt!_

_Viktor Charlie Charlie hört, wer bitte spricht da?_

Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Ich schnappte nach Luft. _„D.J?!"_

_KATHIE_!

„Penny? Penny warum bist du nicht hier? Wo sind alle? Scarlett hat hohes Fieber! Sie... wo ist Geoff?! Penny, ich hab Angst! Ich...ich... ich kann nichts machen! Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wie ich... oder was ich... _Penny? Penny!?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(#) Charlie Hotel Sierra-steht für Coppers Hill, Standish= Straße,in der das Haus der Standish hier steht und der Familienname: Sierra steht für das S = Standish_


	9. Ungewissheit- dunkle Stunden der Nacht

**Gleam of hope**

**9\. Ungewissheit – dunkle Stunden der Nacht**

Als ich die Tür aufstieß und hektisch seinen Namen rief, hörte ich ihn weiter hinten aufspringen und schnelle Schritte noch ehe er in Sicht kam. Besorgt starrte er mich an. „Penny? Penny was machst du..."

„Die Straße! D.J. die Straße ist weg gespült, da... da ist nichts mehr, ich... scheiße, D.J. ruf Kate und Geoff an, sie müssen zurück, sie..."

„Das kann ich nicht."

Ich starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was... was heißt du kannst nicht?"

„Seit ungefähr einer Stunde bekomme ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu allem hinter Cooper`s Hill."

„_WAS?!"_ Ich brauchte einen Moment, dann schloss ich wieder meine Jacke und wirbelte herum. D.J. packte mich und hielt mich fest. „Du kannst da jetzt nicht raus! Wenn die Straße weg ist, dann kommst du höchstens mit dem Flugzeug, oder mit Licht im Boot..."

„_D.J.! Sie sind alleine! Eine hilflose vierzehnjährige mit einem Kleinkind!"_

Er nickte ernst. „Ich weiß, komm mit!" Er zog mich mit sich zur Funkstation und setzte einen allgemeinen Funkspruch ab. Doch kaum jemand antwortete. Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an. Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Bleib hier. Ich sag im Pup Bescheid. Vielleicht weiß Vic etwas, Jack Carruthers ist erst morgen zurück."

Zitternd nickte ich und spürte die Tränen in meinem Gesicht. Er war kaum weg, als Chris sich meldete und fragte was passiert sei. Rasch schilderte ich ihr, das ich nicht nach Hause kam, das wir niemanden hinter Cooper`s Hill erreichten und die meine beiden Nichten alleine waren. Chris sprach mir gut zu, das eine Nacht schon nicht schaden würde und dass sie morgen früh im ersten Licht starten würde, Guy könne alleine bleiben und ein Auto nehmen. Ich nickte, antwortete und schüttelte dann doch den Kopf. „Chris das geht nicht, ich meine... wenn doch was passiert? Ein Blitz? Schlangen? Irgendwas?"

„Penny, beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher Kate und Geoff haben alles verriegelt."

„Ja, aber..."

Die Stunden vergingen und wir bekamen einfach niemanden in der Nähe unseres Hauses an den Funk. Dazu kam, das ich immer unruhiger wurde, mit jeder Stunde die verging. Ohne Emma und Meggie wäre ich längst durchgedreht und einfach blindlings losgestürmt.

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als D.J. mit einer Tasse Tee herein kam und schüttelte müde den Kopf. Ich weiß einfach, das etwas nicht stimmt, ich..."

„Penny, Chris hat Recht, du musst dich beruhigen. Wenn was wäre, dann hätte sich doch Kathie sicher gemeldet oder?"

„Ich... ja, ja ihr habt ja vermutlich Recht," doch da blieb dieses unbestimmte Gefühl und ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen. D.J. trat hinter mich und legte einen Arm um mich. He, ruhig, die beiden schlafen sicher un..."

_D.J!?_

Wir fuhren zusammen, der Funkspruch drang nur leise zu uns durch den Flur hinüber, doch es war definitiv ein Rufen gewesen, begleitet von vielen Störungen. Ich sah hinter mich, doch er war schon weg, rasch sprang ich auf und lief hinter her.

_Viktor Charlie Charlie?! Bitte kommen! _D.J?! CHRIS!?

Mir blieb das Herz stehen und ich rührte mich nicht vom Fleck diese absolut panische Stimme, schnürte mir alles ab. _Oh, bitte, bitte, lass sie nur Angst haben, bitte lieber Gott! Bitte!_

„Viktor Charlie Charlie hört, wer bitte spricht da?"

_Moment? Hatte mir mein Hirn einen Streich gespielt? D.J. hätte Kathie doch sicherlich auch erkannt, oder? Klar hätte er, er kennt sie, er..._

_D.J?!_

_Nein, nein nein!_ Schrie alles in mir, ich stürzte vor und griff nach dem Funk, entriss es ihm. „KATHIE!_?"_

_Penny? Penny warum bist du nicht hier? Wo sind alle? Scarlett hat hohes Fieber! Sie... wo ist Geoff?! Penny, ich hab Angst! Ich...ich... ich kann nichts machen! Ich weiß doch nicht mal, wie ich... oder was ich... Penny? Penny!?_

Panisch starrte ich in die Runde. _Fieber? Die beiden waren alleine, wie in Gottesnamen..._

Mir wurde der Funk weggenommen, es war Annie. „Katherine? Hörst du mich? Hier ist Annie. Bist du sicher das sie Fieber hat? Weißt du wie hoch?"

Dankbar blickte ich Annie an, sie sah unheimlich besorgt aus, doch ihre Stimme war ruhig und klar, ich spürte wie ich zitterte und umklammerte meine eigenen Hände. Besorgt lauschte ich.

_Ja, ich bin sicher. 39,2 vorhin, jetzt... 39,5. ich... ich kann das nicht noch einmal... ich... ich will nicht das sie stirbt, das sie... _

Erschrocken fuhr mein Kopf herum. Annie schüttelte den Kopf und Meggie zog mich mit Emma weg vom Funk. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blieb weinend stumm. Emma hielt mich fest.

„Kathie... Kathie ganz ruhig, bitte, hör mir zu. Niemand stirbt vom Fieber, nie..."

_Ben... ist tot, er... er war drei, Ben war eben fröhlich munter, dann starb er in meinen Armen, ich...ich will das nicht, ich... ich kann das nicht, ich..._

Ich riss mich von Emma los und schaute Annie ernst an. „Was... was muss sie tun?"

„Paracetamol wenn es da ist, am besten als Zäpfchen und kalte Wickeln, auf der Wade. Aber..."

_Bitte... ich... ich kann das nicht, ich... Penny? Penny! Komm doch, ich... ich hab Angst, ich..._

Ich nahm Annie entschlossen den Funk ab und nickte ihr zu. „Kathie? Kathie Süße bitte hör mir zu, hier ist Penny. Kathie? _Kathie_!"

_P-penny?_

„Ja, hör mir zu Kleines, du schaffst das. Ich... ich komme sobald die Straße befahrbar ist, okay? Versprochen. Du musst kalte Umschläge machen, auf die Wade und ein Paracetamol Zäpfchen. Kate hat welche im Bad, in..."

_Ich... ich kann aber nicht, ich... wie soll ich das denn... ich komm doch gar nicht an Scarlett... ich... ich will nicht, dass sie stirbt, ich..._

_Kathie? Hier ist Dr. Randall, Chris mach ihr Wickeln und geb ihr Leitungswasser zu trinken, ihr habt doch einen Flaschenwärmer da oben? Lass das Wasser kochen und lass es sie ruhig warm trinken._

_Ich... ich will kann das nicht,...ich..._

Katherine war völlig außer sich, sie hatte ganz offenbar wirklich Angst. Annie bedeutete D.J. den Ton zu kappen und fragte Chris ob das ratsam wäre. Doch Chris gab zu bedenken, das es das einzig machbare sei. „Und wenn sie eine Tablette klein drückt? Ins Wasser?"

_Nein, sie ist noch zu klein, die Dosis zu ungenau und Scarlett hat einen empfindlichen Darm._

Ich nickte und seufzte. Natürlich.

„Fuck! Verdammt! Aber wir müssen doch..."

_Viktor Charlie Charlie? Hier ist Morris Evan von der Donata- Ranch. Mein Junge könnte mit dem Crossbike bis zum Haus vom Doc kommen!"_

_Danke Morris, aber das ist... zu riskant, bei dem Wetter und..._

_Nein, er hat Recht. Jorrick packt das, der ist schon schlimmere Strecken gefahren,_ erklang Sams Stimme aus dem Funk, Chris neben ihm wollte widersprechen, doch Sam fuhr fort. _Ich nehme an, du willst ihm Cail mitschicken?_

_Ja. Jorrick kennt die Strecke und das Gelände und Cail ist der Sanitäter. Die packen das. Eine Stunde._

Eine Stunde_?! Morris, die brauchen mindestens..._

_Eine Stunde, die sind losgefahren, ehe ich den Funk wieder ganz hatte._

„Danke Morris," sagte D.J. und sah zu mir und Annie. Redet mit ihr, ich versuche in Broken Hill eine zweite Maschine zu bekommen."

Der Blick den er mit Annie wechselte sagte jedoch alles und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst du selber nicht."

Er nickte. „Aber ich versuche es. Beruhige deine Nichte."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sie fühlte sich heißer an, ich nahm wieder die Temperatur und wieder hatte ich Recht. Ich fuhr eilig zurück zum Funk, inzwischen war es fast zwei Uhr. Ich war müde, hatte Angst und sah mich schon dabei wie sie hier starb und ich war schuld, weil ich es nicht früher bemerkt hatte.

Ich griff zitternd nach dem Funk, rief Cooper`s Crossing.

Annie meldete sich und dann Chris als ich die Temperatur durchgab. Dieses mal war die pause noch länger und ich begann wieder zu weinen, ich fasste es nicht. Ich hatte tatsächlich noch Tränen?

_Wie viel hat sie getrunken?_

„Nichts," presste ich halb erstickt hervor. „Sie dreht sich weg, ich... ich kann nicht... ich... Annie? Chris? Sie... sie atmet so komisch, sie... sie, sie... wie …. es ist wie bei Ben, wie... sie stirbt..."

_Nein, das wird sie nicht. Ich..._

„Doch... ich... ich will das nicht sehen, ich kann... da nicht..."

Ich schlug verzweifelt die Hand vor das Gesicht und begann erneut zu weinen. Ich wollte Penny antworten, wollte sie bitten doch endlich zu kommen, doch kein Wort brachte ich heraus.

„Geoff? Kate? Wo seit ihr? Penny... Scarlett weint nicht mehr... sie wimmert so komisch, sie..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Geoff? Kate? Wo seit ihr? Penny... Scarlett weint nicht mehr... sie wimmert so komisch, sie..._

_...sie atmet schwer... sie... sie... ich hab Angst, ich will... es...es tut mir Leid, ich... ich... wo ist Dad?..._

Ich schluchzte auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Weinend lehnte ich mich gegen Emma. „Das... das hat sie noch nie gesagt... verdammt, sie..."

„Es … wird sicher alles gut werden," wisperte Emma, als...

_Mike Sierra Foxtrot an Viktor Charlie Charlie. Bitte kommen Viktor Charlie Charlie!_

Wir fuhren herum und starrten auf den Funk, nun hatte Emma die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und die eine mit der sie meine noch hielt drückte sie fest. Ich erwiderte den Druck, halb aus Sorge, halb aus Hoffnung. Ich hielt die Luft an, als D.J. den Ruf erwiderte. „Sam? Bitte, sag mir, das ich da eben kein Motorengeräusch gehört habe..."

Hast du. Ist Emma bei dir?

„Ja, sie ist..."

_Emma, Schatz, bitte hör zu. Ich... ich kann einfach nicht anders, nicht allem, was die beiden für uns getan haben, das... verstehst du doch?_

„Sam, das ist doch völlig..."

_Emma?_

Sie löste sich von mir und griff nach dem Funk. „Sam? Hier Emma. Ja, ich verstehe dich, aber... das ist trotzdem total bescheuert! Wie und wo willst du landen?"

_Einem Feld, oder der alten Postpiste beim Alten Buck. Wenn die Jungs sich melden sagt Ihnen sie sollen Leuchtfeuer anmachen._

„Sam bisher haben die das Haus noch gar..."

Sie verstummte als die schluchzende Stimme von Katherine erklang das die Kleine blaue Lippen habe. Ich brauchte nicht erst zu Annie zu sehen, um zu wissen, das das gar nicht gut war und stumm sandte ich ein weiteres Gebet gen Himmel. „Oh, Gott," entfuhr es Meggie hinter mir und ich presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Versuch ihren Nacken zu überstrecken und..."

_...ich... ich kann das niiii-ch..., wa-...um k-...omm... r niiii-ch...w...um..._

„Was ist das, warum hören wir sie so schlecht?" Panisch schaute ich zu D.J. „Sie weint und die Störungen, werden wieder mehr. Ich..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Das Bike ließ Jorrick achtlos stehen und rannte mir hinterher. Ich hielt mich nicht lange an der Tür auf, ich trat sie einfach ein und jagte die Treppe hinauf.

Im Korridor im Rollstuhl saß ein Mädchen und schluchzte in den Funk.

„...ich... ich kann das niiii-cht..., wa-warum k-kommt ihr niiii-cht...wa-ruum...ko..."

Ich nahm ihr den Funk einfach ab. „Cail Evan ruft Viktor Charlie Charlie von Cooper`s Hill Two."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich Antwort bekam und in der Zeit ging ich vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Jorrick kam die Treppe rauf und ich fragte sie nach der Kleinen vom Doc. Sie zeigte schluchzend auf eine Tür, ich drückte ihre Hand ein wenig fester, als ich Antwort bekam.

_Viktor Charlie Charlie an Cooper`s Hill Two. Schön dich zu hören Cail._

„Ich sehe nach der Kleinen, ich melde mich gleich wieder." Ich sah das Mädchen genau an und wollte schon meinem Bruder nachgehen, als Jorrick mit der Kleinen angerannt kam. „Cail! Ich denke sie erstickt!"

„NEIN! Bitte... bitte..." wimmerte das Mädchen und ich nahm meinem Bruder das Kleinkind ab, legte sie auf die Kommode und hörte sie rasch ab. Deutlich konnte ich das Pfeifen hören. Sie glühte, aber irgendetwas passte nicht, ich hörte sie erneut ab und riss die Augen auf, griff nach dem Funk. „Viktor Charlie Charlie? Hört ihr mich?"

_Schwe..., a...br ja._

„Hatte Scarlett schon mal Asthma?"

_Mike Sirra Foxtrott an Cooper`s Hill, hier ist Dr. Randall. Die kleine hat kein bekanntes Asthma. Ich wiederhole, kein Asthma._

Ich nickte und hörte sie nochmal ab, dann nahm ich wieder den Funk. „Hier Cail. Dr. Randall? Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat einen akuten Asthmaanfall. Ich habe aber nur Ringer und etwas zum Fieber senken hier."

Als nach einer Pause keiner antwortete und die Kleine immer schwerer Luft bekam meldete ich mich erneut. „Annie? Dr. Randall?"


	10. Zwischen Bangen und Hoffen

**Leute tut mir furchtbar Leid, aber ich hatte voll verdrängt das ich hier ja auch diese Story gepostet hatte. *schäm***

**Geht jetzt aber dafür rasch weiter.**

**LG Dani**

**Gleam of hope**

**10\. Zwischen Bangen und Hoffen**

Ich stand vor dem Fenster und starrte voller Sorge hinaus. Okay, wir wussten Penny war inzwischen zu Hause. Und doch, Katherine brauchte im Moment jemanden der auch nach ihr sah, sie war wirklich depressiv und jetzt mit dem Gewittersturm und der Springflut. Penny hatte so was im Outback auch noch nicht erlebt. Mit jeder Stunde, die wir hier ohne Funk und Möglichkeit auf den Rückweg festsaßen wuchs meine Unruhe.

Irgendwann drehte ich mich mit einem lauten Seufzen um. „Geoff? Geoff?"

„Mmh... ja?" Müde sah er auf, er war tatsächlich eingenickt? Ich starrte ihn an, er sah entschuldigend zurück. „Kate, ich..."

„Nein, schon gut, du hast ja Recht. Das Haus steht erhöht, Penny weiß wo alles ist und... und Katherine macht schon keinen Blödsinn." Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann sah ich ihn wieder an. „Oder?"

Er streckte die Hand nach mir aus, ich ging zu ihm, setzte mich aufs Sofa neben ihn und musterte ihn. „Geoff?"

„Ja, ich mache mir auch Sorgen. Aber... es wird schon nichts sein und wenn... Penny weiß wo sie Hilfe bekommt Kate."

Sie nickte und ließ sich auf meine Brust ziehen. Doch Schlafen konnte ich nun auch nicht mehr, zu sehr dachte ich jetzt an all das was passieren könnte. Momente später bemerkte ich, das nun aber Kate schlief und damit war meine Überlegung aufzustehen eben zunichte gemacht.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Hier Dr. Randell. Nehm 5 ml Kochsalzlösung und aus dem Medizinschrank im Bad etwas von der Kamille, Penny sagt es existiert ein Vernebler, im Bad oder Kinderzimmer._

„Nein, un-unten, Kü-küche." Sagte Katherine neben mir. Ich nickte und blickt zu meinem jüngeren Bruder hinüber: „Jorrick?"

„Unterwegs."

Ich nickte und gab über Funk weiter, das wir uns melden würden. Zwei Minuten später saß ich mit der Kleinen im Arm auf dem Sessel in ihrem Zimmer und hielt den Vernebler dicht vor ihr Gesicht nur bedingt half es. Ich reichte die Kleine, die sich immerhin schon wieder zu wehren begann an meinen Bruder und lief zum Funkgerät, das Mädchen Katherine beobachtete uns aus bangen Augen. Irgendwie hatte ich das deutliche Gefühl, das mehr dahinter stecken musste, als der Schrecken, über das was die letzten Stunden passiert war. Ich rief nach der RFDS Base. Keinen Moment später meldete sich D.J. und dann auch Sam der Pilot der Nomad, das uns ebenfalls hörte. Ich rieb mir die Schläfe. „Also... sie atmet wenn auch kaum merklich, aber besser, die blaue Verfärbung im Nasendreieck ist rückläufig. Aber... sie wehrt sich jetzt auch wieder und ich bin nicht sicher...", ich seufzte. „Ich hab Thymian- Myrthe Balsam gefunden, sieht aus... wie selbst gemacht."

_Hier Dr. Randall. Tippe mit dein... Fin...er ins Balsam, nur...anz e...n, ve...eibe es zwischen …. Fingern, dann... ihre Nasen...lügel u... Brust. A...er... inhali...t weiter._

„Machen wir. Wo seit ihr?"

_Cail? Hier Sam, ich brauche Licht auf der alten Piste bei Buck. Ich hoffe die Kübel stehen noch, Holz ist in der Scheune._

„Wann?"

_Beeilt euch!_

„Verstanden."

Ich ging zurück ins Kinderzimmer, wandte das Balsam an und sah ernst hinüber zu dem Mädchen im Rollstuhl. Natürlich hatte ich sie gesehen, in der Klinik, während meiner Prüfungen, ich wusste was passiert war und eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt sie hier raus zu halten. Aber wir musste beide zur Piste, ich war sicher, das sie näher waren, als sie zugaben. Ich griff ihre Armstützen und beugte mich zu ihr herunter. Wachsam und besorgt sah sie mich an.

„Katherine? Sam und Dr. Randall sind trotz dem Wetter geflogen, sie sind gleich hier, aber wir müssen Licht auf der Piste machen. Ich... verspreche dir, ich bin in fünfzehn Minuten zurück, aber..."

„Nein. Nein lasst... nicht weggehen, wie soll ich denn? Ich kann doch nicht..."

„Du kannst. Ich helfe dir ins Bett, wir legen das Stillkissen so hin, das sie nicht weg kann und du den den Vernebler benutzen kannst. Das schaffst du."

„Nein, ich..."

„He..." Ich streckte die Hand aus und hob ihr Kinn an. „Du hast die letzten Stunden schon soviel geschafft, das... das schaffst du auch noch. Okay? Fünfzehn Minuten."

„Du... kommst wieder?"

Ich nickte.

„Ich... ich hab Angst."

„Ich weiß, ich verspreche, alles wird gut. Wo ist dein Zimmer?"

Fünf Minuten später verließen wir gemeinsam das Haus, es blitzte schon wieder und ganz in der Nähe zwischen zwei Hügeln schlug der Blitz ein. Jorrick neben mir zuckte zusammen, mit einem Ruck betätigte er den Kickstarter, kaum das wir saßen, ich band mir noch den Helm um. „Das war... verdammt nah."

Ich nickte.

„Ich hoffe dieser Patterson weiß was er da tut?"

Ich nickte wieder, legte einen Arm um meinen jüngeren Bruder und tippte mit der anderen auf seine Schulter. „Sam war Jahrelang Pilot hier, für die Docs, der kennt die Nomad besser als jeder andere."

„Er soll Jahre nicht mehr geflogen sein," schrie Jorrick mir zu, als wir Minuten später das Holz aus dem Schuppen in die Tonnen warfen. Ich blickte hinauf in den Himmel, wieder zuckte ein Blitz. Das Gewitter schien zurück zu kommen. Besorgt musterte ich den fast Sternenlosen Himmel.

„Debbie sagte doch immer, das sei wie Rad fahren.", erinnerte ich meinen Bruder und warf einen Schwung Bretter in die nächste Tonne.

„Debbie hatte aber auch manchmal ne Maise.", warf Jorrick ein und sah mich an, er deutete zum Himmel. „Und ich wette _das hier_... fände selbst sie bescheuert."

„Vermutlich, aber... für Doc Standish und Kate Wellings Tochter?"

Jorrick nickte und lief zurück zum Schuppen, mit dem Spiritus kam er zurück, er ging von Tonne zu Tonne und kippte etwas hinein, ich folgte ihm, entzündete jedes mal einen in Spiritus getränkten Stofffetzen, warf ihn in die Tonne und wartete, das das Holz auch wirklich anging. Bei der dritten Tonne, kam Jorrick zu mir zurück. Er streckte mir die Hände entgegen. „Los, fahr zurück! Sie braucht dich!" Rief er über den wieder eingesetzten Platzregen hinweg. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, er aber nickte. „Mach schon, Buck sagte doch nehmt das Auto, ich fahre mit Ihnen, jetzt fahr schon mit dem Bike, wir wissen, du kannst es!"

Widerwillig nickte ich. „Dad bringt mich um!" Rief ich ihm zu. Jorrick zuckte die Achseln. „Dann musst du nicht anhören, wie ich ihm sage, das ich nach Melbourne gehe."

„Das..."

„Oh doch, ich machs.", Jorrick grinste, zündete Stoff an und warf ihn in die letzte Tonne. „_Fahr schon!"_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ich war nun schon zum zweiten mal, in dieser beschissenen Nacht alleine mit Scarlett und die Tatsache das sie immer unruhiger wurde beruhigte mich keineswegs auch nur halb so sehr, wie diesen fremden jungen Mann. Es war vorhin alles so schnell gegangen und hatte sich nur um Scarlett gedreht, das ich von ihm und dem Jugendlichen nur die Namen kannte. Auch das, führte nicht unbedingt dazu, das ich mich wohl aufgehoben fühlte. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Scarlett sich plötzlich verkrampfte und dann ganz still lag.

Erleichtert atmete ich durch.

_Ob sie jetzt einfach was friedlich schläft?_

Ich betrachtete sie und mein Lächeln gefror. „_Scarlett! NEIN!"_

„_SCARLETT_!"

Ich erinnerte mich an etwas aus dem Fernsehen beugte mich vor und pustete ihr kräftig ins Gesicht. Nichts.

„_**SCARLETT**_!" Schrie ich, drehte sie mühsam auf die Seite und schlug ihr kräftig auf den Rücken. Es klatsche und sie begann zu schreien, während meine Tür aufgerissen wurde. Ich sah auf. „_CAIL_! Sie... sie hat nicht mehr geatmet, sie..."

Er war mit drei großen Schritten bei uns, untersuchte die Kleine flüchtig und sah mich ernst an. „Hinsetzten!"

„Was?"

„Rasch, beeil dich! Hinsetzen!"

Ich nickte und richtete mich mühsam und so rasch irgend möglich auf. Er drückte mir die Kleine wieder in den Arm entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz ruhig. Sie kennt dich, sie war vorhin bei dir viel ruhiger. Du musst ruhig werden, sie spürt deinen Herzschlag." Ich sah wie er mit dem Mundstück des Inhalationsgerätes bis kurz vor ihren Kopf kam, sie quengelte und drehte sich weg. Doch er legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf, sie konnte sich nun nicht mehr wegdrehen und ich musterte ihn besorgt, als sie wieder nach Luft schnappend zu schreien begann, was rasch zu einem wimmern wurde. Auch das hatte ich diese Nacht schon erlebt. „Ruhig Kathie, ruhig. Es wird gut, rede mit ihr."

„Das... beruhigt sie nicht, das..."

„Dann mach das, was sie beruhigt. Sing was, wiege sie."

Ich schluckte, ich hatte noch nie gerne vor Publikum gesungen, ganz gleich was meine Lehrer früher gesagt hatten. Sie waren ohnehin immer die einzige gewesen, die mich gelobt hatten und daher hatte ich es auch nie ernst genommen. Da Scarlett aber schon wieder zu japsen begann, nickte ich und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja, ihn auszublenden.

„Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a billy go..."

Ich brach ab, als ich ein Geräusch hörte und schaute auf, in der Tür standen Sam und Chris. Erleichtert sah ich die beiden an. Chris kam, nahm mir Scarlett ab und untersuchte sie. Anschließend bekam das sich windende Kleindkind eine Spritze in den Arm und dann eine Nadel, was sie mit lautem Schreien quittierte, bis sie erneut nach Luft ringend wieder nur jammerte. Doch Chris drückte dem sich windenden Mädchen eine Sauerstoffmaske auf, an die sie den Vernebler anschloss. Erst nach mehreren Minuten und einer weiteren Spritze in die Kanüle wurde Scarlett ruhiger und schlief endlich ein. Ihr Brustkorb senkte sich deutlich und gleichmäßig, ich richtete mich auf und lehnte mich nun wirklich erleichtert zurück. Erst als Sam kam und berichtete, er habe D.J. jetzt erreicht, bemerkte ich, wie viel Zeit seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen war und das ich bei dem jungen Mann angelehnt saß. Verdutzt drehte ich mich zu ihm herum. „Wer... wer sind Sie eigentlich?"

„Cailan Evan. Der älteste Sohn vom Alten Morrison Evan. Ungefähr zwanzig Minuten mit dem Auto von hier. Mit dem Motorcrossbike, bei gutem Wetter vielleicht zehn bis fünfzehn." Er zuckte die Achseln, löste sich langsam von mir und stand auf. „Ich... bin Sanitäter und arbeite für die Rush Cooperation. Ich wünsche erholsame Restnacht. Ich baue mir unten jetzt mein Feldbett auf. Die Damen. Sam."

„Du bist groß geworden Cai."

„Jap und du verrückter als zuvor. Mit der Nomad durch dieses Gewitter?", Cailan schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem... Cai nennt mich nur noch mein alter Herr."

„Dann wird's aber Zeit das du wieder öfter auftauchst."

Cailan grinste und ging.

Sam kam mit aufmerksamen Blick zu Scarlett, betrachtete sie näher. „Und... wie geht es ihr?"

„Er hatte Recht, Asthma, aber ich denke, das könnte auch an der Bronchitis liegen. Vermutlich hat sie vor ein paar Tagen doch mehr von dem Sand abbekommen, als geglaubt."

Chris strich dem Kind über die Wange. „Das wird schon wieder." Sie sah mich ernst an und griff meine Hand. „Dank ihrer Schwester." Sie lächelte mir zu. „Mir?" Zweifelnd sah ich sie an. „Ich... ich bin doch total in Panik und..."

„Du hast D.J. und damit uns alarmiert. Du hast Cail geholfen, mir."

„Dir? Wann, womit?"

„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, sie ist viel ruhiger, wenn du mit ihr redest und sie streichelst. Sie weiß, das du zu ihr gehörst, erstaunlich, wenn ich bedenke, das sie mich eigentlich viel länger kennt."

„Naja, Doc, aber Kathie hat sie nicht mit Nadeln geärgert und ihr nicht die Maske aufgedrückt.", Sam grinste und blickte mich dann auch an. „Also... ich denke die zwei sollten jetzt eine Runde schlafen und wenn ich mir unsere kleine Patientin so ansehe, dann... sollte die kleine Maus bleiben wo sie ist. Raus fallen geht nicht, sie ist gut verkabelt und Kathie liegt gleich daneben. Nehm du das Gästebett, ich nehme das Sofa, unten bei den Jungs. Nacht Kathie."

Verblüfft blickte ich dem Piloten nach und bemerkte das auch Chris staunend den Kopf schüttelte. Ich sah auf Scarlett. „Ich kann nach neben an gehen und du hier..."

„Nein, er hat Recht, das war genug Aufregung für eine Nacht, es sollte jemand da sein, den sie kennt und dem sie traut, wenn sie aufwacht. Ich bin ja gleich neben an."

Chris verschwand nach einem letzte prüfenden Blick auf die Überwachungsgeräte und verschwand. Ich starrte ihr nach.

X

Als ich aufwachte, da roch ich als erstes Kaffee und Essen. Ich wollte mich hinsetzen und tastete daher nach der Leiter, als meine Hand an das Stillkissen stieß und mich somit ruckartig an die letzte Nacht erinnerte. Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute auf die Uhr.

_11:14 Uhr._

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Doch Scarlett schlief friedlich, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig, die Sauerstoffmaske war fort, die Nadel in ihrem Arm gut und dick unter Verband verpackt. Das Überwachungsgerät zeigte normale Werte, so weit ich das verstand. Ich atmete tief durch und überlegte schon, wie ich mich leise bemerkbar machen sollte, als... Scarlett entschied, das es Zeit war, den Erholungsschlaf zu beenden und sie zu weinen begann.

Ich streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und strich ihr über die Wange das Haar. „Hey, Cari?", flüsterte ich leise. Die Kleine drückte sich hoch, leicht wackelig krabbelte sie in meine Richtung, ich schob das Stillkissen weg und schloss sie in die Arme, als sie sich vor mich hinstellte.

Lächelnd drückte ich sie an mich. „Guten Morgen Süße, Kathie hat dich lieb." Ich lachte leise als sie mir als Antwort auf die Nase schlug. „He, du, junge Dame!", gespielt drohte ich mit dem Zeigefinger, „das macht man nicht."

„Ieb?" Fragte sie voller ernst und ich nickte lachend. „Erschrecke mich ja nie wieder so, Kleines... hörst du Cari?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x


	11. Schrecken der Vergangenheit

**Gleam of hope**

**11\. Schrecken der Vergangenheit**

Es war hell als ich das nächste mal aufwachte und mich umsah. Geoff stand mit dem Neugeborenen im Arm am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Das Baby wiegte er in seinen Armen und es saugte an seinen Fingern. Er schien besorgt, ich stand auf und ging zu ihm. „Geoff?"

Er drehte sich langsam zu mir herum, wiegte weiter das Baby in seinen Armen. „Geoff? Du wolltest mich doch wecken."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob traurig den Blick. „Das... war nicht nötig, sie... ist vor zwei Stunden gestorben," sagte er leise und sein Blick glitt wieder hinaus. „Kate? Wir müssen nach Hause. Und er braucht Milch und ein Wärmebettchen, er hält die Temperatur nicht."

Ich nickte und strich dem winzigen Baby über die Wange. „Wie sieht es dort draußen aus?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Vicky ist losgefahren um es herauszufinden. Aber nach dem Zustand des Baches, gab es eine Springflut, ich würde mich wundern, wenn Sam einen Ort zum landen findet, oder _wir_ eine freie Straße."

„Was willst du dann machen?"

„Ich hoffe wirklich, das wir darüber nicht nachdenken müssen. Außer Tee haben wir hier nichts."

Vickys Wagen hielt vor dem Haus und er reichte mir das Baby, er lief eilig los und ich folgte langsam. Am Gästezimmer blieb ich kurz stehen und sah hinab auf das junge Mädchen das dort lag, kaum neunzehn, wenn ihre Altersangabe stimmte und sie war tot, weil wir nicht genug hier gehabt hatten, um ihr zu helfen. Ich schloss seufzend die Augen und ging hinunter. Ich wusste und verstand zu gut, warum Geoff den Kleinen unbedingt hier raus und zumindest zu uns bringen wollte. Wir hatten ein Rotlicht, Milchpulver, wenn auch für ältere Kinder und in der Nähe viele Felder zum landen. Hier gab es nur das eine unten am Fluß und bei einer Springflut...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

„Die Straße ist ab der Gabelung zu. Nicht passierbar, aber zu Fuß kommt man bis zur Schlucht. Gabby Riders wartet dort auf euch. Allerdings müsst ihr da über einiges Geröll klettern."

Ich schaute hinüber zu Geoff und nickte. Er schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Ich gehe, du nicht. Dein Fuß."

„Das geht schon, du trägst ihn."

„Kate..."

„Nein Geoff, wir gehen beide. Ich will nach Hause. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

Er nickte und sah hinüber zu Vicky. „Habt ihr noch irgendein Tragegeschirr für Kinder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Laura hat immer ein Tuch benutzt, ich weiß wie es angelegt wird und wir können den Kleinen noch mit Seilen sichern."

Ich bemerkte, das Geoff der Gedanke nicht gefiel, doch als der Kleine in meinen Armen schwach zu jammern begann nickte er. „Wir haben keine Wahl, er braucht dringend was mehr als Tee und ein Wärmebett, oder zumindest Wärmelicht."

Vicky nickte. „Ich hole Tücher, Decken und für euch andere Kleidung."

Eine halbe Stunde später waren wir im Wagen, Geoff hatte den Kleinen vor der Brust und ich das nötigste aus unseren Taschen in Beuteln verpackt, in einem Rucksack. Vicky würde den zweiten neben mir mitnehmen. Nach der Hälfte der Zeit, die wir zum packen gebraucht hatten, erreichten wir die Gabelung bei Shattered Point. Das Ausmaß der Sturmschäden schien sich hier tatsächlich gebündelt zu haben. In der Talsenke noch weiter unten stand das dunkle Wasser, einige Tierkadaver schwammen darinnen und die Straße war unter Geröll, Matsch und den Resten einiger Bäume verschwunden. Wir wurden schon erwartet. Gabbys Söhne und Töchter, alles ambitionierte Kletterer und bei der Feuerwehr, hatten Seile gespannt und begrüßten uns nun. Ich hatte die drei lange nicht gesehen, doch sie sahen gut aus und die zwanzigjährige Emba erklärte sie ginge vor, wir sollten ihr folgen, ihre Brüder würden uns helfen.

Ich wusste später nicht wie oft ich ausgerutscht war, oder wie oft genau ich nach einem Fehltritt beinahe abgerutscht wäre. Ich wusste jedoch genau, das es jedes mal das Sicherungsseil und auch Garry gewesen waren, die verhindert hatten das ernstlich was geschah. Dann waren wir endlich unten bei Gabby und die alte Dame deutete auf den Jeep, reichte uns ihren Schlüssel. „Cody, oder einer der Arbeiter holen den Wagen die Tage bei euch ab. Wir machen jetzt erst einmal die unbenutzte Piste oben bei Roberts frei, man weiß ja nie und dann die Straße."

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe Gabby," sagte Geoff und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

„Nicht zu danken Doc. Oh... hier, das ist unsere Telefonnummer. Cody hat so ein... Satellitentelefon.

Wenn Sie jemanden hier draußen erreichen wollen, rufen Sie uns an."

„Danke Gabby," wiederholte ich, tätschelte ihre Schulter und sie nickte schlicht. „Aber klar, Nachbarn helfen sich doch, Kleines." Ich musste schmunzeln, als sie mich so nannte. Aber von ihrem Standpunkt aus, hatte sie wohl Recht, sie war fast siebzig. Hatte neun Kinder, drei von einem Aborigine, das hatte ihr damals nicht nur Freunde eingebracht. Ich drehte mich am Wagen noch einmal zu ihr um und sah dann zu Geoff. „Sollen wir tauschen?"

„Nein, fahr du, im Moment ist er warm und schläft wieder."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Zu Hause hielt Kate an und starrte auf den Jeep vom alten Buck. Ich wusste, ebenso wie sie, dass der Blinde Alte nicht mehr selber fuhr und auch warum er den Jeep dort überhaupt noch hatte. Für uns, wenn wir zu einem Einsatz hergerufen wurden. Kate riss den Schlüssel ab und sprang aus dem Auto. „_Penny_?!"

Ich lief ihr nach, froh, das selbst ich sie kaum gehört hatte, da die Garage gerade einkrachte. Ich seufzte. _Das Ding wollte sie ohnehin neu _machen, dachte ich und folgte ihr eilig. Kurz vor der Tür, ehe sie noch einmal rufen konnte griff ich nach ihrem Arm. „Warte doch erst, womöglich ist _sie_ ja mit dem Auto gefahren, mit unserem könnte es gestern durchaus unmöglich gewesen sein, mmh?"

Kate nickte wenig überzeugt und ich strich ihr über die Wange. „Nach der Nacht, lass sie schlafen."

Sie nickte erneut, ich sah wie sie sich zwang ruhig zu bleiben, nickte dennoch und versteckte vor ihr, das gebrochene Türschloss, das ich eben entdeckte. Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam mich.

Dann schrie Kate erstickt auf, bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Mir war als setzte mein Herz einen Augenblick aus und ein eisiger Stich durchfuhr mich. Natürlich kannte auch ich diese Jacke. Es war die eines unserer Piloten. Aber Sam war mit Chris und Guy am anderen Ende unseres Gebietes und sonst war keiner... Ich öffnete den Mund, um zu rufen, als...

„Chris?"

Sam kam uns eilig entgegen hinter mir sank Kate auf der Treppe zusammen. „Nein, nein, bitte... wer? Sam wer ist..."

„Geoff! Kate!" Chris kam zu uns, sah mich kurz an, runzelte über meine Last die Stirn und lief weiter zu Kate. „He, es ist alles gut. Es geht allen gut. Penny kam aber gestern nicht durch."

„Aber ihr wart... ihr fliegt doch nicht ohne Grund..."

„Wir hatten einen. Scarlett."

Kates Blick fuhr panisch zu ihrer Freundin hinauf, doch die hielt sie unten auf der Treppe und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie bekam Fieber, ziemlich hoch und... einen Asthmaanfall. Jorrick Evan hat letzte Nacht seinen Bruder via Motorcross Bike hergebracht und der hat sich um die beiden Mädchen gekümmert, bis wir gegen zwei, hier waren. Es ist alles gut, Kate, die zwei schlafen oben."

„Aber Asthma? Chris, sie hatte noch nie..."

„Sie ist stark erkältet, ich vermute es kommt daher. Womöglich hat sie am Wochenende doch mehr Sand abbekommen, bei dem Sturm, als ihr gedacht habt."

Ich nickte, ließ die Seile fallen und ging zu Chris. „Hier, acht Wochen zu früh, kräftiger Herzschlag, aber er hält die Temperatur nicht und muss dringend Trinken. Sam? Du findest Rotlicht und Milchpulver, alles was Chris braucht unten in der Praxis."

„Wo, ist die Mutter?"

„Tot. Der Blutverlust war zu stark, am Ende... konnte ihr Herz nicht mehr." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube auch nicht, das wir je erfahren werden, wer sie war, denn... sie war sicher keine neunzehn, wie sie gesagt hat."

„Was... passiert jetzt mit dem Kleinen?" Fragte Sam weiter.

„Erst einmal wirst du jetzt Rotlicht und Milch holen, damit er endlich was zu essen bekommt." „Geoff? Wann ist er geboren?"

„Um 11: 58 Uhr. Komm Kate, wir gehen rauf." Ich reichte ihr eine Hand, zog sie hoch und ging mit ihr in den oberen Teil unseres Hauses. Ließ die anderen beiden mit dem Baby alleine.

Auf dem Korridor lag eine zerbrochene Vase, die Kommode und der Türrahmen zum Kinderzimmer zeigten eindeutig Spuren, als sei etwas dagegen gefahren. Wir sahen uns alarmiert an, dann aber entspannte ich mich. „Der Rollstuhl?"

Kate zuckte die Achseln. Da im Kinderzimmer nichts war, gingen wir nach links zum alten Gästezimmer, das nun Katherine gehörte. Leise schob Kate die Tür auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Scarlett zog sich eben an der Jugendlichen hoch und strahlte sie freudig an. „Ieb?" Fragte sie voller ernst und Katherine nickte lachend. Mit ihrer rechten Hand, strich sie der jüngeren über die Wange und durch das Haar. „Lieb, ja.", sagte sie leise, „Aber... erschrecke mich ja nie wieder so Kleines,... hörst du Cari?"

Wir sahen uns verdutzt an, bisher hatte niemand unserer Kleinen einen Spitznamen gegeben, doch Kates Blick verriet mir, das es ihr, obwohl sie immer vehement dagegen gewesen war, nichts ausmachte. Ich lächelte unwillkürlich und beobachtete weiter. Scarlett patschte gegen Katherines Brust und wiegte ihren Kopf, summte. „Aah!" Machte sie. „Aah...mh ahh," Sie patschte auf Katherines Mund.

„Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you..."

„Wusstest du, das..."

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat eine schöne Stimme.", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich gegen mich. Ich nickte und fühlte mich plötzlich sehr erleichtert. Ich musterte meine Frau. „Denkst du... denkst du... es war womöglich zu etwas gut?"

Kate schaute von mir zurück in den Raum und zuckte die Achseln. „Warten wir es ab, aber... das hier... das ist ein schönes Bild."

Ich nickte und küsste meine Frau auf die Stirn. „Gehen wir rein?"

Sie nickte und öffnete die Tür ganz.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„...you are.

As your bright and tiny spark,

Lights the traveller in the dark.

Though I know not what you are,

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle, little star,

How I wonder what you are."

Ich tippte Scarlett die lachend auf den Hosenboden fiel grinsend auf die Nase. „How I wonder what you are."

Sie kicherte und die Zimmertür knarrte, die Kleine drehte sich herum und ich folgte ihrem Blick. Sicher hatten die anderen bemerkt, das wir wach waren. Aber es war keiner der Helfer aus der Nacht. Ich sah mich den erleichterten Blicken von Scarletts Eltern gegenüber. Besorgt musterte ich sie. Sie bewegten sich nicht, absolute Stille. Ich hasste so was, rasch sah ich auf die Matratze.

„Ah!" Meldete sich Scarlett und krabbelte ans andere Bettende, streckte ihre Arme den Eltern entgegen. „Ah...mh...ah... maah maa!"

Mein Kopf ruckte herum, ich starrte die Kleine an und Kate stürzte vor. „Geoff!"

„Ja, ich habs gehört.", sagte er, legte die Arme um Kate und küsste die Stirn seiner Kleinen. „Sie ist noch warm. Geb ihr ein Zäpfchen." Kate nickte und wollte sich schon umdrehen, blieb dann aber stehen und sah mich an. „Danke Katherine." Sie nahm die Hand ihrer kleinen Tochter winkte uns damit zu. „Sag bis später Scarlett, bis später Daddy, bis später große Schwester."

Ich sah ihr verblüfft nach, keine Standpauke, ich hatte einiges im Flur kaputt gemacht und Scarlett war krank geworden und sie sagte Danke?" Unsicher schaute ich zu Geoff auf. Er kam um das Bett herum und setzte sich zu mir auf die Bettkante. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht? Ich... wann muss gehen?"

Ich entschied es nicht aufschieben und nicht hinter netten Worten verstecken zu wollen. Sollte er es nur gleich und direkt sagen und ich wusste Bescheid.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Gehen?" Ich musterte sie verblüfft und entdeckte in ihren Augen die alte Verbitterung und versteckte Angst. Ich griff nach ihrem Kinn, als sie sich abwandte drehte ihren Kopf, damit sie mich ansehen musste. Er erinnerte sich daran wie sehr sie am Anfang darauf bedacht gewesen war nicht aufzufallen, nichts ungefragt in die Hand zu nehmen, wie entsetzt sie über das eine kaputte Glas gewesen war, rasch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Warum solltest du gehen? Wegen der kaputten Vase? Katherine, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Du hast Hilfe geholt."

„Nein, ich... ich konnte doch gar nichts machen, nichts... nur... nur..."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie sah mich völlig verzweifelt an.

„Katherine, Katherine...", doch es hatte keinen Sinn, sie weinte und hörte gar nicht zu. Ich sah wie sie zitterte, ich öffnete den Mund, aber...

„Ich... ich wollte das nicht, ich... immer wird das Kind krank, wenn... wenn wir alleine, ich... ich bitte, ich hab wirklich nichts gemacht, ich..."

„Katherine..." Ich brach ab zog sie stattdessen in meine Arme und sie klammerte sich wie eine ertrinkende an mich. Immer wieder schluchzte sie, sie habe es nicht gewollt, es tue ihr Leid und besorgt fragte ich mich einmal mehr, was genau sie alles erlebt hatte.

Der Sergeant hatte damals, als wir mit ihr nach Cooper`s Crossing zurückgekehrt waren alle geschädigten ausfindig gemacht und mit ihnen gesprochen. Am Ende hatte ich die Reparatur und den Rücktransport des Motorrads, das sie geklaut hatte bezahlt, die Lebensmittel und was sie sonst noch geklaut hatte waren ebenfalls bezahlt worden alles in allem eine recht überschaubare Summe, von weniger als 350 Dollar. Der Antrag auf Sorgerecht war durchgegangen, während sie im Koma lag, ich war mir noch heute sicher, das es nur so schnell gegangen war, weil die Fürsorge froh war, mit den Diebstählen und den Krankenhauskosten verschont zu bleiben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. So viel zum Wohl des Kindes.

Ich strich Katherine sanft über den Rücken und drückte sie während sie sich langsam beruhigte. Ich bemerkte Kate in der Tür, besorgt musterte sie uns. Langsam kam sie näher. Scarletts Augen waren feucht, natürlich, sie hasste Zäpfchen. Kate kam und setzte Scarlett zu Kathie auf das Bett. Die Kleine kroch zu uns uns griff nach Katherines Arm, zog daran. „Ahh... uh...uhah... daaa...ah...ah!"

ich löste eine Hand von meiner älteren Tochter und strich der Kleinen über den Kopf. Katherine bewegte sich, sie sah auf ihre Kleine Schwester und besorgt von mir, zu Kate, während sie sich löste. „Wann... bringt ihr mich dann weg?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, niemand bringt dich weg.", wiederholte ich und holte Scarlett zu uns. „Sie braucht dich doch. Ihre große Schwester?"

Katherine schaute mich an, als sei ich übergeschnappt. Ich aber nickte. „Scarlett wo ist Katherine?"

„Aahh!" Strahlte die Kleine und packte mit einer Hand nach Katherines Oberteil, mit der anderen nach mir und zog sich hoch. „Ah!" Rief sie und drehte sich ganz zu ihrer Schwester herum. „Ahh... iijaah?"

Ich strich Katherine über das Haar. „Siehst du? Sie mag dich, du warst gestern Nacht für sie da, du hast..."

„Trotz Angst zweimal alleine mit ihr verbracht letzte Nacht.", sagte Kate und lächelte ihr zu. „Du gehörst genau so hier her, wie Scarlett."

„Aber ich...aaah auah!"

Scarlett die sich losgelassen hatte und gefallen war, zuckte beim Aufschrei ihrer Schwester zusammen und begann zu weinen. Kate hob sie auf und sah mich überrascht an. Ich schlug die Decke weg und schob Katherines Nachthemd über die Knie. Sie bemühte sich noch immer um eine ruhige Atmung. Ich bemerkte einen dicken blauen Fleck an ihrem Knie, allerdings dem linken und eine leichte Schwellung. Nachdenklich wechselte ich einen Blick mit Kate und strich leicht über besagte Stelle. Nichts.

_Ist sie doch ungünstig auf dem anderen Knie gelandet?_

Ich strich mit merklichem Druck das Knie wieder hinunter und Katherine reagierte sofort. „_Aua!_ Das tut weh! Verdammt!"

Ich grinste und sie starrte mich böse an. „Was ist daran so witzig?", fauchte sie zischend, in ihrem Aue glitzerte es, in ihrem Gesicht stand Schmerz.

„Schau hin!", sagte ich, strich wieder über die Stelle, als ich sicher war, das sie hinsah und übte etwas weniger Druck aus, sie zuckte dennoch zusammen. Ich blickte sie an. Sie starrte entgeistert an sich herunter. „Aber... aber..."

Die eben erst gestillten Tränen kamen zurück, sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und ich setzte mich wieder, zog meine nun doch sichtbar überforderte Tochter an mich. Hinter uns erschien Chris in der Tür. „Was ist passiert?"

Kate schüttelte den Kopf, ich tat es ihr gleich und Chris verschwand wieder.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kate hatte sich vorhin verabschiedet, sie und Chris waren mit dem Neugeborenen und Scarlett in die Klinik gefahren. Daher war ich ein wenig überrascht als die Tür aufging und mein Vater schon wieder vor mir stand. „Du bringst sie nicht weg?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren."

„Was?" Fragte ich besorgt.

„Lass uns nachsehen, wie viel du spürst, mmh?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was, wenn..."

„Es ist da, egal wie schwach.", er setzte sich neben mich und strich mir über die Schulter. „Okay?"

Ich nickte unsicher und schloss angespannt die Augen. „Lass die Augen zu, ich... fange an."

Eine ganze Weile spürte ich gar nichts, dann aber war da etwas, als berühre etwas ganz eben, aber mit seltsam viel Druck für eine so kleine Berührung meinen Fuß, ich riss die Augen auf. Geoff sah mich mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln an. „Siehst du?" Fragte er. Er setzte sich neben mich und griff nach der Cremetube und einigen Tupfern. „Dann wollen wir mal, mmh?"

Ich nickte.

„Willst du nicht... lieber bei Kate und Scarlett sein?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute mich ernst an. „Nein. Kate kommt klar. Ich bin genau da, wo ich sein sollte." Er stand auf, strich mir über das Haar und küsste meine Stirn. „Versuch zu schlafen. Wenn Sam morgen Früh wiederkommt, fliegen wir auch in die Stadt. Das Bein sollte geröntgt werden."

Ich nickte, griff aber nach seiner Hand, als er sich abwandte. „Wann... wann muss ich... zum Richter, wegen... naja... der Diebstähle und... und was, wenn... wenn sie nicht wollen, das ich bei euch bleibe?"

Lächelnd setzte er sich und ich fragte mich einmal mehr, woher er nur diese Ruhe nahm. „Du _wirst_ hier bleiben, keine Angst.", versicherte er bestimmt und nickte mir zu.

„Aber..."

„Schscht.", machte er und sah mich tadelnd, aber schmunzelnd an, „Ich habe längst das Sorgerecht für dich, schon... bevor du aufgewacht bist und der Richter? Nun... es gibt keine Anzeigen. Ich habe alles zurückbringen lassen, oder bezahlt."

„Aber... was wenn... wenn ich naja... wenn ich gar nicht... deine Tochter gewesen wäre und..."

„Ich wusste es."

„Woher?" Ich wusste ich starrte ihn an, doch zum ersten mal, war es mir völlig gleich, ich konnte es gerade nicht fassen, was ich erfahren hatte.

Er kam zurück zu mir, legte mir eine Hand auf die linke Schulter und schob sie ein Stück in den Rücken. „Deswegen.", antwortete er schlicht. Als ich ihn verständnislos ansah grinste er. „Ich habe dort auch ein Muttermal, genau das Gleiche. Und... dein Geburtsdatum passte, die Tatsache, das du mich gesucht hast. Wir waren uns recht schnell sicher."

„Wir?"

Er nickte. „Kate hat das Muttermal entdeckt." Er nahm meine Hand und drückte sie. „Weißt du, es... ist sicherlich nicht immer leicht mit uns, oder für dich, jetzt eine Familie um dich zu haben. Aber... egal was geschieht, wir werden dich wirklich nicht wegschicken, okay? Außer... du willst es."

Ich sah ihn einen langen Moment lang an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht weg, es ist nur... ich musste... immer weg, irgendwann."

Ich wurde immer leiser, ein Teil von mir wollte nicht darüber reden, aber ein anderer Teil wollte endlich aussprechen, warum ich Angst davor hatte zu sagen, was ich wollte, oder nicht wollte. Ich atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, sah ihn nicht an, ich wollte kein Mitleid, ich wollte keine beruhigenden Worte, oder Blicke. Ich würde nicht weiter reden, vielleicht wieder sauer werden und all das wollte ich dieses mal nicht. Also tat ich, was er so oft getan hatte, ich drückte seine Hand. „Einmal... da hat... die leibliche Tochter ihnen die... Einrichtung zerlegt und ich musste gehen, weil Becky macht das nicht. Die nächsten male... da... da wollten sie jemanden, der... der keine Probleme hat, der... fröhlich ist und gut lernt, jemand der... ich bin weggelaufen, immer wieder, dann kam wieder das Heim. Irgend...irgendwann kamen Keil und Alice. Sie waren gut, zu mir. Wir... wir zogen nach Neuseeland, irgendwo... ins Nirgendwo...

… sie holten zwei Brüder dazu. Steven und Gale. Steven war... ängstlich, brav, Gale... hat uns tyrannisiert, immer... immer sah es aus, als... als seien wir schuld, er der brave. Alice bekam Ben, Gale hat alles mögliche zerstört, wir bekamen Schuld, eines... eines Tages hat er... versucht Ben zu ersticken, Steven hat ihn gestört, sie haben gestritten. Alice kam und... und Steven hielt das Kissen, bekam Ärger. Er...er lief weg und fiel den Hang runter. Sie mussten ins Krankenhaus fliegen. Alice musste mit, Keil war nicht da. Gale hat mich in den Schuppen gesperrt mit Ben, er... er bekam Fieber, Keil fand uns, wir... wir fuhren zum Arzt aber... aber der war nicht da, Ben... Ben war … irgendwann... ganz still, ganz leise... ganz ruhig... er... er war..."

Die Tränen kamen wieder von selbst und ich lehnte mich bei ihm an, denn er saß längst wieder neben mir. Er legte den Arm um mich und ich schluchzte. „Al-Alice sagte, ich... ich sei Schuld... ich... ich hätte Hilfe holen müssen, ich... sie nahm Gale wieder in Schutz. Keil trennte sich, wollte mich und Steven, er... er bekam uns nicht... ich... ich weiß nicht..."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Es war jetzt kaum zwanzig Minuten her, das sie endlich eingeschlafen war. Ich stand vom Sofa auf, stellte meine Tasse auf die Anrichte und trat ans Fenster. Ich hatte gewusst, das sie es nicht leicht gehabt hatte. Ich hatte gewusst, das sie in vielen Pflegefamilien gewesen war. Doch das, was sie wirklich erlebt hatte, das schockierte mich zutiefst. Ich verstand jetzt, warum sie schlussendlich niemandem mehr traute. Die einzige wirkliche Familie die sie kennengelernt hatte war durch einen, wie sie ihn beschrieb psychopathischen Pflegebruder in die Brüche gegangen und ein Kind in ihren Armen gestorben.

Mir wurde plötzlich erneut klar, wie furchtbar die vergangene Nacht für sie gewesen sein musste und schloss die Augen.

Vor einem Jahr, dann, kurz bevor ihre kranke Mutter sie besucht hatte, um ihr ein paar Dinge zu geben, war sie in ihrer Pflegefamilie vom leiblichen Sohn der Familie misshandelt worden, aber sie war es gewesen die Ärger bekommen hatte und hatte gehen müssen, für ihre Lügen. Nach allem was sie erzählt hatte, aber glaubte ich, das da mehr gewesen war. Es war ein Gefühl und womöglich lag ich völlig falsch, aber irgendetwas sagte mir, das der siebzehnjährige mein Mädchen noch weit mehr angefasst hatte. Ich schloss die Augen, seufzte und rieb mir die Arme als mich ein frösteln überlief.

„Geoff?"

Ich drehte mich überrascht herum, ich hatte geglaubt Penny schlafe schon längst. Ich hatte mich sichtbar geirrt. Sie schaute mich aufmerksam an und kam näher. „Ihr... habt lange geredet."

Ich nickte.

„Worüber?"

„Sie hat es _mir_ erzählt Penny."

„Verstehe, denkst du... denkst du, es hat ihr gut getan?"

„Ich hoffe es. Sie..."

„Uh _ah NEI-IN_!"

Ich fuhr herum und lief aus dem Raum, die Treppe hinauf. Doch als ich in der Tür stand merkte ich, das sie schlief. Unruhig schlug sie den Kopf hin und her. Ich zögerte, doch dann ging ich zu ihr. Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und streichelte ihr über den Rücken, den Oberarm. Sie wurde tatsächlich ruhiger, aber erst als ihr Atem wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig war ließ ich sie wieder alleine und ging selber ein Zimmer weiter, es war spät geworden. Viel später als ich beabsichtigt hatte.


	12. Heilende Wunden und Schrecken der Verga

**Gleam of hope**

**12\. Heilende Wunden und Schrecken der Vergangenheit**

Es hatte gedauert, aber jetzt fast drei Wochen nach dem Sturm schien Katherine manches mal tatsächlich wie ausgewechselt. Sie spielte mit Scarlett, sang ihr vorm einschlafen etwas vor und arbeitete bei der Physiotherapie mal mehr, mal weniger gut mit. Der ältere der beiden Jungen, von Evans hatte bei uns in der Klinik angefangen und wann immer er auch hier war, schien sie weniger Zeit für dunkle Gedanken zu haben.

Gestern hatte ich die beiden dabei beobachtet wie er ihr ein altes Funkgerät erklärt hatte und anschließend eine Verbindung mit einem Mädchen hergestellt hatte. Heute Morgen, vor etwa vier Stunden hatte sie an eben jenem Funkgerät gesessen und wieder mit jemandem geredet, aber auch immer wieder etwas geschrieben. Jetzt hatte ich endlich Zeit sie danach zu fragen, doch ich fand sie nicht. Also trat ich hinter den Schreibtisch mit dem alten Funk und öffnete ihre Block. Verwundert hob ich die Brauen.

„Was machst du da? Schnüffelst du deiner Tochter etwa nach?"

„Was? Nein. Äh... ja, sag mal Kate, wusstest du das sie zur Schule möchte?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hier sieh mal. Das sieht aus wie die Aufgaben von Dennis Quaid gestern."

Kate kam, schaute kurz auf die Aufgaben und schlug den Block zu, sie legte ihre Hände an meine Brust und lächelte breit. „Sie wird es uns schon sagen, mmh?"

„Du hast Recht und..."

„_HAU AB! HILFE! WEG!"_

„Das ist..."

„Kathie!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ich war draußen und genoss die Sonne, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr so heiß war. Außerdem wartete ich auf Cailan. Seine Schicht begann gleich und ich wollte mich für das Funkgerät bedanken. Es gab nicht viele in meinem Alter in der Umgebung, so viel wusste ich inzwischen, jetzt aber hatte ich die Namen und Frequenzen, wie ich die anderen erreichen konnte. Es war schon seltsam, was so ein paar kurze Gespräche bewirken konnten. Ich fühlte mich nur noch halb so alleine, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Ich schaute an meinen Beinen herunter und dachte daran, was Reebecca gesagt hatte. _Demnächst stellen wir dich auf die Beine._ Ich hatte gewaltig Angst davor.

Ich schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nein, also wenn ich ehrlich war, dann hatte ich eher Angst davor, das es nicht klappte, als davor auf dem Boden zu landen. Ich fürchtete, das ich schon wieder enttäuscht würde. Ich traute der Tatsache nicht, das ich wieder Gefühl im Bein bekam.

Seufzend öffnete ich die Augen und sah mich einem Jungen mit Sommersprossen und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht gegenüber.

Mein Lächeln gefror. Ich kannte den Kerl. Und er war der letzte, den ich hier je erwartet hätte. Ich wich in meinem Stuhl zurück. Während er sich grinsend vorbeugte. „Na, sieh mal einer an.", flötete der schwarzhaarige. „Wen haben wir denn da?"

Ich griff nach dem Joystick und wollte rückwärts fahren, ich wusste ich stand genau vor der Rampe zur Klinik. Doch er war schneller. Er packte grob mein Handgelenk und beugte sich gefährlich grinsend vor. „Jetzt pass mal gut auf, ich bekomme noch immer was ich will und... wie mir scheint, wird es jetzt leichter.", er packte meine Haare, riss mir den Kopf nach hinten und kam dicht an mein Ohr. Ich bekam Panik, keuchte, mir wurde heiß. Er würde doch nicht hier? _Doch würde er!_ „Wo immer du jetzt wohnst, _mir_ werden sie glauben, _wie immer_."

…_. Glauben, Vertrauen..._

_...gehörst jetzt zu uns, wie Scarlett... Scarlett sag deiner Schwester Bye bye... egal was auch geschieht, du bist meine Tochter, ich bin da und Kate. _Versuch_ uns zu vertrauen..._

Ich holte Luft und schrie: _„Hilfe! Hil...!"_

Ich trat mit dem rechten Fuß so kräftig nach ihm, wie ich konnte. PENG! Er klatschte mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Für eine Sekunde starrte ich ihn bestürzt an. „_HAU AB! HILFE! WEG_!"

Als er wieder zu packen wollte, sah ich etwas, nein jemanden an der Straße und schrie: _„HILFE! SAM! EMMA HILFE!"_

„HEY! HEY WEG DA!" Sam schmiss die Tasche die er hielt weg und stürmte auf mich zu. Gale ließ mich los, starrte mich böse an und rannte davon. „_Mir glaubt jeder!_"

Seine Drohung machte mir wirklich Angst und ich spürte die Tränen, als Emma vor mir in die Hocke ging und meine Hand von der Wange zog. „Ist ja gut, alles gut. Wir sind da."

„_Emma! Kathie!"_

„_DAD!"_

Kaum das er sich hinunter beugte klammerte ich mich an ihn und weinte.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vor der Klinik fand ich sie nicht, so dass ich eilig nach hinten lief. Dort war ich kaum draußen, als ich Sam rufend hinter wem herlaufen sah und Emma vor dem Rollstuhl, meiner Tochter hockte. _„Emma! Kathie!"_

Ich stürzte die Treppen hinunter, als...

„_DAD!"_

Ich zuckte zusammen, das hatte sie noch nie gesagt, ich nickte stumm und legte die Arme um sie, als sie sich bereits an mich klammerte und immer wieder wiederholte. Er sei hier. Sie war völlig aufgelöst. Entschieden löste ich mich von ihr, öffnete den Gurt und hob sie aus dem Stuhl, Sam kam zurück, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln sah, im Moment aber war es mir egal.

Ich brachte Katherine in mein Büro und setzte sie dort auf meinen Bürostuhl, nahm mir selber den Drehhocker und setzte mich vor sie, die Füße vor ihre, damit sie nicht runterrutschte.

„Kathie, Katherine sieh mich an. Sieh mich an!", bat ich leise, Kate war uns zwar gefolgt, hielt sich jetzt aber zurück.

Endlich sah Katherine mich an, ängstlich, unsicher. Ich strich ihr das Tränennasse Haar aus der Stirn. „Katherine, wer ist hier? Wer war bei dir?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich seufzte. Ich sah mich vor dem einzig wirklichen Dilemma, das ich mit ihr noch hatte. Vertrauen. Sie konnte uns noch immer nicht vertrauen. Alleine Scarlett gegenüber zeigte sie inzwischen Vertrauen zu sich selbst, sonst kaum und anderen gegenüber schon gar nicht. Ich musterte die Schiene um ihr Bein und dachte an die Fortschritte der letzten Wochen. Ich schloss kurz die Augen, dann packte ich sie an den Seiten und zog sie mit einiger Mühe, doch entschieden hoch. Erschrocken starrte sie mich an. „Nicht, ich... ich kann doch nicht, ich..."

„Du stehst doch schon.", unterbrach ich sie ruhig und versuchte sie anzusehen, doch ihr Blick zuckte ängstlich von meinen Armen zum Boden. „Katherine. Kathie, du stehst. Ich halte dich, du wirst nicht fallen." Ihr Blick huschte zu mir, ich nickte, „Ich... lass dich nicht fallen.", wiederholte ich. Ganz langsam entspannte sie sich ein wenig und ihre Finger lösten sich von meinem Handgelenk, legten sich locker auf meine Unterarme. Sie musterte mich.

Ich nickte erneut. „Vertrauen?" Fragte ich leise.

Sie sah mich besorgt an.

„Wer war da draußen.", fragte ich leise und setzte sie zurück auf den Stuhl, mich wie zuvor, ihr gegenüber.

„Gale.", flüsterte sie und schloss panisch die Augen, ehe sie aufsah. „Gale.", wiederholte sie etwas lauter und sah mich bittend an. Ich nickte und stand auf, nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich glaube dir, hörst du? Was immer er erzählen mag, ich, _wir_ glauben _dir_."

Sie nickte und Kate kam näher, legte ihre Hand auf Katherines Arm. „Darf Geoff es mir erzählen, was er... weiß?"

Katherine nickte und griff meine Hand. „Ich... ich hab Angst, er... er hat gesagt... er... er kriegt was er will. Er... er wollte schon damals mich, um..." Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du gehst nicht alleine raus, hörst du? Oder alleine mit deiner Schwester, klar? Wir werden immer bei dir sein und..."

Es klopfte und zu meiner Überraschung stand mir ein fremder Mann gegenüber der mich und dann meine Tochter böse ansah, doch sein Blick war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem der Frau hinter ihm. Mir ahnte böses. Ich stellte mich vor Katherine, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. „Dies ist ein Arztzimmer _und_ ein Behandlungsraum, da stürmt man nicht einfach herein!", wies ich die Neuankömmlinge zurecht, deutete dabei auf die Tür hinter ihnen. Die zwei aber rührten sich nicht von der Stelle, starrten mich nur böse an. „_Dieses Mädchen_!", der Mann spuckte die Worte förmlich aus, „hat Gales Bruder auf dem Gewissen und... sie hat _ihn_ eben _angegriffen_!"

Ich wollte protestieren, doch Kate war schneller und trat sogar um den Schreibtisch herum. „Unsere Tochter? Nun, unser Pilot und seine Frau haben das ganze irgendwie anders gesehen. _Er_ hat _sie_ _geschlagen_, sie hat sich gewehrt!" Kate hob drohend die Hand. „Außerdem, sitzt unsere Tochter im Rollstuhl, wie bitte, soll sie ihren Sohn angegriffen haben?"

„Ach und wo ist dann der Rollstuhl und..."

„Doc? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Ah, Jack, ja.", ich kam nun ebenfalls um den Tisch herum, nach einem letzten Blick auf meine Tochter und reichte dem eintretenden Sheriff die Hand. „Sergeant Carruthers, ich will diesen jungen Mann anzeigen, wegen tätlichem Angriff und Körperverletzung, so wie psychischer Gewalt und Freiheitsentziehung meiner Tochter."

„Freiheits, aber er hat..."

„Heute nicht, aber als sie zusammen Pflegekinder waren und meines Wissens gibt es da Verjährungsfristen."

„Das sind starke Anschuldigungen Geoff."

„Frag Sam und Emma, die haben gesehen, was er _eben_ gemacht hat."

„In dem Fall muss ich sie bitten dieses Büro sofort zu verlassen und sich der Familie Standish nicht näher als auf hundert Meter zu nähern."

„Das ist doch..."

„Ein Befehl, wenn Sie nicht in die Zelle wollen! Mitkommen."

Als ich die Tür schloss und mich zu Katherine herumdrehte spiegelte sich in ihrem verweinten Gesicht Unglauben, Dank und noch etwas, das fast gleich wieder verschwand. „Du..."

„Alles ist gut. Er wird dir nichts tuen."

„Aber... aber ihr müsst morgen weg und dann..."

„Ich denke, Sam und Emma werden nichts gegen Besuch, haben? Oder Vic?", fragte Kate und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher nicht."

Katherine starrte uns beide erschrocken an. „Aber... aber da sind die doch sicher auch und..."

„Nein sie fahren mit dem Wohnwagen hier durch, hat Jack gesagt," beruhigte ich sie und ging zu ihr zurück. „Sie werden alle aufpassen."

Katherine nickte unsicher und ich hob sie hoch. „Komm wir gehen essen. Kate? Lass uns Feierabend machen."

Kate nickte und öffnete uns die Tür, draußen erwarteten uns die anderen und Sam brachte uns den Rollstuhl, stellte die Bremsen ein. Auch Chris und Claire kamen rasch näher und beide gleichzeitig redeten auf Kate und mich ein. Das einzige was ich wirklich verstand war etwas von Morgen und tauschen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt oft genug unsere Schichten übernommen. Wir _werden_ morgen fliegen. Emma? Sam? Denkt ihr zwei ihr schafft das eineinhalb Tage mit den beiden?"

Ein wenig überrumpelt sahen sie sich an, auch in den anderen Gesichtern spiegelte sich plötzlich etwas das weit mehr als Überraschung war. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los, Leute?"

Sam rieb sich ein wenig betroffen den Nacken. „Naja, Broken Hill hat sich eben gemeldet und... ähm... der Postflieger bringt uns gleich Joshua, den kleinen aus der Sturmnacht."

Kate und ich lächelten und sie lief direkt zu Emma und umarmte sie. „Hey! Das freut mich für euch."

Emma nickte, löste sich von Kate und fasste Sams Arm. „Komm schon, das schaffen wir schon, mmh? Er ist ein Baby und Kathie kann helfen. Ich bleibe morgen und übermorgen einfach der Arbeit fern und dann klappt das schon."

„Sicher? Ich meine..."

„Sam."

Er nickte und sah mich an. „Na, dann... sehen wir mal, was Vic dazu sagt."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Vic hatte wahrlich nicht viel dazu gesagt, bis auf die Tatsache, das Nancy sicherlich jederzeit helfen würde und er nun wenigstens einen Grund habe, das Pack, wie er es nannte nicht hinein zu lassen. Er schien recht zufrieden, bat sogar zwei Urlauber darum das Zimmer zu tauschen und quartierte uns, samt Emma und Sam in die so freigewordenen Zimmer ein, da sie eine Verbindungstür hatten. In der letzten Nacht war es etwas eng geworden, zumindest bei mir, denn Kate und mein Vater hatten das Doppelbett genommen, ich ein aufgestelltes Gästebett und das Reisebett von Scarlett hatte ja auch noch im Raum gestanden. Dafür würde ich diese Nacht um so mehr Platz haben. Scarlett würde dann bei Sam und Emma sein, ich alleine.

Jetzt aber waren wir alle am Flugplatz und verabschiedeten Kate und unseren Vater, die von Johnno geflogen wurden.

Zurück in der Stadt wartete ich unten im Pup darauf, das Emma Josh hingelegt hatte, ehe ich unser Essen bestellte. Scarletts Gläschen stand vor mir und sie saß im Hochstuhl neben mir. Ich grinste als sie mir munter erzählend die Lampen und Bilder im Raum zeigte. Scarlett liebte diesen Ort, noch mehr den Biergarten, mit den unzähligen bunten Lichtern. Ich lächelte und rief sie leise. „Scarlett? Scar-lett!" ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Cari, ja wo ist denn Cari?"

Scarlett schaute mich fragend an und ich streckte die Hand mit dem Löffel aus. „Da kommt das Flugzeug, da... _kommt_ das Flugzeug. _Luke... auf_!"

Kichernd und strahlend öffnete sie ihren Mund und begann die kleinen Nudelstücke zu kauen, ehe sie schluckte. „Ah...ih...na... ahh daa!" Rief sie begeistert, kaum das der Mund leer war, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und drehte ihn weg, als der Löffel kam. Ich seufzte. „_Da... kommt_ der Flieger?"

Scarlett klatschte in die Hände und nickte ruckartig. „Ahh..aiijaah!"

Ich nickte und führte den Löffel in kreisenden Bewegungen zu ihrem Mund. Plötzlich sah sie weinend hinter mich. Ich wollte mich umdrehen als etwas kräftig gegen meinen Arm schlug, der Löffel fiel zu Boden. Ich zog die Hand zurück. „Was zum..." Ich schwieg als ich ihn sah und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ihn abhalten sollte Scarlett etwas zu tuen. Er strich meiner zitternden, weinenden Schwester über das feine blond- braune Haar. „Na so was? Lassen dich Momy und Daddy also immer noch alleine? Die wissen wohl nichts von Bennylein?"

Ich spürte die Tränen und meinen Zorn, bemühte mich aber um Ruhe und blickte zur Tür. Ich wusste Vic würde gleich wieder kommen, immerhin brachte er nur den Müll raus. Gale lachte kalt. „Der Alte? Vergiss ihn! Die Tür ist abgeriegelt."

Ich starrte ihn voller Angst an, dann aber fiel mir ein, das außer Emma und mir noch jemand hier war. Jemand, der mich erst heute Morgen unerwartet geküsst hatte. _„CAIL!"_

Ich hörte oben Emma die nach uns rief und wollte antworten, als mir eine Hand den Mund zu hielt und er die zweite Hand, nach Scarlett ausstreckte, er griff ihren Arm und sie schrie auf. Flehentlich sah ich ihn an. Er grinste. „Mach das nochmal und ich..."

„_HE! RAUS! WEG DA! Ich ruf den Sheriff!"_

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Gale rannte zur Tür, ich hörte den Riegel und wie er davon rannte, etwas fiel zu Boden und Vic fluchte. _„Na, warte, das melde ich!"_

Er kam eilig herein und Emma stürzte samt Baby die Treppen herunter. Während Cailan sich mit Scarlett neben mich setzte und die Kleine, ohne loszulassen auf meine Knie setzte. Scarlett schmiegte sich sofort an mich und ich drückte sie. Noch immer weinend schaute ich ihn dankbar an. „Danke dir."

Er nickte und strich mir über die Wange, Vic rief in der Zeit bei Jack Carruthers an und Emma setzte sich mit Josh im Arm. „Ich …. ich hätte euch zwei nicht alleine..."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hätte es trotzdem versucht."

„Eins verstehe ich nicht...", Cail blickte mich ernst an. „...du hast heute morgen gesagt, das er... naja... immer gesehen hat, das ihn alle für den lieben kleinen Engel halten. Warum riskiert er hier dann erwischt zu werden?"

„Er muss hier nicht auf Gutjunge tuen.", warf Vic ein und kam nun ebenfalls näher. „Niemand hier würde ihm glauben, wenn er nur etwas Verstand hat, dann ist ihm das nach der Anzeige gestern klar." Ich nickte betroffen und nickte. „Er hat sich auch bei Keil nicht mehr bemüht, nach dem der ihn durchschaut hatte, aber versucht ihn aus dem Weg zu bekommen." Ich sah hinunter auf Scarlett die sich langsam beruhigte. „Cailan? Er... hat ihren rechten Arm eben ganz grob gepackt und jetzt passt sie die ganze Zeit auf, das der mich nicht berührt."

Emma sah mich besorgt an und Cailan schob die Kleine mit dem Rücken zu mir auf meine Knie, griff vorsichtig nach ihrem Oberarm und sah sich den Unterarm genau an. Scarlett wehrte sich und begann zu weinen, sobald er ihren Unterarm berührte. „Cailan?"

„Hat er ihr was getan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, zur Sicherheit sollten wir gleich in der Klinik mal röntgen."

Ich nickte und Emma ebenso. „Mir reichts jetzt, ich hole den Kinderwagen runter, ich lasse keinen der drei mehr alleine, dieser Junge ist ja übergeschnappt."

Jack kam rein, sah sich alarmiert um und Vic nahm ihn gleich mit zur Bar und begann zu erzählen. Nachdem ich ihm den Ablauf beschrieben hatte, verließen wir den Pub. Jack brachte uns bis zur Klinik und ging dann zu seinem Auto. Er wollte Verstärkung aus Broken Hill und einen Richter.

Das Röntgen ergab, das sie nichts gebrochen hatte. Chris saß Momente später mit Scarlett im Arm auf einer Liege und Cailan strich Voltaren auf ihren Arm, ehe er ihn dick verband und ein buntes Pflaster draufklebte. Grinsend sah er sie an. „Sieh mal Scarlett ein Schmetterling und eine Blume."

„Ah...aaah!" Sie nickte und sah zu mir, zeigte auf das Pflaster. Chris nickte und reichte die Kleine an Cailan zurück. „So ihr drei, ich denke, ihr solltet dann jetzt Emma erlösen und Cailan? Bleib doch bei den Mädchen, mmh? Hier ist heute nichts mehr los."

„Sicher?"

Chris nickte und scheuchte uns mit eindeutiger Geste hinaus.

Während Emma später am Nachmittag mit den beiden Kleinen und Sam im Pub war, nahm Cailan mich mit zum Fluss. Emba und zwei andere Jugendliche, die ich inzwischen vom Funk kannte badeten dort im Wasser, oder saßen auf einer Decke im Sand und beobachteten. Cailan sah mich herausfordernd an. „Auch auf die Decke?"

„Ich... weiß nicht."

„Ach komm, was soll er denn hier machen, mmh? Hier sind zu viele Leute." Er tickte mich an und zeigte einige Meter weiter. „Sieh mal, Marty, Penny und Annie. Vertrau mir, zu viele Leute, das wagt er nicht."

Unsicher nickte ich schließlich und löste selber den Gurt. Er grinste und löste die Armstütze. „Fertig?"

Ich nickte und er hob mich aus dem Rollstuhl, brachte mich zur Decke und setzte mich ab. Abwartend schaute er mich an. „Sitzt du?" Ich nickte einen Moment später und er löste sich von mir. „HEY Leute! Begrüßt Katherine, die Tochter vom Doc!"

Aus dem Wasser hoben sich winkende Arme und Cailan stellte mir die drei vor. Neben mir auf der Decke sah mich das rothaarige Mädchen lächelnd an. „Hi, ich bin Carolin," sie sprach den Namen anders aus als ich ihn je gehört hatte und verwundert musterte ich sie. Sie grinste. „Ich komme aus Deutschland, nenn mich Caro, oder Lin, Lin sagen fast alle hier."

Ich nickte und beobachtete das Treiben im Wasser.

Nach einer Weile kam etwas Wind auf. Das Mädchen Emba kam aus dem Wasser und setzte sich ins Handtuch gekuschelt auf einen Stein. Mir flogen lose Strähnen ins Haar und ich streckte die Hand aus, um sie ganz unbedacht hinters Ohr zu bekommen. Dummerweise hatte ich in diesem Moment nicht mehr an mein Handycap gedacht und ehe ich mich versah fiel ich auf die Seite, ich riss meinen Arm runter und stützte mich fluchend ab. Zwei Hände packten meine Seiten und halfen mir wieder auf, ich drehte den Kopf hinter mich und sah in Cailans amüsiertes Gesicht. „Vielleicht... sollten wir nachher noch im Physio- Raum vorbei sehen?"

„Reebecca ist erst..."

„Ich rede von uns. Deine Übungen kennst du doch."

„Das musst du aber ni..."

„Vielleicht will ich es aber?" Fragte er mich und ehe ich mich versah hatte er sich vorgebeugt und küsste mich ein zweites mal. Wieder war es nur ganz leicht und vorsichtig und wieder kribbelte es unheimlich in meinem Bauch. Wieder löste er sich fast sofort von mir. Ich hob dieses mal ganz bewusst meinen Arm an und packte seine Schulter, krallte mich in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Er sah mich überrascht an, ich genoss den Moment meines Triumphs und streckte mich ihm entgegen. Als sich unsere Lippen berührten, legte sich seine Hand in meinen Rücken und er zog mich näher. Im nächsten Moment hockte er über mir und drückte mich sanft hinunter. Er schaute mich fragend an, Emba neben uns war plötzlich fort. Verwundert blinzelte ich.

Seine Hand an meiner Wange holte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihm und ich schaute ihm aufmerksam entgegen. Abgesehen von meinem Vater und Kate, war er der einzige der viele Teile aus meiner Vergangenheit kannte. Er war mir noch nie so nahe gewesen wie jetzt. Ich war aufgeregt, mein Bauch kribbelte, ich wollte ihn wieder küssen, gleichzeitig aber hatte ich eine Wahnsinns Angst ihm so nahe zu sein. Er legte eine Hand unter meine Brust die andere blieb an meiner Wange. „Ist gut, ruhig," sagte er leise und machte Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Ich packte seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. „Küss mich," hauchte ich.

„Sicher?" Fragte er leise.

Ich nickte und er beugte sich sehr langsam herunter, ganz vorsichtig und küsste mich. Meine Hand glitt in seinen Nacken und gierig saugte ich an seiner Lippe, stieß mit der Zunge dagegen. Er keuchte verwundert und löste sich etwas, sah mich an. Ich schaute zurück. „Nicht aufhören," bat ich und er lächelte mich glücklich an. „Ich liebe dich, es ist mir egal wie lange ich warten muss, damit auch dein Vater damit leben kann." Er grinste mich an und ich ließ ihn los. „Cailan, ich..."

„Schon gut. Mir reicht es völlig wenn du hier bist und das tust, was du eben getan hast." Er beugte sich sehr langsam wieder näher. „Soll ich gehen? Oder dich... zurückbringen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, stieß ihn dennoch von mir und als er neben mir lag stützte ich mich auf, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Und... wenn ich mir... gar nicht sicher bin, was ich will? Das... das ist alles... so neu, so..."

„Och wie süß! Weiß dein Lover, das du Kinder umbringst und mit Vorliebe jeden..."

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und starrte auf den Jungen über mir. _GALE_!

Plötzlich war ich gar nicht mehr so dankbar, das die anderen uns Zeit alleine gegeben hatten. Ich spürte wie ich mich verkrampfte und alle alten Ängste wieder hochkamen, ohne Sam, Emma und Dad fühlte ich mich plötzlich schrecklich alleine. Ich spürte wie Cailan langsam aufstand und dann stand er zwischen Gale und mir.

Panik durchflutete mich, ich wusste, wozu Gale fähig war. Er hatte seinen Bruder Klippen runter geworfen und... ich kämpfte mich in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position und starrte Gale trotz meiner Angst böse an. „Verschwinde endlich! Niemand hier glaubt dir!"

„Dein Vater womöglich nicht und Freunde dieses Gottes in weiß, aber die hier?" Fragte er und grinste. Ich spürte wie mich jemand von hinten packte und aufsetzte, ich drehte den Kopf und sah Carolin. Hinter ihr kamen die anderen näher, zwei der Jungen hoben im näher kommen große Stöcke auf und einer schlug sich den schweren Ast selbst auf die Hand. Es war eindeutig, das sie alle bereit waren sich zu prügeln. Ich schaute von ihnen hinüber zu Gale. Er wirkte verunsichert, doch nur für Sekunden, dann zog er etwas unter seiner Weste hervor. „Ich sagte doch ich kriege immer was ich will!"


	13. A spark of hope

**Gleam of hope**

**13\. A spark of hope**

„Ich sagte doch ich kriege immer was ich will!"

Ich starrte entsetzt auf die Waffe auch die anderen wichen zurück. Cailan aber hatte noch immer beschwichtigend die Hände erhoben. „Komm schon, bisher hast du nichts getan, was nicht..."

„Klappe!" Zischte Gale und in seinen Augen stand das irre Funkeln, das ich schon von damals kannte. Ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen, ich glaubte zu wissen was er vorhatte und tat das einzige was mir einfiel. „Komm schon Gale! Die willst du doch gar nicht, nimm mich mit und lass sie alle in Ruhe, du... du willst doch gar..."

Er fuchtelte mit der Waffe in seiner Hand herum und gierig sah er mich an. „_Wegen dir_," stieß er hasserfüllt hervor, „hat Steven mir nicht mehr gehorcht, wegen dir hat er... du wirst mitkommen," er nickte der irre Glanz in seinen Augen nahm zu. „Aber... aber erst, wenn ich..."

**KRACH!**

**PENG!**

„_NEIN! CAILAN!"_

Er landete neben mir auf der Decke, aus seiner Brust lief das Blut, panisch warf ich mich nach vorne und drückte mit meinem ganzen Gewicht auf die Wunde. Er stöhnte und sah mich entschuldigend an. Ich sah an ihm vorbei, zwei der anderen Jungen hatten Gale inzwischen auf den Boden geschmissen, einer ließ los, wollte ihm die Hände zu binden und Gale drehte sich herum, ein Messer in der Hand und stach zu. Der kleinste Junge, ich glaube er hieß Danny griff in seine Tasche, öffnete ein Taschenmesser und schmiss. Gale stöhnte und ging in die Knie. In seiner Brust steckte das Messer. Über den Hügel her drangen die Stimmen von Penny, Marty und Annie zu uns herüber. Marty stürmte direkt Richtung Straße davon, Penny und Annie kamen vor uns zum stehen. Penny sah nach Gale und Annie zerriss hastig Cailans Kleidung.

„Schön weiter drücken," wies sie mich an und ich fragte mich panisch wie sie nur so ruhig bleiben konnte.

Ich war kurz vorm durch drehen, als Marty zurückkam, mich jemand von Cailan wegzog und Marty meine Position einnahm. Ich wehrte mich so weit es möglich war, hatte aber logischerweise keine wirkliche Chance. Also schaute ich mich wütend um und erkannte Sam. „Lass mich, ich... ich will..."

„Lass Annie das machen und Marty," sagte er und zog mich fest an sich. Ich wollte ihm aber gar nicht zu hören. Mein Hass auf Gale, stieg mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich und die Cailans Blut den Sand färbte, zugleich wuchs meine Angst. Nur langsam begann ich zu begreifen, was Gale getan hatte. Ich war dabei einen der vier Menschen zu verlieren, zu denen ich in den letzten Wochen wirklich so etwas wie vertrauen gefunden hatte. Ich schluchzte und Sam drückte mich fester. Eine Hand um mich herum geschlungen, eine an meiner Stirn, kniete er hinter mir, immer wieder sagte er irgendetwas, doch ich bekam es kaum mit.

Plötzlich quietschten Reifen und im nächsten Augenblick vernahm ich durchaus bekannte Stimmen. Chris kniete sich neben Cailan, rief dann aber meinen Vater der ihr mit sorgenvollem Blick gefolgt war, er schaute mich nur kurz an, kümmerte sich dann um Cailan, während seine Kollegin und Freundin neben Gale in die Knie ging. Sie tastete nach seinem Handgelenk, dann nach seinem Hals. Ich schloss wütend wie gepeinigt die Augen, mir gefiel gar nicht, das sie ihm helfen musste.

„Geoff? Was brauchst du?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

„Kümmere dich um den da, Jungs! Die Trage! Ihr müsst mir helfen!" Rief ich kopfschüttelnd und legte die zweite Infusion mit Flüssigkeit an. Erneut warf ich einen Seitenblick zu meiner Tochter. Erleichtert nahm ich dieses mal dabei zur Kenntnis das sie wirklich unverletzt schien. Ich bemerkte wie Chris aufstand und blickte sie mahnend an, während ich den Jungs mit der Trage Platz machte. „Chris, denk nach! Wir müssen ihm hel..."

„Da gibt's nichts mehr zu helfen. Das sind mindestens eineinhalb Liter Blut und kein Puls, was soll ich reanimieren?"

Ich schaute an ihr vorbei, sie hatte Recht, gegen die Blutlache unter dem mir so sehr verhassten Jugendlichen, schien selbst Cailans Blutverlust gering. Ich seufzte. „Versuch es trotzdem, mindestens zehn Minuten. Ich will nicht, das es einen Grund gibt uns Absicht zu unterstellen."

„Geoff! Selbst wenn ich ihn wiederbekomme dann..."

„Ich weiß, mach es einfach."

„Wie du meinst," erklärte sie wütend, tat aber wie geheißen. Ich blickte die Jungs an. „Hoch mit ihm und in den Krankenwagen. Sam?"

„Geh nur, Penny und ich bekommen das schon hin."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen und schlug die Augen auf, als mich jemand an der Schulter rüttelte ich blinzelte, ehe ich jemanden erkannte. „Dad?"

Er nickte müde und ging vor mir in die Knie. Erst jetzt dämmerte mir wo ich war. Ich lag auf den Stühlen im Wartebereich vor dem OP. Ich drehte mich herum. Nein, ich irrte nicht, mein Kopf lag wirklich auf Sams Knien, er lächelte beruhigend auf mich hinab und ich fragte mich, wie lange wir schon hier waren, denn draußen war es nun dunkel. _Fuck! Das muss furchtbar unbequem für ihn sein und ich... hoffentlich keine Druckstellen._

Ich blickte zu meinem Vater auf und streckte ihm meine rechte Hand entgegen. Er nahm sie und zog, gleichzeitig schob er die Hand an meine linke Schulter und drückte dagegen. Sam stand auf und streckte sich, kaum das ich saß, er warf uns noch einen kurzen Blick zu und ging, während Dad sich setzte. Beunruhigt schaute ich ihn an. Im Fernsehen war es nie gut, wenn sich der, der mit einem wartete verdrückte und einen der Arzt so seltsam anschaute. „Ist er..."

„Er wird wieder gesund, ganz sicher." Er strich mir übers Haar. „Es... es tut mir Leid, das ich... nicht mehr tuen konnte, das... das hätte nicht..."

Ich griff seine Hand und schaute ihn bittend zurück. „Dad? Vielleicht... vielleicht musste das ja sein? Damit... damit ich wirklich sehe, wie sehr ihr mir vertraut. Du, Kate, Cailan, ihr... alle."

Er lächelte mir zu und nickte. „Ich denke... wir sollten ins Pub, Kate ist sicherlich schon ganz verrückt vor Sorge und du..."

„Bitte, ich... ich will zu ihm, er... er hat sich einfach vor ihn gestellt und dabei... er wusste es."

„Was wusste Cail?"

„Gale. Er wusste alles von Gale."

„Wenn du sagst alles? Meinst du dann auch..."

„Alles," ich nickte. „Bitte, ich will zu ihm."

Dad nickte und hob mich hoch, setzte mich in den Rollstuhl und fuhr mich hinüber zum Zimmer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, suchte uns gleich am Morgen die Richterin auf, die am Vorabend angekommen war. Neben unserer Anzeige, hatte sie natürlich auch gleich die des Mordes an Gale auf ihrem Schreibtisch gefunden und nun wollte sie die Aussagen aller, die am Fluss gewesen waren, oder hinzugekommen waren. So erreichten wir das Krankenhaus entschieden später als mir lieb gewesen war.

Nachdem ich mich bei Guy über Cailan erkundigt hatte und nun wusste, das dessen Werte ganz gut waren schaute ich nun nach meiner Tochter. Am Fenster zu Cailans Zimmer aber blieb ich stehen. Sie saß an seinem Bett, ihr Kopf lag neben seinem Arm. Ich musste unwillkürlich Lächeln, mir gefiel nicht sonderlich das es ausgerechnet jemand sein musste, der so viel älter war denn sie. Aber mir war durchaus bewusst, das Kate Recht hatte. Allein die Tatsache, dass es da diese nicht zu leugnende Nähe zwischen ihr und ihm gab, zeigte wie sehr sie sich geöffnet hatte. Sie lernte zu vertrauen. Uns und sich selbst.

„Geoff..."

„Ja, ich weiß schon, sie mag ihn."

„Nein, sieh mal, ihre Hand."

Irritiert betrachtete ich das Bild das sich mir bot genauer und doch konnte ich nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, sie hielt Cailans Hand und lag vor seinem Arm, den Kopf auf der Matratze und ihrer Hand. Ich stutzte. Moment mal! _Sie... sie liegt auf ihrer _rechten_ Hand!_

Ich riss die Augen auf, als ich verstand. Katherines Daumen strich über Cailans Hand, seine Finger zuckten just diesem Moment und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. _Sie bewegt die Finger! Links!_

Cailans Augen flatterten...

Kate griff nach meiner Hand. „Sie... sie hat es nicht mal bemerkt."

Ich nickte stumm, zu gefangen von dem was ich da sah.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Er bewegte die Finger, umgriff meine Hand und ich schaute auf. Meine Augen blickten direkt in seine dunkelbraunen und ich lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Cailan, du..."

„Deine..._ deine Hand_!"

Ich starrte ihn an, entschied, das ich mich verhört hatte und nickte ihm zu. „Sicher wird alles gut, ich..."

„Nein, Katherine. Deine linke Hand, du streichelst mich."

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, starrte auf meine Hand, zitternd sah ich zurück zu ihm. „Aber... aber das..."

Er drückte meine Linke, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste sie. „Ich würde sagen... das ist... Fortschritt?" Er grinste und schloss müde wieder die Augen. „Bist du hier, wenn ich... wieder aufwache?"

„Immer, wer soll denn sonst sehen, ob ich meine Übungen mache?", ich grinste und nickte ihm zu.


	14. Epilog

**Gleam of hope**

**14\. Epilog**

„Cailan?! Cailan!?"

„Im Bad? Was rufst du denn so?"

„Dad und Kate sind zwei Tage im Outback, Scarlett bei ihren Pateneltern und ich... ich darf bei dir bleiben. Ich kann doch, nicht?"

Ich kam aus dem kleinen Bad und schaute meiner sechzehnjährigen Freundin verblüfft entgegen. Ich musste mich verhört haben, richtig? Ich meine, sie war jetzt sechzehn und ich einundzwanzig, sicherlich hatte der Doc ihr das nicht erlaubt. Wachsam schaute ich sie an. „Katie?" Fragte ich nach. „Was genau, hält dein Vater von dieser Idee? Weißt du... ich hänge nämlich so wohl an meinem Leben, als auch meinem Job."

Sie kicherte und sah mich vom Bett her, auf dem sie saß höchst zufrieden an. „Er meinte so was wie, er sei sich sicher, wir... naja... wüssten schon, worauf wir achten müssten und... das man... Dinge _dieser_ Art, ja nicht nur Nachts machen könnte. Er meinte... wenn es schon sein muss, dann wenigstens mit _wem_ der... _vorher_ überlegt."

Überrascht, doch nicht minder besorgt musterte ich sie und trat näher. „Er lässt dich allen ernstes alleine... hier bei mir? Ich meine, im gleichen Haus wie Marty und Finn und mir?"

Sie nickte mir zu, stand auf, packte mich und streckte sich mir entgegen. „Hast du sonst noch Sorgen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Arme um sie, beugte mich vor und gab ihr erst einen sehr kurzen, dann einen recht langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie mit dem gleichen Feuer erwiderte.

Anschließend schaute ich ihr einen langen Moment in diese hellen, strahlenden Augen und nickte ihr zu. _Ja, sie und keine andere. Ich werde sie fragen und das bald. Mit ihr will ich mein Leben verbringen. Mit ihr, sonst niemandem._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ich erwiderte seinen Blick, der so voller Wärmer und Liebe war. Ein weiteres mal machte mich die Tiefe seiner Augen verrückt, zogen mich in ihren Bann. In meinem inneren kribbelte es schon, ehe er mich zu sich holte und während unseres Kusses wurde ich wie so oft wieder feucht. Ich schloss seufzend die Augen.

Nein, Zweifel hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Weder an meinen Gefühlen, noch an ihm, oder daran das es nicht klappen sollte, wollten wir es beide. Ich wusste das er wollte und ich wusste plötzlich, in diesem Moment, mit Gewissheit, das ich es auch wollte. Ich wollte ihn, Cailan. Ich wollte ihn spüren, seine Berührungen, ohne störende Kleidung und ich wollte ihn _in_ mir.

„Cailan? Schlaf mit mir," flüsterte ich, als er sich von mir löste und nickte ihm zu. Ich war mir sicher. Ebenso sicher, wie ich wusste, dass es Dad nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich es tatsächlich tat. Davon zu sprechen war eben doch was anderes.

Ich sah ihn verlangend an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ich aber nickte. „Ich bin sechzehn. Zwei Jahre Cailan, wir haben genug gewartet."

Er nahm mein Gesicht seine Hände und nickte. „Ich liebe dich."

Ich nickte und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Brust. „Und ich, liebe dich."

„Heirate mich."

Ich starrte ihn an. „Was?!"

„Heirate mich."

„Er bringt dich um."

„Nicht heute, oder morgen, aber... Katherine Standish, wirst du meine Frau werden?"

Ich konnte nicht anders sah ihn an und nickte. „Er wird _uns_ umbringen.", korrigierte ich und flog ihm stürmisch um den Hals. „Nun, dann sollten wir es ihm vielleicht erst sagen, wenn... du volljährig bist?"

„Ich denke nicht, das es wirklich einen Unterschied macht. Du bleibst älter.", ich grinste und nickte dann. „Und meine Antwort, ist natürlich ja. _Ja!_"

Er strahlte drückte mich so fest, das mir kurz die Luft wegblieb und verwickelte mich dann in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der erst wirklich endete als wir beide schon halb entblößt auf seinem Bett lagen.

Seine Hände glitten langsam und sanft über meinen Körper, jede neue Berührung jagte einen Schauer durch meinen Körper und jede unbekannte ließ mich erzittern, steigerte dieses ziehende, verlangende Gefühl in meiner Mitte. So dass ich ihn, als wir endlich die Kleider los waren zu mir zog. „Jetzt, bitte, jetzt gleich.", jammerte ich und ein wohliges Schaudern durchfuhr mich, ehe der kurze Schmerz kam und verebbte als er mit Ruck in mich eindrang.

Keuchend bäumte ich mich unter ihm auf, spürte die Hitze, die wachsende kribbelnde Erregung und wie sein Glied noch etwas fester wurde. Ich spürte wie ich zu zittern begann und es unten zuckte, sich alles ein wenig enger zu machen schien. Er stöhnte beim nächsten Ruck auf und ein Schauer überkam mich als ich es spürte und begriff. Er hatte seinen Höhepunkt, warm floss es in mich hinein und dann war mir als brächen alle Wälle und die Anspannung in mir brach, ich schauderte, dieses Gefühl war unglaublich, er strich mir über die Wangen und lächelte sanft. „Du bist... einfach großartig. Ich liebe dich. Heirate mich."

Ich kicherte. „Das hatten wir schon.", erinnerte ich ihn und stupste ihm auf die Nase. Er grinste und ich nickte. „Ja."

xxXxx

„Kate!? _KATE!"_

Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum, Kathrine klang so furchtbar besorgt, beinahe ängstlich. Bange sah sie sich um. „Ist er... ist er da?"

„Wer? Cailan?"

„Dad.", kam es fast ein wenig hysterisch und kaum hörbar. Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Katie? Was i..."

„Wir... ich muss reden, jetzt bitte!" Flehentlich und gehetzt sah sie mich an, sie schien ehrlich Angst zu haben. Ich legte alles was ich hielt ab und nahm sie mit in einen leeren Behandlungsraum, hinter uns schloss ich die Türen. „Katie, was hast du denn, du bist ja völlig aufgelöst und..."

„Ich... i-ich hab nachgelesen, i-ich verstehe das nicht, ich hab...ich hab doch alles richtig gemacht und wir... waren vorsichtig, aber... Kate, ich... ich...", sie brach ab.

Die fast erwachsene Tochter, meines Mannes hielt plötzlich etwas in der Hand und streckte es mir hin. Ich erkannte es und sofort war mir klar was sie meinte, noch ehe ich etwas erkannte. Ich packte sie und drückte sie beruhigend auf die Liege. „Jetzt atme erst einmal tief durch ja genau, so ist gut. Jetzt hör mir zu. Wann hattest du deine letzte Periode, mmh? Denk nach!"

„Vor... vor acht, nein neuneinhalb Wochen, aber... in der Packung steht..."

„Ruhig. Ganz ruhig.", ich setzte mich neben sie, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. „Katie? Wie lange vor deiner Magen- Darm- Grippe hattest du, ich meine... wann davor wart ihr intim miteinander?"

„Ich... keine Ahnung, einen halben Tag, ich... verdammt, ich weiß nicht, am Abend davor, denke ich, die Nacht irgendwann, was weiß denn ich." Sie zitterte und ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, sie hatte Angst und vermutlich fühlte sie sich hoffnungslos überfordert, so wollte ich sie keineswegs in Geoffs Nähe lassen. Ich stand auf, schloss ab und ging zu ihr zurück. „Katie? Was wenn du Recht hast? Was wäre, wenn du tatsächlich ganz sicher schwanger bist?"

„Was... ich... ich weiß es nicht, ich meine... Dad bringt ihn um und mich... er wird so enttäuscht sein, so wütend und... Kate ich..."

„Nein, das wird er nicht, versprochen. Überlass deinen Dad mir, okay? Ich will wissen, was mit dir ist? Ich meine... hast du die letzten Wochen nie überlegt das es vielleicht doch so sein könnte? Ich meine du hast den Test gemacht, nicht? Keine Übelkeit? Kein ziehen?"

Katie sah mich weinend an und nickte. „Ich... ich habe immer wieder gesagt es kann nicht sein und... es abgetan, gedacht, meine Periode käme, mein... Eisprung?" Sie schluckte und wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen. „Ich... ich hab Angst, das ich... das nicht kann, das... was ist, wenn er mich verlässt, wenn er nicht..."

„Verlassen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Kette an ihrem Hals, zog daran und legte die Hand unter den einzigen Anhänger, einen schmalen Ring. „Der kommt von ihm, oder? Er hat dich gefragt? Dann wird er nicht einfach gehen. Cailan ist verantwortungsbewusst, Katie."

„Ja, aber... er..."

„Katie, was ist mit dir? Willst du dieses Baby?"

„Was?!" Das Mädchen starrte mich entsetzte an und riss die Hand aus meiner. „Ich... ich könnte nie, ich würde nie, ich... habe nur so entsetzliche Angst und was wird Dad nur dazu und..."

„Er wird gar nichts sagen. Und später wird er sich freuen, glaub mir." ich war mir bewusst, das dazwischen wohl die ein oder andere Schimpftirade liegen könnte, doch das war mein Problem, zumindest hatte ich es so entschieden. Ich stand auf und nickte ihr zu. „Ich gehe jetzt Chris holen."

„Nein! Sie wird es ihm sagen und dann..."

„Wird sie nicht, als deine Ärztin darf sie das gar nicht. Es wird alles gut, wir sind für sich da, okay?"

Unsicher nickte Katie und ich ließ sie kurz alleine, um meine Freundin und Ärztin zu holen. Fünf Minuten später war es dann klar. Katie war schwanger in etwa der fünften oder sechsten Woche. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, war am weinen und doch leuchteten die Augen. Ich strich der Jugendlichen über die Stirn und half ihr sich auf zu setzen. „Hey, ist ja gut. Alles in Ordnung. Nur keine Angst." Chris schaute uns beide an und nickte mir zu, ehe sie leise ging und alles mitnahm, Patientenakte, Ultraschallbilder und Blutprobe. Katie brauchte einen Moment.

„Willst du es Cailan sagen?"

Sie nickte. „Wann kommt er wieder?"

„Mit deinem Vater, soll ich dir Bescheid sagen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dann aber doch. „Kate? Wie... wie soll ich es Dad sagen, ich meine..."

„Gar nicht. Das werde ich machen, wenn ihr zwei gesprochen habt, du und Cail. Dein Vater wird sicher erst einmal furchtbar aufgebracht sein, aber... das muss er nicht bei euch sein." Ich zwinkerte. „Melde dich, wenn ihr gesprochen habt, oder du Hilfe willst, okay?" Katie nickte und verabschiedete sich von mir.

x

Ich wusste das etwas nicht stimmte, schon als Kate Standish zu mir in die Umkleide schlüpfte und mir erklärte, ich solle zusehen, das ich direkt nach Hause komme. Vor allem aber als sie auf meinen Einwurf noch zu ihrem Mann zu sollen erwiderte, ich würde zu Hause dringender gebraucht, weckte sie neben Sorge auch Argwohn. „Katie? Was ist mit ihr?", fragte ich, denn ich wusste das es ihr die ganze letzte Woche schon nicht gut gegangen war, auch wenn sie es immer gut verborgen hatte. Kate aber grinste mir vielsagend zu. „Du bist doch Arzt, geh und finde es heraus." Sie zwinkerte und ging, ich starrte ihr nach. Zwei Minuten später aber lief ich bereits aus der Klinik und ignorierte Dr. Standish, der mir nachrief. Irgendetwas in dem, wie seine Frau mit mir gesprochen hatte, sagte mir, das ich etwas übersehen hatte, die letzte Woche.

Ich schloss auf, rief ins Haus, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Okay, Marty war vermutlich noch im Pup und Finn womöglich auf der Farm, der Eltern seiner Freundin. Ich legte meine Tasche ab, meine Jacke und durchquerte das Haus. Sie stand im Wohnzimmer und als ich sie ansprach schien sie mich erst zu bemerken, besorgt musterte sie mich. „Cail..."

Ich nickte und ging zu ihr. Noch am Morgen war ihr schlecht gewesen, und ihr Kreislauf war unten gewesen, daher fragte ich zuerst einmal wie es ihr ging. Sie zuckte die Achseln und wandte mir wieder den Rücken zu. „Weiß nicht."

In der Scheibe sah ich ihr Spiegelbild, in ihren Augen standen Angst und Sorge, in ihrer Miene wachsames Zögern. Ich trat näher, runzelte die Stirn? „Katie?"

Sie reagierte nicht, sanft drehte ich sie zu mir herum. Ihre Stiefmutter hatte mir gesagt, ich sei Arzt und solle es herausfinden. Ich seufzte, hieß das sie wusste es? Oder hatte sie nur eine Vermutung? _Okay nachdenken!_

Ich ließ die vergangene Woche Review passieren, _Katie ist oft müde gewesen und damit aufgekratzt, gereizt, wie wenn sie diese bestimmten Tage im Monat hatte, darauf hatte ich es auch irgendwie automatisch geschoben._ In Gedanken schüttelte ich den Kopf, nein, irgendwie war ich sicher, dafür nicht heimgeschickt worden zu sein und wenn ich Katie so ansah, war mir klar, das sie Angst hatte zu reden, sie versuchte meinem Blick noch immer auszuweichen. _Okay? Was dann? Müde, genervt, heute Übelkeit, Schwindel, letzte Woche... Bauchkrämpfe..._ Ich stockte. Unwillkürlich musterte ich sie. Das Häufchen Elend, das ich an den Oberarmen hielt und matt zwischen uns zu Boden sah. _Sie war... viel empfindlicher als wir zuletzt..._ „Katie? Katie, ich mache mir wirklich sorgen, bitte sag mir wie es dir geht, oder ich nehme dich mit in die Klinik und..."

„Nein!" Sie riss sich ruckartig los und wich vor mir zurück. „Nein, nicht zu Dad."

Irgendwie begann ich zu glauben, das ich Recht haben könnte, auch wenn ich es mir ehrlich nicht erklären konnte. Ich wusste sie nahm die Pille und nach ihrer Grippe hatten wir Kondome benutzt, ich hatte mir welche von Marty genommen. Aber irgendwie passte es doch alles seltsam zusammen. „Katie? Kann... kann es sein, das... das du... das wir Eltern werden?"

Erschrocken flog ihr Kopf auf und sie starrte mich an. In ihren Augen glitzerte es, sie zitterte und ich wusste einfach, das ich richtig lag. Stumm dankte ich ihrer Stiefmutter und wollte sie schon an mich ziehen, als sie mir bebend in die Arme fiel. „Ich... ich... versteh das nicht, ich..."

„Schscht... schon gut. Ruhig, wir kriegen das hin, okay? Wir... schaffen das schon und... he, ich habe keine Angst vor deinem Dad, okay?"

Wachsam hob sie den Blick, ich nickte. „Es ist passiert, dazu stehe ich, dann soll er mich anbrüllen, wenn es ihm dann besser geht, okay. Gut." Ich nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände, wischte die Tränen mit dem Daumen weg und lächelte sie an. „Ich werde also Vater?"

Unsicher nickte sie mir zu und ich nickte zurück. Sanft küsste ich sie und zog sie an mich. „Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter sein. Du kommst so wunderbar mit Scarlett klar."

„Das... sie ist meine Schwester!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber sie ist auch fast noch ein Baby.", grinste er. Sie schluckte und nickte dann. „Kate... Kate hat gesagt, sie redet mit ihm."

„Das ist nett, aber ich denke... wir kriegen das hin. Ich finde wir sollten es machen, oder ich mache es alleine. Warst du schon... in der Klinik, ich meine... hat jemand einen Ultraschall gemacht?"

Sie nickte und reichte mir das kleine Bild. Gerührt lächelte ich auf das Bild, viel war ja noch nicht zu sehen und doch...

„Willst du es ihm wirklich sagen?", fragte sie leise und ich nickte. „...ich rufe gleich in der Klinik an, sie sollen heute vorbei kommen, mmh?"

„Ich... weiß ja nicht..."

„Dann hast du es hinter dir, he, was soll passieren? Soll er dir verbieten hier zu bleiben? Ich denke... dafür ist es zu spät, oder? Was sollte passieren?"

Sie schmunzelte und nickte. „Ich rufe an."

x

„Und du weißt doch was.", raunte ich Kate nicht zum ersten mal zu, während Cail in der Küche war und Katie mit Scarlett im Wohnzimmer, um der kleinen eine DVD anzumachen. Kate aber sah mich unschuldig an und schüttelte den Kopf. „So ein Blödsinn, die beiden haben uns zum Essen eingeladen und..."

„Ja, klar und wieso? Ich meine... ich weiß es, sie haben sich verlobt und... nein, sicher nicht! Nur über meine Leiche, das fehlte noch, das..."

„Geoff!"

„So denkst du also, Dad? Warum? Du hast gesagt... du magst ihn, er sei... umsichtig und... in Ordnung."

„Ja, aber da wusste ich auch noch nicht, das er meine Minderjährige Tochter heiraten will, ich habe also Recht?" Ich stand auf und spürte wie Kate sich ebenfalls erhob und sich an meinem Arm festhielt. Zugegeben sehr geschickt, sie wusste, ich würde ihr und Katie nicht weh tun, gleich wie wütend ich war, so verhinderte sie das ich einfach auf _ihn_ zu ging. Ein wenig verrauchte mein Ärger gegen meinen Willen. Cailan trat auf den Tisch zu, stellte den Pudding ab und ging zurück an Katies Seite. „Ich... habe sie tatsächlich gefragt, vor über einem Monat und wollte warten, bis sie achtzehn ist oder neunzehn."

„_Wolltest_ warten?" Ich hatte es genau gehört, „_wolltest, _wieso nicht _mehr_ warten?"

„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, nach heute."

„Nach... heute? _Ooooh nein_! Du wirst sie nicht heiraten weil ein Unfall oder sonst was..."

„Nicht darum."

Ich starrte ihn an. Katie schien sich inzwischen in seinen Armen verstecken zu wollen, widerwillig bemühte ich mich um mehr Ruhe. „_Warum dann_?", verlangte ich nun zu wissen.

„Weil... weil sie mir gesagt hat, das sie... schwanger ist."

„Das sie... _WAS IST?!_"

Okay, _jetzt_ war es definitiv gut das Kate mich festhielt und sogar vor mich trat. Noch besser vermutlich, das mich der Tisch daran hinderte einfach vorzustürmen. Ich starrte wütend wie ungläubig durch den Raum und setzte mich. „Wie...", fragte ich schlicht, zu buff, um noch mehr heraus zu bringen. „Wann?"

„Fünfte, oder... sechste Woche, sagte Chris.", antwortete meine Tochter scheu und warf Kate einen Blick zu. _Ah, daher weiß meine Frau es. Prima, wirklich Prima. Alles weiß Bescheid nur..._ ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte wieder auf, abwartend.

„Ihre Magen- Darm- Grippe, aber... wir haben anders verhütet, ich... kann es mir nicht erklären."

„Ach... nein? Vielleicht mal was gerissen, mmh?"

„_Geoff_!"

„Nein, nein schon gut." Ich stand auf, trat ans Fenster und drehte mich nach einer Weile des Schweigens herum.

Nachdenklich schaute ich hinüber zu meinem Mädchen, _ich habe sie viel zu spät kennengelernt, sie hat viel Leid und Gewalt erfahren in ihrem Leben, wie kann ich dann jetzt kommen und ihrem Glück im Wege stehen? Gar nicht._ „Versprecht mir aber eines...", bat er leise, „...heiratet nicht jetzt sofort und nur wegen dem Baby. Wartet noch etwas, ihr seit beide jung, du Anfang des Studiums. Ihr seit verlobt, genießt die Zeit."

Cailan schaute mich dankbar an, meine Tochter ein wenig ungläubig, doch sie nickte langsam. Kate kam auf mich zu und legte einen Arm um mich. „Darauf stoßen wir jetzt aber an. Kommt!"

x

Im Pup waren alle Tische besetzt und so landeten wir am Bartresen und Dad beugte sich vor. „Drei Sekt und einen O- Saft Vic!"

„Was wird gefeiert?" Fragte Nancy, die plötzlich hinter ihrem Mann stand und auch schon den O- Saft hielt. Ich sah meinen Vater alarmiert an, was würde er jetzt sagen? Wenn er es aussprach, dann würde es sicher noch vor morgen der halbe Busch wissen, es saßen Scherer hier, Farmarbeiter, Nachbarn und Freunde, der halbe Ort, die halbe Umgebung. Doch Dad sah nur kurz zu mir, dann von Cail zu Kate und grinste, während er das fertige Tablett entgegen nahm und Kate uns mit zu einem freigewordenen Tisch zog. „Ich werde Opa.", bekam ich jedoch noch deutlich mit, ehe Kate mich auf einen Stuhl drückte und ich sah an ihr vorbei.

Nancy sah die Kehrseite meines Vaters entgeistert an. Vic schien das ganze für einen Scherz zu halten, er schüttelte den Kopf und wollte schon weitermachen, als sie ihn festhielt und ansprach. Vic schüttelte den Kopf, öffnete den Mund als DJ sich vorbeugte, Nancy sagte etwas, Vic tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab und DJ starrte in unsere Richtung. Ich sah meinem Vater entgegen, der sich just diesem Moment setzte und deutete zu DJ. „Das Buschfeuer beginnt."

Er zuckte die Achseln, gab mir den O- Saft, den anderen beiden den Sekt und hob selber sein Glas. „Auf euch und... ein gesundes Baby."

Ich lächelte unsicher und unsere Gläser stießen zusammen.

X

DJ lief aufgeregt zurück zu seinem Tisch, an dem auch die anderen aus der Zentrale saßen. „Hey! Wo ist mein Bier?" Fragte Guy.

Ich sah dem Funker entgegen, ich hatte die Reaktion von Nancy und Vic gesehen, als Geoff gegangen war, ich hatte daher so eine Vermutung. Die sich auch in der nächsten Sekunde bestätigte. „Nancy sagt, das Geoff sagte, er würde Opa!"

„Geoff? Ach Quatsch, DJ! Der hat Spaß gemacht, sieh sie dir an, glaubst du, die vier würden so zusammen sitzen, wenn Geoff wüsste, das..." Sein Blick fiel auf mich und er verstummte unwillkürlich. „Moment... Chris?"

Ich setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seht nicht mich an. Ich bin hier nur Gast."

„Aber du hast heute eine neue Akte angelegt, mit Kate!"

„Was weißt du?!" Auch Paula beugte sich nun zu mir vor und ich seufzte, ehe ich schließlich nickte. Was erwartete Geoff auch, wenn er es heraus posaunte?

DJ lachte auf, klatschte in die Hände und lief zu der Familie Standish, Guy sah mich kopfschüttelnd an und folgte dem Funker und Paula. Resigniert erhob ich mich also auch. Natürlich folgten uns sämtliche Blicke und es wurde merklich ruhiger.

„Man darf also gratulieren, Herr Doktor?" Fragte DJ laut und auch die letzten Gespräche verstummten. Geoff stand auf und sah in die allgemeine Runde. „Nun, da ich ja weiß, wie unser Buschfeuer so funktioniert. Ja, wir... meine Familie und ich haben angestoßen um etwas zu feiern, zwei Gründe gibt es genau genommen. Cailan und Katherine haben sich verlobt, letzten Monat. Uu-und ich werde wohl alsbald... Vater und Großvater..."

„_WAS_?!" Kate starrte Geoff ebenso entgeistert an, wie Katherine ihre Stiefmutter, so dass es keinen Zweifel gab, was genau auch für die zwei neu war. Kates Blick aber wandelte sich in Unglauben. „Ja, aber..."

„Ich bin Vater und Arzt, dachtest du ehrlich, ich habs nicht bemerkt?" Grinste Geoff und zog sie zu sich. Kate schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, ehe sie sich bei ihm anlehnte und dann wurde es wieder lauter. Glückwünsche wurden gerufen und Gläser gehoben. Katie lehnte sich bei Cailan an, er legte den Arm um sie und sie schaute nachdenklich zu ihren Eltern. „Das... das ist jetzt aber wirklich irgendwie komisch."

„Ja-a. Aber... das heißt auch, wir können uns einen Babysitter zusammen holen."

„Klingt schwierig, wo wir hier wohnen und ihr außerhalb."

„Nicht mehr lange.", antwortete Geoff und sah zu Kate. Sie nickte: „Wir ziehen in den Ort, das ist... auf Dauer einfacher."

„Vor allem wenn es dann zwei Kinder sind.", fügte Geoff grinsend hinzu.


End file.
